


Упрямство марионетки.

by n1a1u



Category: Dollhouse, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink 16.21: Майстрад. Кроссовер с «Кукольным домом». Лестрейд - кукла, которую заказал Майкрофт для брата с запрограммированной симпатией к Шерлоку. Только случается сбой - Лестрейд, проигнорировав консультанта-детектива, приглашает на свидание самого Майкрофта. Лестрейда переписывают три раза, ему добавляют неприязнь к людям в костюмах, презрение к чиновникам, заставляют забывать каждый раз старшего Холмса, но при каждом новом знакомстве, Лестрейд продолжает выбирать именно Майкрофта. А тем временем Майкрофт все больше боится, что однажды Лестрейд останется к нему равнодушным. ХЭ обязателен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Упрямство марионетки.

**Author's Note:**

> Словарик для тех, кто не в теме:  
> Доллхаус, он же Кукольный дом – нелегальная организация, владеющая технологией стирания, составления и записи личности в человеческий мозг. Зарабатывает большие деньги, предоставляя персонажей собранных по заказу (с нужными навыками, знаниями, увлечениями, памятью).  
> Кукла, она же Актив – человек со стертой личностью, подписавший контракт с Доллхаусом на пять лет. В течение этого времени Доллхаус пользуется его телом, «заливая» в его мозг комбинированные образы на основе пожеланий заказчика и отправляя на различные задания. Каждому Активу дают новое имя (отличное от настоящего имени человека). После пяти лет «службы» человек получает обратно свою личность (пятилетней давности), хорошие деньги и лишается тех трагических воспоминаний, которые мечтал забыть.  
> Хранитель – сотрудник Доллхауса, которого «прошивают» в постоянную память Актива. Он охраняет Актива, всегда сопровождает его на заданиях (скрытно). Актив с любой «залитой» личностью всегда доверяет своему Хранителю, у каждой пары Актив – Хранитель существует кодовая фраза, которая позволяет Активу идентифицировать своего Хранителя.  
> Процедуры – механизм обнуления, стирания «залитой» личности из мозга Актива, после которой остается лишь базовая структура, и/или заливки новой.  
> Актив в состоянии «чистого листа» функционирует на простейшем уровне: он может самостоятельно есть, спать, заниматься спортом, и в идеале не должен иметь долгосрочной памяти, не способен принимать обдуманные решения (но иногда часть информации все же «залипает» в мозгу, и тогда Активы уже не подпадают под это определение, даже после полного стирания).  
> Чтобы избежать накопления ошибок в собранной личности задания Активов ограничиваются тремя днями, в исключительных случаях личность оставляют на более длительный срок, но периодически проводят довольно трудоемкую диагностику. Оборудование для работы с «личностями» габаритное, поэтому все манипуляции проводят на базе Доллхауса (хотя со временем персонаж сериала разработал портативное устройство для стирания, а потом и для записи, в этой истории его еще не существует).

Сидя в уютном кабинете директора английского филиала Доллхауса Эндрю Миллера, Майкрофт внимательно разглядывал фотографии Активов и не знал, кого выбрать.

Кукла предназначалась для Шерлока.

Младший брат дипломатичного Майкрофта Холмса был замкнут, нетерпим и совершенно не желал ладить с людьми. В его окружении отсутствовал человек, которого можно было бы охарактеризовать существительным «друг», или хотя бы «хороший знакомый», а уж тем более «любовник».

Вдобавок численность упомянутого окружения неизменно стремилась к нулю.

 И, да. Шерлок, как и сам Майкрофт, испытывал влечение к представителям своего пола. Вот только в свете прогрессирующей социопатии и почти полной утраты интереса к сексу его опыт так и не вышел за рамки подростково-юношеских экспериментов.

 В первый раз Майкрофт заказал почти полное подобие своего младшего брата, здраво рассудив, что ощутив непривычное единство, Шерлок подпустит этого человека ближе, чем всех остальных.

И просчитался.

Темноволосый гениальный химик по имени Марк удерживал внимание Шерлока ровно семь с половиной минут.

Затем был Алекс – юный очаровательный студент, восхищенно ловивший каждое его слово, затем Джейсон – вступавший в спор по любому поводу, затем…

 Сегодня Майкрофт решил заказать кого-нибудь постарше.

Внушающего уважение, но не подавляющего своим интеллектом. Способного поддержать в трудную минуту и отрезвить звонкой пощечиной в момент заблуждения. Кого-то сильного, но иногда нуждающегося в помощи.

Осталось лишь выбрать тело для вновь созданного персонажа.

 «Почему бы и нет?» - Пожав плечами, Майкрофт бросил размышлять о вкусах Шерлока, и сделал выбор на основании собственных предпочтений. – Пригласите, пожалуйста, Актива по имени Макс. - Он повернулся к Миллеру. – Хочу оценить его вживую.

 Через десять минут в комнату вошел высокий подтянутый мужчина в темно-синей футболке и трикотажных штанах.

В глубине карих глаз зияли пустота и равнодушие.

Майкрофт с трудом подавил инстинктивное отвращение смешанное со страхом – потерять личность, стать марионеткой в чужих руках представлялось Холмсу самым ужасным из возможных кошмаров. Он взял себя в руки и медленно обошел мужчину по кругу, изучая со всех доступных ракурсов, словно выставленного на продажу породистого скакуна.

_Великолепен._

Довольно прищурившись, Майкрофт сел обратно в кресло, с упорством матерого монаха отметая поток непристойных картинок, моментально затопивших разум, но не смог отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии и мысленно облачил Макса сначала в строгий деловой костюм, а затем в смокинг с белой шелковой рубашкой.

_Прекрасно._

Благородная седина серебристыми нитями запутавшаяся в коротко стриженых волосах добавила выдуманному аристократичному образу еще больше очарования.

 «Пустая трата времени». - Резко оборвав разыгравшееся воображение, Майкрофт скривился. – «В отличие от Шерлока, я вполне способен создать и развить отношения с реальным человеком» _, -_ напомнил он сам себе _._

«Тогда почему ты до сих пор один?» _-_ возразил назойливый внутренний голос.

 - Ваше решение, мистер Холмс? – вежливо прервал затянувшиеся смотрины Миллер.

 - Подходит. - Майкрофт сдержано улыбнулся. - Можете идти, - кивнул он Активу, и тот бездумно подчинился.

 Тревожное предчувствие на миг кольнуло под ребрами, и Холмс едва заметно напрягся.

И дал себе зарок держаться от новой куклы как можно дальше.

\- Мы проработали отличную легенду, - похвастался Миллер, как только за Максом закрылась дверь, и передал Майкрофту планшет с поддельным досье. – Наши специалисты уже подготовили необходимые документы для перевода детектива-инспектора Грегори Лестрейда из регионального отделения графства Сомерсет в Скотланд-Ярд.

 - Кукла на страже государственного порядка. Какая ирония. - Майкрофт одобрительно покачал головой. – В понедельник он должен вступить в должность. Я сам прослежу, чтобы заинтересовавшие Шерлока расследования вел именно этот детектив-инспектор.

 ***

\- Скотланд-Ярд намеренно принимает на работу худших из выпускников коррекционных групп, или это всего лишь забавное совпадение? - не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, и потому, даже не потрудившись понизить голос, рассуждал Шерлок, выбегая из духоты квартиры на улицу.

 - Переключись в режим снисхождения, - посоветовал шагающий следом мужчина. – Девочка всего полгода работает выездным патологоанатомом, постепенно она наберется опыта.

 Никто из них не заметил Майкрофта Холмса застывшего по другую сторону ограждения в стороне от случайных зевак.

 Выставив перед собой зонт-трость, Майкрофт машинально качнулся вперед, пытаясь отыскать изъян, малейший намек на несоответствие в образе мужчины. Успокоиться его фальшивостью. Прогнать навязчивые видения.

Тщетно.

Каждый нерв обманчиво бесстрастного тела Холмса резонировал с хрипловатыми модуляциями голосовых связок этого Актива… нет, Макса… детектива-инспектора Лестрейда.

 - Жертву сначала задушили, а уже затем подвесили на веревке, - продолжил Шерлок, никак не отреагировав на слова Лестрейда. - Даже такой дилетант как вы без труда заметил разницу.

 - Прибереги лесть для более подходящего случая, - что-то пометив в блокноте, хмыкнул Лестрейд.

 Уголки его губ вздернулись еле заметным намеком на улыбку, теплый взгляд скользнул по гордо выпрямленной спине Шерлока, и внутри Майкрофта вскипела болезненная зависть. Потребовалось долгих тридцать секунд, чтобы совладать с непозволительными эмоциями, а обжигающая волна мурашек хлынувшая вдоль позвоночника явилась следствием пронизывающего ноябрьского ветра.

Вне всяких сомнений.

 Из подъезда выскочила невысокая худенькая женщина в белом криминалистическом комбинезоне. Держа в правой руке угловатый ящик с оборудованием, она заторопилась к служебному автомобилю, низко опустив голову. Шерлок довольно осклабился.

 - Задание на дом: вызубрить справочник судмедэксперта, раздел асфиксия, ключевые фразы «отсутствие странгуляционной борозды», «характерные кровоподтеки на спине в области лопаток», «частицы наполнителя подушки в носовой и ротовой полости», - прокричал он ей вслед.

 Женщина еще сильнее ссутулилась и ускорила шаг, стремясь как можно скорее спрятаться в салоне передвижной криминалистической лаборатории.

 - Прекрати изводить наших экспертов, - твердо, но вполне дружелюбно потребовал Лестрейд, ткнув Шерлока в плечо указательным пальцем.

 - Разве я виноват, что ваши так называемые _эксперты_...

 - Я сказал, хватит! - В голосе Лестрейда зазвенел металл. - _Твоим_ домашним заданием будет изучение кодекса деловой этики и практикум возле зеркала имитирующий вежливое общение с собеседником.

 К величайшему удивлению Майкрофта Шерлок послушно замолчал.

Это говорило о многом.

Майкрофт мысленно пожал руку самому себе и поздравил с успехом. Интерес Шерлока к новому детективу-инспектору тесно переплетенный с интересом к расследованиям продержался почти неделю и разгорался ярче день ото дня.

 - Наш кукольных дел мастер использовал подручные предметы, чтобы передать послание. А значит, убийство было экспромтом, - задумчиво пробормотал Шерлок, что-то просчитывая в уме.

 - Ты про надпись на стене? - Лестрейд нахмурился. - При чем тут...

 - Считаете, что дополнительные веревки привязанные к руке и ноге жертвы ничего не значат? - Шерлок возмущенно вскинул голову. - Зачем убийце понадобилось закреплять веревку на металлическом обруче, если можно было сразу воспользоваться крюком в стене? Он имитировал особую подвеску танцевальной куклы, вот только я забыл...

 - Национальная марионетка Тамилнада[1], - скучающим тоном произнес Майкрофт, подчиняясь мелочному духу соперничества, витавшему между братьями на протяжении многих лет.

 Спустя мгновение он скрипнул зубами, проклиная собственную несдержанность - привлекать всеобщее внимание не входило в его первоначальный план.

 - А вот и Мистер Всезнайка, - повернувшись на звук голоса, язвительно выплюнул Шерлок. - Опять шпионишь за мной?

 Майкрофт ничего не ответил.

 Знакомый спектакль.

Шерлок любил играть на публику, усердно раскрашивая образ брата зловещими красками, облекая в костюм заклятого врага, чтобы невинный зритель (сегодня эта честь выпала Лестрейду) не попался на удочку лживой доброжелательности и обаяния.

 «Вступи в игру. Ты с легкостью победишь его в словесной дуэли» _,_ \- нашептывал взбудораженный внутренний голос. – «Ты знаешь слабости Шерлока».

 Ради восхищенного взгляда куклы? Какая глупость.

Майкрофт мысленно фыркнул и привычным жестом достал из кармана брегет, намереваясь удалиться в лучших французских традициях.

 - Могу поспорить, вы - родные братья, - широко улыбнулся Лестрейд, выходя из-за спины Шерлока. - Детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд.

 - Майкрофт Холмс. Приятно познакомиться.

 Похожие на капли ртути слова своевольно соскользнули с языка, правая рука автоматически поднялась вверх, собираясь ответить на рукопожатие.

Майкрофт будто наблюдал за своим телом со стороны.

В мозгу беспомощной бабочкой трепыхалась паника. Сбежать. Не позволить. Пресечь. Выбивая почву из-под ног, дразнил обоняние легкий цитрусовый аромат с ноткой мужской заинтересованности.

Если бы чувственные мысли могли источать запах, он стал бы именно таким.

 - Когда вам, инспектор, станут интересны мои выводы о сегодняшнем убийстве, разыщите меня, - бросил Шерлок через плечо, раздраженно подныривая под черно-желтую ленту оцепления.

 Внезапно Майкрофта догнало ощущение времени, и он с удивлением осознал, что рукопожатие неприлично затянулось.

Из воздуха исчезла кисельная вязкость, звуки обрели прежнюю громкость, к мыслям вернулась четкость.

Лестрейд все еще сжимал его ладонь, легонько поглаживая подушечкой среднего пальца чувствительное запястье.

Сумасшествие.

 - Инспектор, что нам делать с задержанным? - Из патрульной машины высунулась рыжая макушка констебля.

 - Посадите в камеру для допросов, - ответил Лестрейд после небольшой паузы. - Я побеседую с ним, когда вернусь в Управление.

 Они молча проводили взглядом удаляющийся автомобиль.

 Несмотря на бликующее оконное стекло и недостаток света Майкрофт узнал парня, угрюмо насупившегося на заднем сидении. Старший сын сэра Уилсона – одного из влиятельных людей Великобритании, члена государственного Парламента.

 - Окажите любезность – поужинайте со мной. - В противовес смиренному тону в зрачках Лестрейда плясали лукавые чертики. – Прямо сейчас.

 Майкрофт отрешенно констатировал, что пропал.

Сексуальные интонации вкупе с обезоруживающей улыбкой странным образом сказались на его пульсе.

 Не соглашаться ни при каких обстоятельствах.

 - Разве вы не должны сейчас сконцентрироваться на расследовании? – Майкрофт слегка выгнул бровь, искусно изображая недоумение.

 - Видите ли, мистер Холмс, - доверительно произнес Лестрейд и, придвинувшись ближе, задумчиво проследил пальцами отворот его пальто в поисках несуществующих пылинок. – Я всего неделю работаю на новом месте, а уже ухитрился арестовать родственника какого-то важного столичного деятеля. - Он картинно пожал плечами.

 «Я поговорю с Уилсоном» _,_ \- почти пообещал Майкрофт, но вовремя опомнился.

Проблемы Лестрейда его не касались.

Не должны были касаться.

А тот факт, насколько сильно Майкрофт мечтал, чтобы проблемы Лестрейда внезапно стали его делом, лишь подчеркивал угрожающе высокий уровень его идиотизма.

\- Я вам сочувствую. - Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

 - В Управлении меня ждет немедленная кара, - зловещим тоном сообщил Лестрейд, и перед внутренним взором Майкрофта промелькнули сцены средневековых пыток. - Однако даже смертники имеют право на последнее желание.

 - И чего же вы хотите? – прошептал Майкрофт, облизнув пересохшие губы.

 - Я хочу вас, - жарко выдохнул Лестрейд ему прямо в ухо. Отстранившись, он несколько секунд с удовольствием вглядывался в глубину мгновенно расширившихся зрачков, а затем отступил на шаг и добродушно усмехнулся. – Я прошу вас всего лишь поужинать со мной. Никаких обязательств.

 Он даже не подозревал, что в данный момент Майкрофт готов был дать ему больше. Значительно больше, чем банальный ужин под ярко мерцающей, но упорно игнорируемой вывеской «свидание».

 ***

 Добившись согласия на ужин, Лестрейд ослабил натиск, позволив Майкрофту скорректировать границы комфортной зоны, оценить степень заинтересованности, самому сделать следующий шаг. Однако яд его желаний уже проник в кровь и постепенно обволакивал напряженные нервы Холмса, в десятки раз усиливая любое мимолетное ощущение.

 - Расскажите об особенностях тамильских марионеток. - Откинувшись на спинку стула в ожидании заказа, Лестрейд задумчиво крутил в руках стакан с водой. – Возможно, эта информация поможет при составлении психологического портрета преступника. Совместим, так сказать, приятное с полезным.

 «Для вас, инспектор, этот разговор в конечном итоге окажется абсолютно бесполезным», - подумал Майкрофт и машинально скопировал непринужденную позу Лестрейда.

 Он уже принял решение и теперь чувствовал себя весьма странно, словно и впрямь беседовал со смертником, который унесет знания о сегодняшней встрече с собой в могилу. Или с больным, лишенным долгосрочной памяти.

Как назло, больным Лестрейд совершенно не выглядел.

 - Четыре-шесть нитей закрепленных на голове и плечах куклы тянутся к обручу, надетому на голову кукловода, - начал Майкрофт, сконцентрировавшись на воспоминаниях. - Жесты марионетки создаются с помощью отдельных прутьев, по одному для каждой руки. Ноги лишены прямого управления.

 Из глубин памяти всплыли тепло и тяжесть огромной, почти трехфутовой куклы Рукмини. Блеск золоченой одежды, грубоватая четкость деревянного лица. Майкрофту всего раз довелось увидеть эту марионетку в действии, когда она ненадолго ожила в руках темнокожего жилистого старика приехавшего из далекой Индии.

 - Прутья? – Лестрейд с характерным звуком проскреб утративший утреннюю гладкость подбородок. – Из какого материала?

 - Чаще всего металлические, как и сам обруч, - пожал плечами Майкрофт. – Мой прадед, а затем и дед коллекционировали театральных кукол, - добавил он, предвосхищая невысказанный вопрос.

 И внутренне взмолился, чтобы Лестрейд не начал рассказывать истории из собственного фальшивого детства. Сегодня у Майкрофта не хватило бы на них ни сил, ни желания.

Впрочем, как и в любой другой день.

 - По какому обвинению вы арестовали того парня? – поинтересовался он, возвращая разговор к нейтральной теме.

 - Препятствие правосудию и сопротивление властям. - Лестрейд раздраженно поджал губы. – Этот придурок мало того, что хамил и огрызался, так еще размахивал именем своего папаши словно национальным флагом. - Он дождался, когда вышколенный официант расставит тарелки. - Ненавижу нахальных выскочек, - еле слышно пробормотал он и схватился за вилку.

 - Как же так получилось, что вы до сих пор общаетесь с Шерлоком? – Майкрофт удивленно вскинул бровь. – Смею предположить, что вопреки всем своим недостаткам Шерлок вам симпатичен. Я прав, детектив-инспектор?

 - Правы, - не раздумывая, кивнул Лестрейд.

 - Тогда вам следовало пригласить на ужин Шерлока, а не меня, - с напускной бесстрастностью усмехнулся Майкрофт.

 - И терпеть его стенания о непрофессионализме сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда дополнительный час? – Лицо Лестрейда исказил священный ужас. – Ну, уж нет. После напряженной рабочей недели я не способен на такие подвиги.

 Повисла неловкая пауза, прерываемая лишь звоном столовых приборов и разговорами других посетителей ресторана.

 По прошествии пяти минут Лестрейд решительно отодвинул тарелку в сторону и, чуть подавшись вперед, поймал взгляд Майкрофта.

\- На самом деле, мистер Холмс, Шерлок не вызывает во мне и малейшей доли тех эмоций и желаний, которые я испытываю по отношению к вам, - понизив голос, твердо произнес он. – Не нужно играть со мной в эти хитроумные игры. Если я вам безразличен, скажите прямо, и я оставлю вас в покое.

 Майкрофт ощутил себя беспомощной рыбой, слишком глубоко заглотнувшей наживку.

Этот крючок не удастся извлечь с минимальными повреждениями, он знал это наверняка.

Не стоит даже пытаться.

Конечно, можно было бы филигранно солгать, используя помимо слов четко выверенные жесты и мимику. Майкрофт слыл мастером подобных ухищрений. Вот только кукла следующим утром все равно забудет все обиды и радости связанные с неким Майкрофтом Холмсом, а самому Майкрофту эта ложь уже ничем не поможет.

Глупо отрицать существование рыбака, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону на прочной леске.

 Они в молчании доели ужин и расплатились по счету.

 На улице уже стемнело.

Завернув за угол, Лестрейд вдруг остановился, вглядываясь в ярко освещенные окна ресторана, который они с Майкрофтом только что покинули.

Резкий порыв ледяного ветра с бесцеремонность воришки забрался под пальто, заставляя поежиться, принеся с собой затхлый привкус безнадежности и одиночества.

А там за оконным стеклом в уютном свете золотистых светильников элегантные господа и дамы вели светские разговоры, смеялись, наслаждались жизнью.

 - Знаете, мистер Холмс, - не оборачиваясь, бросил Лестрейд, будто загипнотизированный мастерством неизвестного художника. – После переезда в Лондон окна стали казаться мне своеобразным барьером между двумя реальностями. Там где я - всегда холодно, темно и беспокойно, а в Зазеркалье все с точностью до наоборот. - Он тихо кашлянул, прочищая горло. - Даже когда я ненароком попадаю в их мир, тень не отпускает меня ни на секунду.

 В его тоне Майкрофту почудилась знакомая тоска, эхом отдающаяся где-то в глубине грудной клетки. Поддавшись внезапному импульсу, он шагнул вплотную к стоящему спиной Лестрейду, но в последний момент опомнился и замер, не в силах преодолеть последнюю пару дюймов.

Не в состоянии прикоснуться, проанализировать собственные мотивы, унять лихорадочную дрожь, охватившую каждый мускул.

 Лестрейд доверчиво качнулся ему навстречу, словно так происходило уже миллион раз, откинул голову на плечо и шумно выдохнул, когда чужое дыхание согрело висок.

 - Ты позволишь? – Повернувшись, он с надеждой посмотрел на Майкрофта. – Или оставишь во власти тьмы и холода упиваться собственным ничтожеством?

 - Нельзя соглашаться, - хрипло пробормотал Майкрофт, не осознавая, что говорит вслух. – Нецелесообразно.

 Наперекор словам его руки скользнули вверх, пальцы левой вцепились в воротник лестрейдовского пальто, силясь отыскать нужную стабильность, пальцы правой зарылись в жесткие волосы на затылке, притягивая Лестрейда ближе. Майкрофт предполагал, что поцелуй выйдет настойчивым и жадным, слегка агрессивным, точно таким же, как сам Лестрейд в первые минуты их знакомства, и оказался совершенно не готов к этой ошеломляющей сводящей с ума нежности.

 Осторожные прикосновения мягких губ кружили голову. Внутри тела вибрировала перетянутая струна нарастающего волнения. Горечь осеннего тумана смешалась со сладостью луговых трав, заставляя смеяться и плакать одновременно.

Майкрофт парил над землей дезориентированный в пространстве и времени.

 Узкая полоска ожога там, где скользнул кончик раскаленного языка, и сердце судорожно рвануло вверх, готовое выскочить сквозь горло.

Чем выше взлетишь, тем больнее падать.

На один короткий миг Майкрофту захотелось устремиться ввысь, сорвав замки и запреты, безвозвратно окунуться в ощущения, чтобы разбиться наверняка. Потому что жить сознательно отказавшись от этих податливых чувственных губ не представлялось возможным.

Теперь он навсегда отравлен этим знанием.

 Рациональная часть мозга твердила, что Лестрейд - всего лишь кукла, марионетка, покорно исполняющая назначенную ей роль, бездушный механизм. Нельзя характеризовать его действия как взаимность. Эмоциональная часть отказывалась верить холодным доводам рассудка.

Уверенней. Быстрее. Жарче.

Майкрофт убеждал себя, что должен остановиться. Прямо сейчас. На следующем вдохе. И удивлялся своей способности обходиться без воздуха.

Обычное физическое влечение, ничего больше. Он непременно справится.

 Никто из них не мог с точностью сказать, сколько прошло времени.

Разорвав поцелуй, оба тяжело дышали, слегка соприкасаясь лбами. Расстегнутые полы пальто и пиджаков, жаждущие руки давно развели в стороны, позволяя плотнее прижаться телами, ладони комфортно устроились на спине, исследуя кожу сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, в бедро упиралось пульсирующее возбуждение.

 Размытое движение на периферии зрения и тихое покашливание. Мужчины синхронно обернулись, размыкая объятия. Из темноты вышел широкоплечий парень с военной выправкой, в котором Майкрофт мгновенно опознал Карла - Хранителя Макса.

 - Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс. - Карл вежливо кивнул Майкрофту. – К сожалению, нам уже пора. - Он перевел взгляд на своего подопечного. – Как насчет процедуры, Макс?

 - Процедура? Звучит здорово. - Лестрейд беспечно улыбнулся, направляясь вслед за Карлом к припаркованному на стоянке черному фургону. – Я тебе позвоню, как только разберусь с неотложными вопросами, - прокричал он Майкрофту и вскинул на прощание руку.

 - Не позвонишь, - глухо прошептал Майкрофт. – Ты даже не вспомнишь, что я существую.

 Следовало застегнуть пальто и, сев в служебный автомобиль, отправиться на работу. Там в тишине и спокойствии личного кабинета можно будет окунуться в рутину государственных вопросов. А когда мысли замедлят свой бег, отяжелев от усталости и нехватки сна, можно рискнуть утопить остатки разума в щедрой дозе алкоголя и возвратиться домой.

Это наверняка поможет.

 Майкрофт еще долго стоял на пронизывающем ветру, высоко задрав подбородок и расправив плечи. Прожигая ночь невидящим взглядом, он терпеливо ждал, пока утихнет боль.

Ждал, когда потеряет неуместную чувствительность постепенно замерзающее тело.

Стрелки старинного брегета спешили по кругу, а под ребрами продолжала саднить лишенная физической оболочки свежая рана.

 ***

 - Дэни, мистер Холмс просил пересобрать последний образ для Макса, - сообщил по телефону Миллер сразу после разговора с Майкрофтом. – Кукла перепутала братьев, выбрала не того, кого следовало.

 - С научной точки зрения ваша фраза не совсем корректна, - пустился в рассуждения Дэни. – Нельзя запрограммировать безусловное влечение куклы к конкретному человеку. Если бы у меня был в наличии…

 - Не забивай мне голову ненужными деталями, - поморщился Миллер. – Ты можешь что-нибудь изменить, или нам следует возвратить клиенту деньги и отказаться от контракта?

 - Могу добавить неприязнь, основанную на внешних факторах, - задумчиво протянул Дэни. – Но стопроцентный успех не гарантирую. Вдобавок мне придется вычистить все воспоминания, связанные с «ошибочным» братом. Первое впечатление, знаете ли, фиксируется сразу в нескольких отделах мозга, и если его полностью не удалить…

 - Стереть эти воспоминания было второй просьбой мистера Холмса, так что прекращай философствовать и приступай к работе.

 - Хорошо. На всякий случай я впишу маленький информационный блок со справочными данными, чтобы у Лестрейда остались общие сведения о старшем Холмсе.

 - Сделай все, что посчитаешь нужным, - согласился Миллер. – Только не затягивай. Завтра в восемь утра детектив-инспектор Лестрейд должен возвратиться в Управление Скотланд-Ярда.

 ***

 - Что у нас тут? – обратился Лестрейд к миловидной женщине – судмедэксперту, на ходу застегивая молнию криминалистического комбинезона.

 - Для начала, здравствуйте. - Женщина улыбнулась и окинула Лестрейда изучающим взглядом. – Приятно наконец-то познакомиться с человеком, который стал объектом половины сплетен Скотланд-Ярда, едва вступив в должность.

 - В следующий раз не тратьте время на создание антуража, - фыркнул Лестрейд, с профессиональной сноровкой осматривая помещение. – Для меня выезд на место преступления уже давно утратил свой романтический флер. Просто пригласите на чашку кофе. - Он весело подмигнул женщине, но заметив черные скачущие буквы на поверхности зеркала, моментально посерьезнел. – Предварительная причина смерти?

 - Жертву в буквальном смысле этого слова посадили на кол. - Осторожно обогнув подсохшую по краям лужу крови, женщина подошла к Лестрейду. – Неумело и поспешно. Он умер в течение пяти – десяти минут от разрыва внутренних органов и обильного кровотечения.

 - Откуда кровь на затылке?

 - Предполагаю, что вначале преступник лишил жертву сознания ударом по голове. Точнее скажу после вскрытия. - Женщина в задумчивости прикусила губу. – Палки были привязаны к рукам до наступления смерти, слишком заметны синяки и кровоподтеки на предплечьях. Скорее всего, преступник манипулировал руками жертвы, поднимая их вверх или разводя в стороны при помощи палок.

 - И специально зафиксировал жертву напротив большого зеркала, чтобы любоваться спектаклем из-за спины куклы, - пробормотал Лестрейд, брезгливо передернув плечами. – Взбодрись, старушка-Англия! В Лондоне объявился маньяк.

 ***

 - Смотри, опять этот ненормальный примчался. - Констебль пихнул своего напарника локтем в бок и кивнул в сторону Шерлока.

 - Учуял запах мертвечины, не иначе, - поморщился тот. – Где Стивенсон? Сейчас начнется шоу.

 - Детектив-инспектор Стивенсон уехал пятнадцать минут назад. - Констебль покачал головой. – Криминалисты вызвали этого новенького… Лестрейда. Говорят, что позавчерашнее убийство в Ричмонде и сегодняшний труп – одних рук дело.

 - Слышал, что покойник при жизни был знатным извращенцем, - покосившись по сторонам, сообщил напарник. – У него в квартире нашли специальную комнату с всякими цепями, плетками и прочей садомазохистской ерундой.

 - Фрику непременно понравится, - радостно заржал констебль, потирая покрасневшие пухлые ладони. – Он не случайно притащил сегодня с собой этого чопорного зануду.

 - Вдвоем будут развлекаться, - с готовностью подхватил напарник. – Такие вот аристократичные хлыщи на деле оказываются самыми страшными извращенцами. Как думаешь, кто из двоих больше любит подчиняться?

 - Еще раз застану за подобными разговорами в рабочее время, схлопочете взыскание, - вкрадчиво объявил Лестрейд, бесшумно материализовавшись за спиной потерявших бдительность констеблей. – Захлопните рот и начинайте опрос соседей.

 ***

 - Зачем приехал? – Шерлок скользнул равнодушным взглядом, привычно считывая с брата визуальную информацию. - «Обедал в клубе Диоген. Не спал больше суток. Вчера пил скотч. Много скотча. Один. Утром навещал мамулю. Раздражен» _._

 - Убитый работал на правительство и имел кое-какие слабости. - Майкрофт переступил с ноги на ногу и устало взмахнул зонтом. - Мы не хотим, чтобы то, что хорошо завуалировано, предавалось огласке.

 Шерлок презрительно скривил губы.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне…?

 - Я _прошу_ тебя не комментировать бездумно все, что ты обнаружишь в этом доме. - Сдавив пальцами переносицу, Майкрофт на секунду прикрыл глаза. – Меня беспокоит твое безалаберное поведение.

 - А _меня_ беспокоит твой настойчивый интерес к детективу-инспектору Лестрейду, - язвительно парировал Шерлок. – Почему ты не ознакомил его с особенностями марионеток Тамилнада в прошлый раз? Такая удобная посткоитальная тема.

 - Между нами ничего не было, - сухо отрезал Майкрофт. – И никогда не будет.

 - Знаю. Видел Лестрейда следующим утром. - Шерлок рассеяно смахнул со лба отросшую челку. – Он не походил на человека отмеченного твоим бесценным вниманием. Недостаточно хорош даже для одной ночи?

 «Слишком хорош, чтобы насытиться за одну ночь».- Майкрофт тяжело сглотнул, вспомнив охватившее его тогда безрассудство. Где-то слева под ребрами вспыхнула и моментально затихла фантомная боль. Отогнав запретные эмоции, он до онемения стиснул пальцами ручку зонта. - Неужели ревнуешь? - Майкрофт с наигранным удивлением вздернул бровь.

 - С какой стати? – Шерлок презрительно скривился. - Но буду только рад, если ты найдешь другой объект для оттачивания навыков манипуляции и тотального контроля.

 - Ты - безнадежен.

 - Посмотри на него, - проигнорировав последнюю реплику, Шерлок чуть подался вперед. – Ты видишь то же, что и я?

 - Ты столкнулся с чем-то новым, - понимающе кивнул Майкрофт, предпочитая не оборачиваться в сторону возникшего в поле зрения брата детектива-инспектора. – Тебя пугает это незнакомое чувство. Ты...

 - Не в этом дело, - раздраженно отмахнулся Шерлок. - Мой дедуктивный метод сбоит при анализе Лестрейда. Не могу взять в толк. Инспектор словно живет в чулане, набитом костюмами разных людей, и иногда ошибается, уходя на работу в чужой одежде.

 «Твои рассуждения гораздо ближе к истине, чем ты можешь себе представить» _._ \- Майкрофт мысленно потрепал брата по плечу.

 - Вы дадите мне осмотреть место преступления? - с незаметной для постороннего человека нетерпеливой ноткой в голосе поинтересовался тот.

 - При одном условии, - сварливо отозвался Лестрейд, буравя Шерлока сердитым взглядом.- Ты прекратишь публично комментировать мою личную жизнь... или ее отсутствие.

 - Прекрасный день, - угрюмо пробурчал Шерлок себе под нос. - Как в сказочно далеком детстве. Все наперебой требуют, чтобы я заткнулся. - Он резко вскинул голову. - Не уверен, что до конца понимаю суть ваших претензий, инспектор, но... Как скажете.

 - Рад, что мы договорились. - Лестрейд приглашающе поднял ленту полицейского ограждения. Казалось, он даже и не заметил старшего Холмса, напряженно застывшего в трех футах от Шерлока.

 Со странной отрешенностью Майкрофт начал перебирать всевозможные варианты неприязни, или даже ненависти, которую специалисты Доллхауса могли добавить в искусственную личность Лестрейда - болезненное и вместе с тем увлекательное занятие, словно отдираешь едва подсохшую коросту со сбитой коленки.

Отпала необходимости бороться с самим собой, рискуя сорваться в любой неподходящий момент.

Хотелось смаковать подробности, по крупицам выжигая мешающее спокойно существовать влечение к безмозглой марионетке.

Теперь Лестрейд не заинтересован, лишен воспоминаний и сомнительной ценности тех ошибочных переживаний.

Теперь Майкрофт сможет забыть.

 Увязнув в болоте внутренних противоречий, Майкрофт не сразу понял, что остался один. Он очнулся лишь через пять минут, когда мимо весенним ураганом промчался Шерлок, бормоча что-то насчет тростевых кукол, садистских наклонностей и непримиримой тупости.

 - На этот раз он сцепился с криминалистами, - то ли пожаловался, то ли удивился вслух Лестрейд, привалившись к капоту патрульной машины. - Восхищаюсь вашей выдержкой. Должно быть, в детстве Шерлок был очень сложным ребенком.

 - В его лучшие дни, - рассеяно хмыкнул Майкрофт. - В худшие он был совершенно невыносим. Но до определенного возраста с ним всегда можно было договориться, главное - корректно сформулировать условия договора.

 Лестрейд запрокинул голову вверх, уставившись в серое набрякшее дождем небо. Весь его внешний вид: скрещенные на груди руки, усталые морщинки возле глаз и плотно сжатые губы, звучал в унисон с унылой погодой. Майкрофту отчего-то пришло на ум то неожиданное откровение о Зазеркалье. Острое желание проникнуть в мысли другого человека накрыло разум, Майкрофт не сдержался.

\- О чем задумались, инспектор?

 - Боюсь, вам не понравится честный ответ, - не шелохнувшись, бесстрастно сообщил Лестрейд. - А у меня железное правило: я никогда не лгу по понедельникам.

 - И все же?

 Будто бы через силу Лестрейд опустил голову и посмотрел на Майкрофта. В глубине его зрачков на долю секунды промелькнул обжигающий коктейль из сожаления и беспомощной ярости.

\- Я представлял, как в первом попавшемся укромном месте сдираю с вас этот отвратительный костюм-тройку. Как пуговицы веером разлетаются во все стороны, а ткань трещит по швам, - медленно произнес он, ни на секунду не отпуская взгляд Майкрофта. - Как вы дрожите под моими прикосновениями, подчиняясь возбуждению. Как, стоя на коленях, вы умоляете взять вас прямо здесь. Жестко и безотлагательно. И выкрикиваете мое имя, когда я, наконец, соглашаюсь.

 Выдержав театральную паузу, Лестрейд вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет.

Майкрофт рассеяно подумал, что и сам был бы не прочь сейчас закурить - настолько яркой и реалистичной оказалась озвученная Лестрейдом фантазия. Однако главное безумие ситуации заключалось в том, что Майкрофт не отказался бы реализовать эту фантазию на практике.

Никогда раньше он не заводился так быстро от одних лишь «грязных» разговоров. Легкость, с которой Лестрейд сминал его многолетние убеждения, вызывала у Майкрофта безотчетный страх.

 Чиркнув зажигалкой, Лестрейд убрал пачку обратно. На его губах плясала дьявольская усмешка.

\- Удовлетворены?

  _Удовлетворен_ \- совершенно не то слово, которым Майкрофт мог бы охарактеризовать свое состояние в обществе детектива-инспектора Лестрейда.

 Холмс сам попросил внести в первоначальный образ куклы здоровую порцию откровенности и настойчивости, чтобы Лестрейд самостоятельно сделал первый шаг, ибо на Шерлока в этом вопросе совершенно никакой надежды.

Тогда он не подозревал, что эти вспомогательные опции обернутся против него.

 - Хотите где-нибудь выпить после того, как я здесь закончу? - глядя в сторону, тихо поинтересовался Лестрейд.

 Майкрофт готов был поклясться, что в этот миг из его голоса исчезли нотки бесшабашной смелости и уверенности.

 - Вынужден отказаться. - Майкрофт с трудом протолкнул сквозь онемевшее горло _правильные_ слова, кардинально отличающиеся от тех, которые подсказывало тело.

 Только глупец позарится на несколько часов наслаждения, зная, что цена возрастает в геометрической прогрессии с каждой новой секундой.

 ***

 Выжав у Миллера возможность наедине пообщаться с программистом Доллхауса, Майкрофт с интересом осматривался в святая святых – лаборатории Дэни.

Неизвестный дизайнер хаотично разбросал многочисленное компьютерное и медицинское оборудование по периметру комнаты. Во все стороны тянулись разноцветные гирлянды проводов, на мониторах светились сложные графики, пульсировали волнообразные диаграммы, сменялись цифры. В отгороженном матовой стенкой отсеке высилось необычной формы кресло с белым пластиковым полукругом охватывающем изголовье.

Возле входной двери уместилась зона отдыха: диван с двумя мягкими креслами, маленький стол, усыпанный крошками пищи, яркими фантиками и пустыми жестяными банками, холодильник и микроволновая печь.

Создавалось впечатление, будто Дэни неделями не покидает лабораторию, игнорируя такие мелочи, как уборка и полноценный отдых.

Справедливости ради стоило отметить наличие похвальной привычки не есть на рабочем месте.

 - Понимаете, мистер Холмс. - Дэни задумчиво крутанул на экране 3D-проекцию головного мозга. – Возникновение влюбленности, катализаторы, критерии выбора в совокупности - многомерный паззл. Ученые до сих пор не могут разложить его на отдельные составляющие. Мы знаем, какие участки мозга вовлечены в процесс, как изменяется гормональный фон. Мы можем скопировать «влюбленность» из имеющейся личности в новую, переместить, как черный ящик, но не более.

 - Вы пытаетесь объяснить мне, что не в состоянии заставить куклу полюбить моего брата?

 - И это тоже. Однако главная проблема которую нам предстоит сейчас решить заключена в том, что при каждом новом знакомстве эта конкретная кукла _влюбляется_ в вас.

 - С первого взгляда? - Майкрофт скептически усмехнулся. - На каком основании вы сделали столь нелепый вывод?

 - Хранитель удаленно мониторит состояние Актива во время задания, это одна из его прямых обязанностей. Иногда я сам контролирую показатели для подтверждения правильности финальной «сборки». Быстрый рост уровня адреналина в крови Макса при вашем появлении, повышение уровня дофамина и серотонина, секреция окситоцина и вазопрессина – у меня не возникает ни малейших сомнений, он испытывает влюбленность.

 Не спросив разрешения, Майкрофт словно во сне опустился в кресло.

На бледных скулах заиграли желваки, губы сжались в упрямую линию.

Еще минуту назад было очень легко отрицать очевидное, скрываться за холодными доводами рассудка, списывать свою и _его_ реакцию на банальную похоть. Куда подевалась хваленая фамильная сдержанность и самоконтроль? В какой-то момент Майкрофт отпустил себя, позволив сформироваться болезненному желанию к бабочке-однодневке, к выдуманному искусственному персонажу.

 Как и многие энтузиасты своего дела Дэни очень любил говорить вслух.

Он не обратил внимания на состояние гостя, продолжая колдовать над пультом, разворачивая цветную проекцию обоих полушарий мозга и так и эдак, выискивая новые пути решения поставленной задачи.

 - Вручную корректировать уровень гормонов бессмысленно - мы ведь не хотим лишить куклу эмоций, нам всего лишь требуется переопределить конечный объект. Скопировать нужный «черный ящик» нам тоже неоткуда. Лестрейд очень хорошо реагирует на вашего брата, если бы тот знал о своей кукле и сделал первый шаг, все получилось бы как нельзя лучше.

 - Вы в этом уверены?

 - Раньше мне не приходилось работать с неосведомленным объектом, не имея в распоряжении записей личности с нужным набором чувств по отношению к этому объекту, но… Да, я уверен. Вот только каждое столкновение с вами сбивает тонкую настройку Актива. Нам требуется аккуратно разбить одно из звеньев этой цепочки – реакции Лестрейда на ваше знакомство, тогда он сможет сконцентрироваться на Шерлоке.

 - Стоит Шерлоку узнать правду, как он сразу замкнется и уйдет в отрицание. Я знаю брата, он не позволит себе сблизиться с куклой. Нельзя ли поступить менее элегантно – внушить Лестрейду откровенную ненависть в мой адрес? Уверен, что смогу подыскать сколько угодно личностей для создания копий.

 - Во-первых, такая сильная эмоция как ненависть добавит нам чересчур много хлопот. Придется контролировать агрессивность Актива, а учитывая его легенду, навыки и знания… Нет, очень рискованно. Вряд ли Миллер согласится взвалить на Доллхаус такую ответственность. Вы можете физически пострадать, а нам не нужны проблемы с Правительством или Секретной службой. Во-вторых, вы с братом слишком похожи, ваш первичный ментальный образ практически идентичен. Ненависть к вам начнет отрицательно «фонить» на отношение куклы к Шерлоку. - Дэни вскочил на ноги и принялся расхаживать из угла в угол. - Необходимо выделить какое-нибудь явное отличие, сразу бросающееся в глаза, чтобы сдвинуть первое впечатление Лестрейда в нейтральную сторону.

 - В прошлый раз этим отличием стала моя манера одеваться?

 - Не сочтите за оскорбление, но в современном мире мало кто по собственной воле согласится ежедневно влезать в классический костюм-тройку, - хмыкнул Дэни и смущенно поскреб затылок. – Как проявилась его неприязнь?

 - Не важно. - слабая дрожь прошила позвоночник при одном лишь воспоминании о провоцирующих словах Лестрейда тем вечером. – Какие еще варианты приходят вам на ум?

 - В вашем поведении и манере общения просматривается явный отпечаток занимаемой должности. Это можно использовать. Многие обыватели негативно относятся к чиновникам и правительственным служащим.

 - Что ж, в ваших рассуждениях есть доля истины, - холодно кивнув, Майкрофт поднялся с кресла. – Надеюсь, новый образ будет готов в ближайшее время?

 - Безусловно, - рассеяно пробормотал Дэни, возвращаясь за консоль управления.

Погрузившись в вычисления, он не заметил, как его влиятельный гость покинул лабораторию.

 ***

Виски стянуло стальным обручем - верный признак приближающейся мигрени.

Майкрофт сдержанно попрощался с представителями японской делегации и вышел из конференц-зала. Встреча, которая по всем расчетам должна была закончиться еще два часа назад, неприлично затянулась, ломая и без того плотный график Холмса. Боль нарастала. Стараясь как можно меньше двигать головой, Майкрофт устремился в спасительную тишину своего кабинета. Там, в верхнем ящике стола всегда хранилась упаковка болеутоляющих таблеток.

Искусственный свет многократно отразившийся в зеркалах лифтовой кабины раскаленным железом выжигал мозг. Майкрофт на пару секунд прикрыл глаза ладонью.

Наконец, нужный этаж.

Лифт бодро звякнул, выпуская своего пленника на свободу. Уставившись в пол, Майкрофт отсчитывал мучительно длинные шаги: десять, чтобы пересечь холл под диагонали, еще шесть по коридору, поворот направо, тринадцать шагов, приложить электромагнитную карту к считывателю, нажать на дверную ручку...

 - Мистер Холмс?

 - Инспектор? - Майкрофт равнодушно оглянулся, сил удивляться уже совсем не осталось. - Что вы здесь делаете?

 - Опрашиваю сотрудников. - Лестрейд философски пожал плечами, словно общение с высокопоставленными чиновниками давным-давно стало для него привычным занятием. - Это ваш кабинет? Можно войти?

 - Проходите. - Майкрофт распахнул дверь и, взмахом руки усадив на место подскочившую было помощницу, в три шага преодолел расстояние до второй двери. - В ближайшие пятнадцать минут не беспокоить, - отрывисто бросил он через плечо, переступая порог.

 Войдя следом, Лестрейд с любопытством осмотрелся по сторонам.

\- Никогда не задумывался, где и кем вы работаете, но должен сказать, это место вам подходит.

 Хотелось откинуться в кресле и, закрыв глаза, сдавить пульсирующие виски ладонями.

Непозволительная роскошь.

Майкрофт скрипнул зубами и вцепился пальцами в край столешницы. Перепроверил два раза, но так и не обнаружил желания тратить время на обмен любезностями.

\- Кого убили на этот раз?

 - Разве вы еще не в курсе? Сэра Найджела Николлса.

 Слегка прищурившись, Лестрейд что-то выискивал в облике Холмса, и тот не остался в долгу, пытаясь поймать отголоски эмоций на знакомом лице, предугадать, куда склонится чаша весов очередного в-третий-раз-все-еще-первого знакомства.

 - Вот как. - Майкрофт медленно моргнул. Каждое движение мимических мышц болезненным эхом прокатывалось под сводами черепа.

 - Когда вы видели Николлса в последний раз?

 Лестрейд вел себя подчеркнуто вежливо.

В другой ситуации Майкрофт бы непременно восхитился его выдержкой, но сегодня эта бесстрастная маска раздражала. Он выглядел как никогда ведомым и ненастоящим. Опустошенным.

 Куклу следует любить за ее одиночество.

 - Три дня назад на заседании Совета[2]. Мы с Клерком[3] редко пересекались по рабочим вопросам и не поддерживали личных отношений.

 С недавних пор Майкрофта преследовало острое чувство вины. Попытки доказать самому себе что отсутствие воспоминаний нивелирует боль не увенчались успехом.

Если не сохранилось материальных доказательств «происшествия», тогда то, чего никто не помнит - никогда не существовало.

Удобная концепция.

Нужно всего лишь забыть ощущение тепла, надежности рук и эйфории полета.

И сразу станет легче.

Им обоим.

 - У Николлса были враги? Вы знаете кого-либо, кто мог желать ему смерти?

 - Мне об этом ничего неизвестно, - резче, чем следовало, отчеканил Майкрофт.

 Очевидно, он переоценил собственные возможности.

Прошло всего три минуты из запланированных пятнадцати, а он уже готов был сдаться и, не запивая, проглотить обезболивающую таблетку прямо в присутствии Лестрейда.

Проклятая мигрень. Проклятые церемониальные японцы. Проклятая кукла.

 - Что-нибудь еще, инспектор? У меня много работы.

 - На этом все. Спасибо, что уделили мне время. - Сунув руку в карман пиджака, Лестрейд вытащил визитку. - Позвоните, если вспомните что-нибудь важное для следствия.

 - Непременно. - Майкрофт потянулся, чтобы взять визитку. Его взгляд упал на оголившееся чужое запястье. Разум захлестнула бессильная ярость. - Откуда у вас _это_? - рявкнул он, задрав манжету лестрейдовской рубашки.

 На светлой коже отчетливо выделялся бордовый опоясывающий след.

«Синтетическая веревка», - услужливо подсказала рациональная часть мозга. - «Неумелый бондаж. От двенадцати до двадцати четырех часов назад» _._

 Лестрейд стремительно отдернул руку, полоска картона выскользнула из пальцев и спланировала на край стола. В глубине карих зрачков на долю секунды отразились растерянность и удивление.

\- Не ваше дело, - зло процедил он и, не попрощавшись, вылетел из кабинета.

 Когда захлопнулась ведущая в коридор дверь, Майкрофт неожиданно громко и с надрывом расхохотался. Боль раскаленной лавой стекала по пищеводу, заполняя солнечное сплетение, в уголках глаз выступили слезы. Он все смеялся и смеялся, словно безумец. И лишь когда начал задыхаться, когда подогнулись задеревеневшие ноги, и мышцы скрутила жесткая судорога, затих на полувздохе - полувсхлипе. Обессилено рухнув в кресло, Майкрофт крепко зажмурился.

 Бесполезно.

Боль сама решает, когда прийти и как долго издеваться над человеком. От нее невозможно спрятаться. Пока Боль помнит о своей жертве, они останутся вместе, независимо от человеческих желаний и способностей. А людям остается лишь послушно болтаться на невидимой ваге, подчиняясь жестам верховного кукловода, и надеяться, что в обозримом будущем Боль найдет себе новую игрушку.

 ***

Подробную информацию о происшествии с участием Шерлока Майкрофт получил вечером в четверть одиннадцатого. Очередная безалаберная выходка нетерпеливого мальчишки – не захотел дожидаться приезда подкрепления и в одиночку сунулся в заброшенный цех металлообработки. Завод давно переехал на новую площадку, однако руководство не торопилось продавать выгодный участок в пределах Лондона, а тем временем неохраняемые помещения оккупировали разномастные лица-без-определенного-места-жительства.

 Шерлок поддерживал деловые отношения с малолетними беспризорниками и любил бравировать этим фактом, когда Майкрофт в очередной раз обвинял его в некоммуникабельности. Вот только взрослые бродяги за годы скитаний подрастеряли чувство юмора и терпение. Привычный подход не сработал, щеголеватого чужака приняли враждебно.

 Впрочем, будь Шерлок действительно один, все могло бы окончиться гораздо плачевнее. Лестрейд вытащил его из заварушки ценой порванной куртки, нескольких царапин и ушибов средней тяжести. Сам Шерлок заработал легкое сотрясение мозга, а от предложения провести ночь под присмотром врачей предсказуемо отказался.

 Игра зашла слишком далеко, пора забирать нити из рук учеников.

 Труп Клерка и последующее нападение на Шерлока стали теми песчинками, которые в конечном итоге спровоцировали обширный камнепад.

В расследованиях подобного рода всегда всплывала информация ограниченного пользования. Данные приходилось тщательно фильтровать, прежде чем преподнести общественности, скрывая промахи контрразведки и МИ6, усредняя человеческие потери. В силу своей неосведомленности в вопросах касающихся определенных сфер правительственной деятельности Скотланд-Ярд редко видел такую картину в полном объеме, что значительно тормозило ход следствия.

 Майкрофт не успел ознакомиться с собранными материалами, однако даже известных ему фактов с лихвой хватало, чтобы забрать все три дела под юрисдикцию службы Безопасности. При необходимости он забрал бы их даже без формального обоснования, а количество людей способных помешать Холмсу осуществить задуманное можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Но Мизинец предпочел не вмешиваться, Большой с головой погрузился в семейные распри, игнорируя доклады настойчивых ассистентов, Указательный упустил момент, сконцентрировавшись на поиске «крысы» среди подчиненных, Средний в предвкушении тер ладони, надеясь заполучить компромат на безупречного Холмса, а Безымянный устало отмахнулся: «Пусть делает, что хочет».

 Зал притих.

Даже спавшие в своих постелях дети интуитивно почувствовали – на сцену вышел Мастер.

Укрытый черной ширмой куколовод-универсал начал представление.

 Град телефонных звонков, сухие емкие приказы и финальный штрих – подтверждение от Секретаря Объединенного Разведывательного Комитета запустили громоздкий механизм бюрократической машины. Вышколенные машинистки строчили запросы и уведомления, секретари бегали по этажам, собирая нужные подписи, ставя гербовые печати, разнося копии утвержденных документов. В приемных переминались с ноги на ногу готовые сорваться с места курьеры.

 Несмотря на поздний час через сорок пять минут все формальности оказались соблюдены. Изъятые материалы следствия и коробки с вещественными доказательствами уже загрузили в фургон, тела убитых транспортировали в служебный морг, аналитики и узкопрофильные специалисты неторопливо стекались из разных концов города на свои рабочие места.

 Майкрофт удовлетворенно склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь к ровному гулу раскрутившихся шестеренок. Удовольствие от слаженной работы системы омрачило запоздалое понимание: «Не следовало потакать прихотям Шерлока, создавая куклу – инспектора полиции. Слишком ответственная должность для преходящей игрушки».

 Сдавив пальцами переносицу, Майкрофт шумно выдохнул и, сняв с вешалки пальто, вышел из кабинета.

 ***

 Время близилось к полуночи.

Поднявшись на второй этаж по хлипкой деревянной лестнице, Майкрофт вытащил из кармана невзрачный ключ и отомкнул дверь. Он делал дубликат от каждой съемной квартиры, в которой жил Шерлок. Тот знал, но никогда особо не возражал.

И хотя Майкрофт ловко орудовал отмычками и всегда мог постучаться, собственный ключ казался ему наиболее оптимальным вариантом. Как в далеком детстве – ненадолго заглянуть в комнату брата, просто чтобы удостовериться, что у него все нормально. В далеких от стандартов пределах холмсовской нормы.

 Кого он пытается обмануть?

Сегодняшний визит имел к Шерлоку весьма посредственное отношение.

 Прихожая приветствовала Майкрофта уютным полумраком.

Слабый свет настольной лампы сочился из единственной комнаты, освещая коридор ровно настолько, чтобы не споткнуться о разбросанные по полу вещи. Шум проезжающих вдоль улицы автомобилей вливался в распахнутую форточку.

Осторожно притворив входную дверь, Майкрофт в нерешительности замер у порога, напрягая зрение.

 Несколько минут он разглядывал бесформенную кучу на полуторной кровати, пытаясь определить количество спящих на ней тел, а затем в дальнем углу комнаты натужно скрипнуло кресло, выдавая пристроившегося на нем человека, и Майкрофт едва не рассмеялся от постыдной радости – Шерлок спал один.

 Сняв ноги с кровати, Лестрейд потянулся и тихо зевнул. Он подался вперед, вырываясь из тени и, оперев локти на колени, недовольно поморщился от повторного визга рассохшегося дерева.

Бесконечно усталый и измученный. Одинокий. До сих пор не сломленный.

 Привычно заныло под ребрами.

Насвистывая веселый мотивчик, Боль трудолюбиво крошила кости затупленной пилой.

Майкрофт и сам не заметил, когда успел смириться с ее присутствием.

 Внезапно лицо Лестрейда озарила мягкая улыбка, разгладив на мгновение суровую складку между бровей.

Легким движением откинув со лба Шерлока прядь волос, он поднялся с кресла и склонился у изголовья кровати, словно намереваясь поцеловать распростертого перед ним мужчину. Майкрофт поспешно отвернулся, горло сдавили ледяные щипцы разочарования.

 План сработал.

Лестрейд заинтересовался Шерлоком, можно отпраздновать очередную маленькую победу.

Вот только настроение отчего-то совсем не праздничное.

 Шагнув в тесную кухню, Майкрофт дождался, когда успокоится сбившееся с ритма сердце, и включил свет. Перестав таиться, он бегло проинспектировал холодильник, полки и навесные шкафчики. Скептически осмотрел заваленный хламом стол.

 - Мистер Холмс? - Лестрейд привалился к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди. - Шерлок говорил, что вы можете зайти, но мне кажется, ночь - не самое подходящее время для родственных визитов.

 - Примите душ, инспектор. - Не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, Майкрофт демонстративно втянул носом воздух. - Смойте с себя больничный запах и паранойю, которую вы подхватили от моего брата.

 Лестрейд недоверчиво фыркнул, но затем украдкой понюхал рукав рубашки и, скривившись, развернулся в сторону ванной комнаты.

 - Чистые полотенца в верхнем ящике. - Поджав губы, Майкрофт вытащил из завала банку со сморщенным человеческим ухом, плавающим в мутной желто-зеленой жидкости, и пихнул ее под мойку. - В нижний я вам не советую заглядывать.

 Без труда отыскав полотенце, Лестрейд повесил его на крючок и, немного помедлив, все же открыл нижний ящик. В первый момент он не увидел ничего особенного, но приглядевшись внимательней, рефлекторно задвинул ящик обратно. Слишком резко. Стоявший на краю раковины флакон с шампунем сорвался вниз и с громким стуком приземлился на кафельный пол.

 - Серьезно? Завернутая в целлофан человеческая кисть гниет в тумбочке? - пробормотал Лестрейд и, зажмурившись, потряс головой. - Да он совсем охренел!

 - Я же предупреждал, - донесся из кухни приглушенный голос Майкрофта, в котором отсутствовала полагающаяся случаю ирония или сочувствие. - Научные эксперименты Шерлока зачастую носят отталкивающий характер. Вам придется смириться, как я смирился в свое время.

 - Это мы еще посмотрим, - буркнул Лестрейд, включая воду, и начал раздеваться.

 Майкрофт снял пиджак и жилет, закатал рукава рубашки, сдернул галстук и принялся наводить некое подобие порядка: собрал мусор, сложил в мойку грязную посуду, даже частично вымыл. Отодвинув в дальний край стола микроскоп и многочисленные пробирки, протер освободившуюся поверхность.

 Разыгравшееся воображение настойчиво рисовало покрытого пеной Лестрейда под струям воды.

В ушах звенело захлестнувшее разум возбуждение.

 Шагнув к двери, за которой скрылся Лестрейд, Майкрофт осторожно потянул за ручку - не заперто.

«Это будет итоговой проверкой. Окончательным подтверждением того, что кукла потеряла ко мне всякий интерес» _,_ \- убеждал Майкрофт самого себя, предпочитая не анализировать тот факт, что вопреки логике надеется: отказа не последует. И до безумия боится потерять эту надежду.

Он облизнул сухие губы и сосчитал до ста, но так и не набрался решимости войти внутрь.

 Когда спустя пятнадцать минут посвежевший Лестрейд вышел из ванной комнаты, в воздухе уже витали соблазнительные ароматы горячей еды, а на столе возвышалось несколько пластиковых контейнеров с яркими наклейками и бутылка скотча. Майкрофт откупорил бутылку и, плеснув в стаканы щедрую порцию виски, придвинул один из них к Лестрейду.

 - Будем считать это поздним ужином. - Холмс кивнул в сторону контейнеров. - Выбирайте. Я не осведомлен о ваших вкусах. Здесь курица, лазанья и ризотто из итальянского ресторана на углу.

 - Когда вы все это успели? - Лестрейд обвел удивленным взглядом преобразившуюся кухню и плотнее запахнул позаимствованный у Шерлока халат. - Я уснул, пока принимал душ?

 - Еду купил мой водитель. - Сделав глоток виски, Майкрофт благоразумно отвернулся к окну. – «Пока я изображал долбанную фею-домработницу вместо того, чтобы послать все к чертям и насладиться водными процедурами в приятной компании» _._

 Майкрофт старательно игнорировал мысль о том, что теперь его и субъекта его настойчивого желания разделяли лишь четыре с половиной фута пустого пространства и небрежно затянутый пояс халата.

Внутри закипала неконтролируемая злость.

Он не должен был хотеть Лестрейда так стремительно, так яростно, так глубоко. Столь сильные эмоции грозили потерей контроля. А потеря контроля в свою очередь всегда вызывает проблемы. Той или иной степени серьезности.

 За спиной раздался вибрирующий от наслаждения тихий стон.

\- Восхитительно!

 «Да он издевается!» - Майкрофт развернулся на каблуках и прожег Лестрейда негодующим взглядом.

 - Простите мои манеры. - Лестрейд смущенно покосился на нетронутую вилку с ножом, а затем на обглоданную куриную кость в руке. - Детская привычка. Всегда ем курицу руками.

 Майкрофт с завистью проследил за кончиком языка, пробежавшим по раскрасневшимся губам.

Бросив кость в опустевший контейнер, Лестрейд принялся методично облизывать кончики пальцев.

Майкрофт скривился: «Бога ради!». Стремительно теряя выдержку, он схватил кухонное полотенце и протянул его Лестрейду. Тот иронично хмыкнул, вытер руки и принялся за ризотто. Будь Лестрейд настоящей личностью, Майкрофт ни секунды не медля выдернул бы его из-за стола и продемонстрировал, какое удовольствие может доставить опытный мужчина своему любовнику при помощи языка и десяти пальцев.

Чертова кукла!

 - Присоединяйтесь. - Отложив вилку в сторону, Лестрейд кивнул на нераспечатанный контейнер.

 - Я не голоден.

 - Лжете. - Лестрейд поднялся на ноги и шагнул к Майкрофту, заставляя его вжаться в подоконник. - Я заметил ваш голодный взгляд. Вы съели бы меня целиком, если бы вам представился такой шанс. - На его лице заиграла двусмысленная усмешка. - А может, вы на диете? - вкрадчиво прошептал он, обводя пальцем верхнюю пуговицу холмсовской рубашки.

 «Верно. Моя новая диета запрещает даже мечтать о таких деликатесах, как сексуальный кареглазый инспектор готовый распластать меня на кухонном столе в квартире моего младшего брата» _._

Майкрофт задрожал, ощутив чужое дыхание на губах, и судорожно сглотнул, когда пуговица с готовностью выскользнула из петли.

В этот момент в комнате что-то с грохотом упало, сообщая гостям о пробуждении хозяина, а затем послышались приближающиеся шлепки босых ног по полу. Резко отстранившись, Лестрейд вернулся на стул.

 Войдя в кухню, Шерлок посмотрел сначала на Лестрейда, продолжившего невозмутимо поглощать ризотто, а затем на непривычно растрепанного Майкрофта.

\- Слово «проваливай» кажется мне самым подходящим эвфемизмом, учитывая время суток и малоприятные события прошедшего дня, - хмуро сообщил он, сверля Майкрофта покрасневшими от усталости глазами. - Или мне придется вкратце обрисовать свои тезисы, чтобы ты принял мою точку зрения?

 Вздернув подбородок, Майкрофт с королевской снисходительностью выдержал взгляд Шерлока.

\- Я забрал дело, - бесстрастно сообщил он. - Все три дела, если быть точным. Если желаешь поучаствовать, жду тебя в девять утра у центрального входа Темз-Хаус[4]. К вам, инспектор, это тоже относится. С номинальной точки зрения расследование по-прежнему ведет Скотланд-Ярд, но де факто... Если не присоединитесь к нам, вам останется лишь выискивать ответы на неудобные вопросы общественности, присутствовать на конференциях с журналистами и всячески изображать полезную деятельность. У вас есть восемь часов на размышления, - с этими словами Майкрофт сгреб со стула свои вещи и покинул квартиру.

 Через двенадцать минут Хранитель позвонил Максу на мобильный и предложил съездить на Процедуры.

***

Без трех минут девять Майкрофт выбрался из служебного автомобиля и мысленно улыбнулся - на нижней ступени парадной лестницы Темз-Хаус застыл Шерлок. Лестрейд курил чуть правее, задумчиво разглядывая угловатые скульптуры, примостившиеся по бокам исполинской арки.

 - Доброе утро, - сухо поприветствовал Майкрофт и направился прямиком к клетчатым массивным дверям. – Рад, что вы приняли верное решение.

 Очутившись в тесном вестибюле, Майкрофт не задерживаясь прошествовал мимо автоматических проходных к расположенному в левом углу VIP-входу. За проходными светилось пять одинаковых прозрачных капсул, по форме напоминавших яйцо, отложенное неизвестным науке гигантским насекомым. Вставив в прорезь считывателя карту, Майкрофт набрал шестизначный код на клавиатуре и шагнул в тесную капсулу. Дверь за его спиной со свистом захлопнулась, пять секунд внешне ничего не происходило, затем распахнулась другая дверь, открывая путь во внутренние помещения Темз-Хаус.

 - Они со мной, - сообщил Майкрофт сотруднику службы безопасности, дежурившему в стеклянной будке, и махнул рукой в сторону своих спутников.

 Невозмутимо кивнув, охранник отстучал комбинацию цифр на пульте, переключая стойку в ручной режим, не требующий идентификации.

Первым в раскрывшуюся капсулу ринулся Шерлок. За пять секунд он успел отыскать глазами датчики огнестрельного оружия, взрывчатки, металла и еще с десяток других, которые оказался не в силах классифицировать. Нехотя покинув это чудо современной техники, он остановился в четырех футах от Майкрофта и уставился на дежурного, с которого внезапно слетела маска опытного сотрудника, уступив место удивлению, в равных пропорциях смешанному со странным азартом и настороженностью.

 - Под мою ответственность, - бросил Майкрофт через плечо, даже не удосужившись повернуться к собеседнику.

 Шерлок привстал на цыпочки и успел заметить полыхавший красным индикатор на пульте - крайний слева во втором ряду, прежде чем охранник придавил кнопку, выпуская Лестрейда из капсулы. Судя по безмятежному выражению лица, детектив-инспектор не обратил внимания на заминку, с философским терпением пережидая вынужденное заточение.

 «Приблизительно сто индикаторов, и никаких пометок, чтобы определить их назначение». - Закусив губу, Шерлок окинул Лестрейда пытливым взором и покосился на Майкрофта. – «Занятно» _._

Майкрофт держался уверенно и бесстрастно – ни одной лишней эмоции, однако Шерлок слишком хорошо знал своего брата и смог уловить легкий диссонанс. В мозгу промелькнуло чарующее слово «тайна», по нервам заструилась сладкая дрожь. Шерлок весело хмыкнул и сунул руки в карманы пальто, предвкушая удовольствие от нового ребуса.

 ***

Они долго петляли по скучным коридорам, поднимались вверх и спускались вниз, сворачивали в неприметные двери и пересекали однообразные залы. Казалось, они запутывали следы, пытаясь сбить с толку возможных преследователей.

 - Всегда ненавидел эти шпионские штучки, - пробурчал Лестрейд, окончательно потерявшись в хитросплетении коридоров. – Я даже не представляю, на каком мы сейчас этаже.

 - Восточное крыло, пятый этаж, средняя треть, - рассеянно отозвался Шерлок, на секунду вынырнув из размышлений.

 - Отлично! Не отходи от меня ни на шаг. Будем выбираться вместе. - Лестрейд радостно хлопнул в ладоши, заставив Майкрофта поморщится от громкого звука, эхом прокатившегося вдоль пустых стен. – А то я уже сто раз пожалел, что не стал выцарапывать метки на развилках и разбрасывать конфетные фантики.

 - Мы пришли. - Резко остановившись, Майкрофт распахнул одну из дверей и шагнул в просторное ярко освещенное помещение.

 Возле входа высились три белых пластиковых доски, увешанные фотографиями и распечатками, испещренные краткими заметками. Двое мужчин оживленно переговаривались в углу комнаты, изучая подробную карту Лондона, еще несколько человек уткнулись в мониторы компьютеров. Худенькая девушка в черной водолазке перебирала картонные папки с документами.

 Майкрофт представил присутствующим в комнате людям своих спутников и, опустившись в ближайшее кресло, попросил Арчера - руководителя группы кратко изложить основные моменты расследуемых дел. Встав из-за стола, Арчер жестом указал Шерлоку и Лестрейду на свободные стулья, предлагая присесть, и заложил руки за спину.

 - Первая жертва – Джеффри Сазерленд. Задушен на диване в собственной гостиной, затем особым образом подвешен на веревке. Имитация танцевальной марионетки Тамилнада. В крови жертвы обнаружена ударная доза алкоголя и кокаина, под ногтями кровь и частицы эпидермиса, на полу возле дивана использованные презервативы. Тело обнаружил друг Сазерленда - Дональд Уилсон, находившийся в квартире в момент убийства. Эксперты установили, что за пару часов до смерти Сазерленд занимался сексом. На презервативах обнаружено три различных набора ДНК. В ходе допроса Уилсон подтвердил свое участие в групповом сексе с незнакомой девушкой, приглашенной Сазерлендом.

 - Для сотрудников МИ5 проводят специальные курсы, на которых учат подбирать наиболее дипломатичные формулировки? - Откинувшись на спинку стула, Шерлок скрестил вытянутые ноги в лодыжках. – Изнасилование – вот верное определение произошедшего. Девушка сопротивлялась, только слепой мог не заметить очевидных подтверждений этому на месте преступления.

 - Уилсон отрицает изнасилование. - Лестрейд скрестил руки на груди. – У нас нет заявления девушки и прямых доказательств, а твои предположения к делу не пришьешь. У семьи Уилсонов слишком зубастый адвокат.

 - Только шепните, и парни Майкрофта в два счета разговорят зарвавшегося нахала. - Шерлок заговорчески подмигнул Лестрейду. – Никакой папаша не поможет.

 Майкрофт оцепенел.

На долю секунды ему показалось, что Шерлок все знает. Знает, сколь неоправданно многое может позволить Майкрофт в минуту слабости одному необычному инспектору Скотланд-Ярда.

«Сам виноват. Следовало лучше себя контролировать». - Майкрофт поджал губы. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что сотрудники МИ5 воспримут эту фразу как грубый намек на влиятельность Холмса и не догадаются о его особом расположении к Лестрейду.

 - Уилсон утверждает, что был слишком пьян и первым покинул гостиную, отправившись спать. Ничего подозрительного не видел и не слышал, очнулся лишь к утру. - Лестрейд даже не взглянул на Майкрофта, сделав вид, будто не слышал последней реплики Шерлока.

 - Анализ крови Уилсона подтвердил высокую концентрацию алкоголя, - кивнул Арчер. - Следов наркотика не обнаружено, ссадин и царапин на коже нет, но версию с изнасилованием я бы не стал так легко отбрасывать. Да и самого Уилсона исключать из списка подозреваемых преждевременно.

 - У Уилсона твердое алиби на момент совершения двух последующих убийств. - Лестрейд задумчиво покачал головой. – И я очень сомневаюсь, что Сазерленда задушила девушка. Хотя, скорее всего, она хорошо знакома с убийцей.

 - Мстительный бойфренд или родственник? – Один из аналитиков на мгновение вынырнул из-за монитора.

 – По совокупности фактов можно с уверенностью утверждать, что девушка добровольно зашла в квартиру Сазерленда, - менторским тоном заявил Шерлок. – Вероятность наличия бойфренда или мужа слишком мала. Скорее всего, убийца – родственник девушки. Брат, или отец.

 - Все нити ведут к этой таинственной девушке. - Лестрейд закинул руки за голову и качнулся на задних ножках стула. – Отыщем ее - получим и убийцу, и мотив.

 Сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, Майкрофт взглянул из-под полуопущенных ресниц на профиль Лестрейда: проследил идеальную, словно выточенную искусным скульптором линию подбородка, задержался на гладко выбритой ямочке, скользнул вдоль горла. В ушах зашумела кровь, ладони покрыла испарина. «Проклятье!» - Майкрофт закрыл глаза и до крови прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Металлический привкус во рту частично погасил вспыхнувшее возбуждение.

 - Хорошо, двигаемся дальше. - Визуализируя свои слова, Арчер шагнул к следующей доске с фотографиями. - Вторая жертва – Филипп МакКей. Лишен сознания ударом по затылку, после чего посажен на кол, умер в результате кровопотери. Имитация тростевой куклы. На ноутбуке жертвы найдено множество любительских фотографий в стиле БДСМ, сделанных в специально оборудованной комнате его квартиры. В названиях каталогов присутствует дата и имя, без указания фамилий.

 - Отпечатки пальцев, образцы ДНК на сессионных принадлежностях? – деловито уточнил Майкрофт, вернув относительную ясность мышления.

 - Не обнаружены. - Лестрейд рассеяно провел рукой по волосам. – Все принадлежности тщательно очищены и продезинфицированы. МакКей оказался педантом, покруче чем…, - запнувшись на полуслове, Лестрейд нервно прикусил нижнюю губу и уставился в пол. – Оказался очень педантичен в данном вопросе, - неловко закончил он, опустив сцепленные в замок руки на колени.

 В тот момент Майкрофт бы многое отдал, чтобы проникнуть в разум Лестрейда, изучить смутившие самоуверенного инспектора мысли и воспоминания. Избегая признавать очевидные факты, Майкрофт страстно желал и одновременно боялся обнаружить себя в очередной фантазии упрямой куклы.

 - На одежде жертвы в районе левого плеча найден искусственный волос с частицами клея. Длина волоса один дюйм, цвет белый, - прервал затянувшуюся паузу Арчер.

 - Убийца носит парик? – девушка в черной водолазке пробежала взглядом вынесенный на одну из досок список предполагаемых примет преступника.

 - Не возьмусь утверждать. В двух других случаях криминалисты не обнаружили никаких искусственных волос.

 - Вам удалось идентифицировать хотя бы одну из девушек, изображенных на тех фотографиях? – хмуро проворчал Шерлок, барабаня пальцами по столешнице и не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

 - К сожалению…, - начал Арчер.

 - Чем вы тут вообще занимаетесь? – взорвался он. - Пустая трата времени. Пока что я не услышал ничего нового, - Шерлок дернулся, намереваясь вскочить на ноги, но Майкрофт крепко сжал пальцами его плечо, вынуждая остаться на месте.

 - Продолжай, Арчер.

 - Третья жертва - Найджел Николлс. Как и в двух предыдущих случаях найден в собственной квартире, никаких следов взлома или незаконного проникновения. Опять имитация театральной куклы, на этот раз марионетка с большим количеством управляющих нитей, 17 штук. Также как и МакКей, был еще жив, когда преступник его подвешивал, но сопротивления не оказал.

 - В отчете патологоанатома сказано, что Николлс умер в результате остановки сердца. - Лестрейд, в конце концов, справился с замешательством и вернулся к обсуждению. - Лечащий врач подтвердил наличие многолетнего хронического заболевания.

 - Тогда что мы тут расследуем? - Арчер многозначительно выгнул бровь. – Надругательство над телом высокопоставленного чиновника после естественной смерти?

 - Патологоанатом увидел то, что захотел увидеть. - Скинув руку Майкрофта, Шерлок все же поднялся со стула и принялся расхаживать из угла в угол. – Было бы очень удобно списать смерть Николлса на возраст и состояние здоровья. Нужно еще раз тщательно осмотреть тело, провести анализ крови, проверить…

 - Уже сделано. - Арчер не пытался скрыть торжествующую ухмылку. – Подкожная инъекция препарата М99, фармацевтическое название «Эторфин». Самые миниатюрные инсулиновые иглы имеют диаметр около одного поинта[5] и оставляют микроскопическую точку на коже после инъекции, которую очень легко пропустить. К тому же укол был произведен в предплечье, позднее как раз в этом месте убийца закрепил одну из веревок, ссадина от которой хорошо замаскировала и без того незаметный след от иглы.

 - М99? – Шерлок резко остановился. – Я читал про этот препарат. Сильное парализующее средство, используется на млекопитающих больших размеров. Четырех миллиграмм вполне достаточно, чтобы погрузить в сон пятитонного слона. М99 сложно достать, его не купишь в обычной аптеке.

 - В нашей стране его применяют в некоторых зоопарках и иногда в конюшнях, - подала голос худенькая девушка в черной водолазке. – Их не так много в окрестностях Лондона, проверка займет примерно полдня.

 - Хорошо. - Арчер на несколько секунд замолчал. – Подготовь список объектов и выдели для этой задачи троих человек. Пусть выяснят условия хранения М99, сопоставят имеющиеся объемы с зафиксированными случаями использования, составят перечень сотрудников, имеющих доступ к препарату.

 - Шерлок, поясни нам, пожалуйста, одну из своих логических цепочек. - Майкрофт с ленивой грацией поднялся с кресла. – Какая связь между заброшенным цехом и этими тремя убийствами?

 - Металлообрабатывающие станки немецкой фирмы «Knuth Werkzeugmaschinen».

Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на Арчера, словно надеясь, что тот подхватит нить разговора и продолжит рассказ, однако на лице руководителя группы, впрочем, как и на лицах остальных сотрудников МИ5 застыло растерянное выражение.

\- Да ладно… - В тоне Шерлока промелькнуло удивление пополам с недоверием. – Неужели вы не обратили внимания на шурупы, которыми убийца закрепил «золотую»[6] нить Николлса? Своеобразная форма и размер головки, необычный шлиц[7]. Использовались в древних моделях станков до наступления эры всеобщей стандартизации.

 «1:1», - мысленно усмехнулся Майкрофт, с удовольствием отметив мерцающие победные искорки в глазах брата, но тут же себя одернул. – «Это не университетская викторина “Братья Холмс против МИ5”. Мы работаем в одной команде».

 - Подытожим. - Арчер вышел на середину комнаты, привлекая всеобщее внимание. – Что общего во всех трех убийствах?

 Один из парней-аналитиков встал из-за компьютера.

\- Холостые мужчины, принадлежали к высшему слою общества, жили в разных районах Лондона. Все трое работали в государственных учреждениях, но в разных департаментах, и не пересекались по роду служебной деятельности. Личное знакомство не подтверждено. Их тела после смерти были закреплены особым образом: с очевидной, но достаточно поверхностной имитацией театральных кукол. Во всех трех случаях убийца оставил одинаковую надпись на месте преступления: «Прекратите мучить Энни».

 - Вы выяснили, кем может быть эта Энни?

 - Да кем угодно… Женой, дочерью, любимой собакой, старушкой из соседнего подъезда. Не удивлюсь, если она окажется плодом больного воображения убийцы.

 - Какие предположения по психологическому портрету преступника?

 - С большой долей вероятности он вообще не имеет отношения к театру и театральным куклам. Умен и предусмотрителен – он не оставил явных следов или отпечатков пальцев, убивал каждый раз новым способом, для составления визуальной части послания использовал подручные предметы, но в последнем случае принес веревки и крепеж с собой. Возможны серьезные психические отклонения. Он искренне верит, что сообщение достигнет адресата, но не имеет возможности связаться с ним лично. По одной из версий убийца - религиозный фанатик пытающийся получить ответ от Бога.

 - Как связан выбор куклы для имитации с самой жертвой?

 - Это та роль, в которой убийца представлял жертву в повседневной жизни, либо то, за что он ее наказывал. Как и большинство молодых людей, Сазерленд любил посещать клубные вечеринки, зажигать на танцполе – отсюда тамильская марионетка. МакКей практиковал сессии с бондажем и ограничением подвижности – тростевая кукла. Николлс… у него не нашлось особенных пристрастий, но… Знаете, есть такое определение: «Марионетки – аристократы кукольного мира». Николлс был потомственным аристократом – властным, влиятельным, избалованным своей значимостью.

 - Считаете, даже за Клерком скрывался невидимый кукловод, контролирующий его поступки?

 - Если убийца не брал во внимание политическую подоплеку вопроса и принял на вооружение философско-религиозную… то – да. Древнегреческие философы, такие как Платон и Аристотель любили называть людей чудесными куклами богов и проводить аналогии между человеком и марионеткой.

 - Любопытные размышления, спасибо. - Арчер повернулся к доскам с материалами следствия и наморщил лоб, собираясь с мыслями. - Детектив-инспектор, что вы смогли отыскать на той заброшенной промплощадке? – неожиданно поинтересовался он спустя пару минут.

 - Приключений на свою задницу. - Лестрейд покосился на Шерлока, под сдавленные смешки окружающих. – Постоянные обитатели этой дыры отказались сотрудничать с полицией. Мы нашли место, откуда преступник предположительно выкрутил те шурупы, но это не принесло нам никакой новой зацепки.

 - Понятно. - Арчер поскреб затылок, что-то просчитывая в уме. – Дайте нам точный адрес, и мы отправим туда агента, который отлично впишется в местный контингент. Возможно, узнаем что-нибудь полезное.

 На этом обсуждение закончилось.

Сотрудники МИ5 разбрелись по своим местам, возвращаясь к прерванной работе. Майкрофт украдкой посмотрел на часы.

Оставаться дольше было бессмысленно и невозможно. Через полчаса начнется заседание комитета по проблемам Ближнего Востока, на котором Холмс обязан присутствовать, однако покидать эту комнату совершенно не хотелось.

Он готов был бесконечно наблюдать за Лестрейдом… Максом?... притягательной куклой с искусственной, но удивительно полноценной и завораживающей личностью.

 Майкрофт старательно запоминал, как Лестрейд жестикулирует, что-то объясняя одному из парней-аналитиков, а затем забавно хмурит брови и едва заметно шевелит губами, листая файл на экране компьютера. Как дружелюбно улыбается девушке в черной водолазке, случайно столкнувшись с ней возле принтера. Как без малейшего намека на раздражение отдает Шерлоку только что налитый для себя стаканчик кофе и идет к кофеварке за новым. Как блаженно жмурится, сделав первый глоток, и чуть ослабляет узел галстука.

 Шерлок копался в ноутбуке МакКея.

Тыча пальцем в экран, он снисходительно доказывал свою правоту лохматому пареньку в круглых очках и казался как никогда довольным, почти счастливым. Лестрейд засел за телефон, продолжив начатый вчера опрос руководителей кукольных трупп Лондона и близлежащих графств. В самом Лондоне существовала лишь одна постоянная площадка для кукольных представлений – театр «Маленький Ангел» на Дагмар-Пассаж, и у всех штатных сотрудников театра имелось подтвержденное алиби.

 Изучив текущую ситуацию со всех доступных ракурсов, Майкрофт не нашел ни одной веской причины, ради которой ему надлежало остаться. Нахлынуло тоскливое ощущение ненужности.

Кивком попрощавшись с Арчером, Майкрофт направился к выходу, но возле самой двери остановился, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на брата и его куклу.

 Уткнувшись в экран ноутбука, Шерлок требовательно выбросил руку в сторону Лестрейда. Тот дернул из стопки чистый лист бумаги и сунул вместе с маркером в подставленную ладонь, не прекращая разговаривать по телефону. Бросив лист на стол, Шерлок начал что-то торопливо записывать.

Со стороны эта ментальная связь – без слов, специальных жестов или зрительного контакта казалась даже более интимной и ценной, чем первый поцелуй.

Имел ли Майкрофт право, лишать брата этого восхитительного чувства? Нашел бы в себе достаточно сил?

 Резко кольнуло под ребрами, и Майкрофт едва не сложился пополам. Медленно втянув воздух через нос, он вышел в коридор и осторожно притворил за собой дверь.

И мысленно пообещал прекратить пользоваться услугами Доллхауса, как только сотрудники Службы Безопасности найдут и обезвредят безумного кукольника.

Если доживет до этого светлого часа.

 ***

 - Сэр. - Лестрейд ловко протиснулся между двумя сотрудниками, на ходу размахивая распечатанной фотографией. – Руководитель кукольной труппы Гилфорда опознал одну из девушек МакКея. Люси Честер – младшая сестра художника труппы Саймона Честера. Со слов руководителя, Саймон уже десять дней не появлялся на работе, домашний телефон не отвечает, сотовый недоступен. Мне запросить группу вооруженного реагирования, или вы отправите за ним сотрудников МИ5?

 - Справимся своими силами. - Арчер перевел взгляд с фотографии девушки на Лестрейда и одобрительно кивнул. – Спасибо, детектив-инспектор. Хорошая работа.

 ***

 На стук в дверь никто не ответил, из квартиры Саймона Честера не доносилось ни звука.

За двадцать секунд вскрыв дверной замок, люди в черных бронежилетах бесшумно проникли внутрь и обнаружили на полу в гостиной тело мужчины, лежащего лицом вниз в окружении сигаретных окурков, засохших остатков пищи и пустых бутылок из-под алкоголя. Облезлые стены комнаты были увешаны куклами, на верстаке валялись деревянные заготовки, измятые чертежи, тюбики с красками и разнокалиберный инструмент.

 Командир группы снял перчатку и, склонившись над телом, приложил палец к сонной артерии:

\- Жив. - Он перевернул Честера на спину и, оттянув верхнее веко, по очереди изучил оба зрачка. - Упился до беспамятства. - Выпрямившись, он махнул рукой подчиненным. – Выносите его.

 ***

 Особый сектор медицинских работников, состоящих на службе в МИ5, сделал практически невозможное - через полтора часа после прибытия Честер уже сидел в комнате для допросов. Злой и совершенно вменяемый. Обхватив себя за плечи, он скованно застыл на краю жесткого стула, стараясь не шевелиться. По отекшему багровому лицу периодически пробегала тень болезненной судороги.

 - Здравствуйте, мистер Честер. - Лестрейд шагнул в комнату, держа в руках тонкую офисную папку. – Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов.

 Честер не ответил на приветствие, даже не поднял взгляд, лишь сильнее стиснул пальцами плечи.

 - Скажите, вы знакомы с человеком по имени Филипп МакКей? – Лестрейд положил на стол фотографию.

 - Нет, - проскрежетал Честер.

 - Вы знаете, кто изображен на этом фото? – Лестрейд достал из папки снимок Люси.

 - Моя сестра. - Честер без интереса покосился на изображение.

 - Вы знаете, где было сделано это фото?

 - Нет.

 - Кто мучает Энни?

 - Какую еще Энни?

 - Вы поддерживаете отношения с сестрой?

 - Нет.

 - Когда вы общались с ней в последний раз?

 - Она звонила мне полгода назад, может год.

 - Где вы провели последние десять дней?

 - Дома.

 - И никуда не выходили?

 - Ходил в магазин за виски. - Честер неприятно усмехнулся. – Вы испохабили мне весь отпуск, я подам на вас в суд.

 - Ваш начальник заявил, что вы перестали выходить на работу без предупреждения. Отпуск вам не оформляли.

 - Плевать. Мне было нужно отдохнуть.

 - Кто мучает Энни?

 - Не знаю никакой Энни. - Честер раздраженно скривился. – Что вам от меня нужно?

 - Просто поговорить. - Лестрейд опустился на соседний стул. - Вы совсем не удивились антуражу фотографии. Вы знали, что ваша сестра практикует БДСМ?

 - Она с детства вела себя как извращенка.

 - Ее часто обижали?

 - Не знаю.

 - Вам приходилось защищать сестру от ее приятелей, случайных знакомых?

 - Говорю же, мы не общаемся. - Честер разжал пальцы и хлопнул рукой по столу. – Никогда не общались. Понятия не имею, чем и с кем она занимается.

 - Вы убили Филиппа МакКея?

 - Я никого не убивал.

 - Кто мучает Энни?

 - Да какую, к черту, Энни? – брызжа слюной, выкрикнул Честер.

 - Кто-нибудь может подтвердить, что вы провели все десять дней в своей квартире?

 - Мои детки. - Облокотившись на стол, Честер стиснул ладонями виски. – Мои озорные куколки.

 - Вы говорите сейчас о театральных куклах? – снисходительно уточнил Лестрейд, и Честер едва заметно кивнул. – А кто-нибудь из людей, живых разумных людей может подтвердить ваши слова?

 Честер вскинул голову и пригвоздил Лестрейда к стулу тяжелым взглядом.

 - Они - живые. Художник вкладывает частичку души в каждое из своих творений. А вы до ужаса боитесь это признать, потому что иначе придется взять ответственность за всю ту боль и страдания, что человечество причиняет куклам из века в век.

 С кристальной четкостью Лестрейд осознал, что уже где-то слышал, а может, читал… думал и рассуждал точно такими же словами на похожую тему. Вот только где и с кем? Как ни старался, он так и не смог вспомнить подробности.

 ***

 Ближе к вечеру Майкрофт управился с не терпящими отлагательств делами и вновь появился на пятом этаже Темз-Хауз, чтобы лично выслушать доклад Арчера.

 Беседа с Честером не принесла желаемых результатов, а в его квартире сотрудники МИ5 не обнаружили ничего подозрительного.

Лестрейд переговорил с Люси Честер, и она подтвердила слова брата. Люси весьма смутно помнила Филиппа МакКея, назвала его мимолетным увлечением. Сазерленда и Николлса никогда не встречала.

 Несмотря на психические отклонения и отсутствие алиби, Саймон Честер совершенно не подходил на роль расчетливого убийцы. Соседи и миловидная продавщица из ближайшего супермаркета подтвердили, что Честер неделями не выходил из запоя, игнорируя окружающий мир, прятался в своей грязной полутемной квартире и мастерил кукол. Казалось невероятным, чтобы он приехал в Лондон и незамеченный никем убил троих человек, но Арчер решил подстраховаться и на всякий случай оставить Честера в камере на ближайшую пару дней.

 Шерлок совместно со специалистом МИ5 изучил структуру жесткого диска с ноутбука МакКея и наткнулся на каталог, дата удаления которого совпадала с днем убийства МакКея. Им удалось восстановить несколько фотографий, сделанных полгода назад. На них была запечатлена еще одна девушка, в названии каталога значилось ее имя: Айрин.

 ***

 - Мистер Холмс, вы должны на это взглянуть. - Арчер протянул Майкрофту лист бумаги, испещренный цифрами, одна строка которого была выделена желтым маркером, а на полях сделана приписка от руки: «ДХ». – За неделю до смерти Николлс звонил со своего мобильного в Доллхаус.

 - Доллхаус? Что это? – оживился Шерлок.

 - Элитный публичный дом, - солгал Майкрофт прежде, чем Арчер успел раскрыть рот. – Вы проверили телефонные звонки двух других жертв?

 - Конечно, - кивнул Арчер, пытаясь скрыть замешательство. – За последний квартал звонков на номер Доллхауса с сотовых Сазерленда и МакКея не обнаружено.

 - Возможно, этот звонок так же не относится к делу. - Майкрофт пожал плечами. – Но я запрошу у Миллера данные по своим каналам. Официальный запрос займет слишком много времени.

 - Так ты почетный клиент публичного дома, братец? – не преминул съязвить Шерлок. – Водишь дружбу с местной Мадам?

 Майкрофт зачем-то покосился на притихшего возле ближайшего стола Лестрейда, а затем смерил Шерлока холодным взглядом.

\- Всегда полагал, что моя сексуальная жизнь тебя не интересует, - сухо отрезал он. – Впредь постарайся оградить меня от такого рода разочарований. - Развернувшись на каблуках, Майкрофт неторопливо покинул комнату.

 ***

 - Сэр, я сконсолидировал и обработал отчеты агентов об использовании Эторфина. - Один из аналитиков встал из-за компьютера. – Есть кое-что любопытное. Владелец ипподрома в Эпсоме – Чарльз Флай не может однозначно подтвердить использование М99. Говорит, что они вскрыли новый флакон примерно полтора года назад, когда один из жеребцов серьезно переломал ноги, но сейчас препарата в этом флаконе существенно меньше, чем должно было остаться, учитывая массу и габариты лошади. Я покопался в досье родственников Флая и обнаружил, что его родной брат – Том досрочно освобожден из тюрьмы Уандсворт три с половиной недели назад.

 - За что его посадили?

 - Мошенничество с парламентскими накладными. Его подозревали в краже более ста тысяч фунтов стерлингов, но смогли доказать и осудили лишь за двадцать тысяч. Приговорили к двум годам лишения свободы с конфискацией имущества, выпустили через год за примерное поведение.

 - И как, по-твоему, нечистый на руку финансист может быть связан с нашим расследованием?

 - До ареста Том Флай работал в непосредственном подчинении у МакКея.

 - Согласен, это совпадение требует проверки. - Арчер поскреб затылок и поднялся из-за стола. – Я сам съезжу в Эпсом, заодно проветрю голову.

 ***

 - Мистер Холмс, вы же понимаете, мы не можем раскрывать данные своих клиентов. - Миллер страдальчески заломил руки. – Это конфиденциальная информация.

 - Не понимаю. - Майкрофт отрицательно качнул головой. – Ваш клиент мертв, и я хочу ознакомиться с договором, заключенным между ним и Доллхаусом.

 - Вот вам, к примеру, понравилось бы, если бы Доллхаус передал третьему лицу информацию о _вашем_ договоре?

 - Если бы я умер? – Майкрофт скептически вздернул бровь. – Мне стало бы все равно.

 - Вы разрушаете мой бизнес. - Миллер нервно вскочил с кресла. – Люди перестанут пользоваться услугами Доллхауса, если узнают, что мы разглашаем их секреты направо и налево.

 - Мы пустили вашу корпорацию на территорию Соединенного Королевства с несколькими обязательными условиями, одно из которых гласит: по первому требованию предоставлять государственным органам власти требуемую для расследования информацию и не препятствовать свершению правосудия. Я лично курировал ваш вопрос, поэтому досконально помню окончательный вариант соглашения. У вас нет выбора: либо вы дадите мне нужные сведения, либо… Внезапно всплывут ваши связи с международными террористами, или окажется, что вы продаете британские секреты иностранным разведкам… Поверьте, я сумею убедить всех ваших влиятельных клиентов в том, что Доллхаус представляет непосредственную угрозу национальной безопасности. Вас не просто вышвырнут за пределы страны, а будут судить и приговорят к самой высшей мере наказания.

 В глазах Миллера на мгновение полыхнула откровенная ненависть. Схватив телефонную трубку, он набрал один из коротких внутренних номеров.

\- Дэни? Сейчас к тебе спустится мистер Холмс. Окажи ему полное содействие. Предоставь любую информацию, которую он потребует.

 ***

 - Мистер Флай? – обратился Арчер к высокому грузному мужчине, выйдя из автомобиля на посыпанную гравием подъездную дорожку. – Мне нужно задать вам несколько дополнительных вопросов насчет доступа к аптечке с Эторфином. Мои коллеги уже опрашивали вас этим утром. - Он мельком показал липовое служебное удостоверение.

 - У меня неприятности? – Флай огорченно всплеснул руками. – Даже не подозревал, что использование этого препарата так строго контролируется государством. Пройдемте в дом, мы живем с противоположной стороны ипподрома.

 ***

 Чем дольше Майкрофт вчитывался в подробности договора между Николлсом и Долхаусом, тем противнее ему становилось. _Больной ублюдок._

 - Дэни, что означает буквенная категория в договоре?

 - Степень риска. Физическая и психологическая степень риска для Актива при выполнении конкретного задания. Аналитик подробно изучает досье каждого нового клиента, неподтвержденные слухи, происшествия с его участием и присваивает определенную категорию, одну из десяти. Впоследствии категория может изменяться при составлении каждого последующего договора по результатам анализа пожеланий клиента. Разумеется, категория никогда не понижается, даже за примерное поведение. - Дэни рассмеялся, уловив в своих словах забавную аналогию. - Если в процессе выполнения договора возникает не оговоренный заранее инцидент…

 - Инцидент?

 - Физическая травма или увечье, жесткое психологическое насилие. Тогда штатный врач Доллхауса имеет право повысить категорию на основании зафиксированных повреждений.

 - А существуют такие клиенты, которым вы отказали в услугах из-за слишком высокой категории?

 - Насколько мне известно – нет. Это всего лишь вопрос цены. Если клиент имеет особенные фантазии и готов за них заплатить, он получит у нас все необходимое.

 Майкрофт внутренне содрогнулся.

Официально называя себя прогрессивной развлекательной организацией, Доллхаус оказался ядом, основательно подпортившим и без того далекое от совершенства британское высшее общество.

 - Тебя не смущает, что Доллхаус при помощи твоих разработок культивирует человеческие извращения?

 - Нет. - Отвернувшись от монитора, Дэни до побелевших костяшек впился пальцами в подлокотники кресла. – Я просто выполняю свою работу. И если уж на то пошло, подписывая контракт, я изначально понимал, на какие моральные уступки мне придется пойти ради исследований. Каждый клиент Доллхауса по сути - извращенец, в той или иной степени, поскольку мечтает реализовать свои запретные желания любым доступным способом. В большинстве своем эти желания незаконны и аморальны, я перестал их оценивать меньше чем через год после появления в Доллхаусе. Впрочем, кому я рассказываю…

 - На что ты намекаешь? – Майкрофт опасно прищурился, в его голосе зазвенела сталь.

 - Боже упаси, я уже давно никому ни на что не намекаю. - Дэни выбрался из кресла и достал из холодильника бутылку минеральной воды. – Я расскажу вам одну историю, если позволите. - Открутив крышку, он отпил прямо из горлышка и, дождавшись безмолвного кивка Майкрофта, заговорил вновь. – В начале прошлого года у нас появился безобидный на первый взгляд заказчик, которому присвоили самую низкую категорию. На моей памяти такой категорией не мог похвастаться ни один из прежних клиентов. Суть заказа оказалась проста и незатейлива: Активу предстояло исполнить роль провинившейся жены, униженно вымаливающей прощение у своего безупречного супруга. Сломленной и растерявшей последние остатки самоуважения. Он заказывал этот образ много раз, я как-то подсчитал на досуге и получил цифру 96. И всякий раз он требовал одного и того же Актива, ее звали Джей. Он отвергал ее раз за разом и с удовольствием повторял: «все кончено». Джей ползала перед ним на коленях, давилась слезами, а он наслаждался ее страданиями. Он ни разу не поднял на нее руку, даже голос не повысил, но где-то в районе семидесятого - восьмидесятого цикла у Джей начала проявляться странная деформация психики, которая брала верх над временным образом, мешая кукле работать в рамках заданных условий. - Дэни задумчиво пожевал губами и виновато опустил глаза. – Я не смог убедить Миллера отказаться от этого клиента. В конечном итоге Джей полностью потеряла контроль над разумом и уже не подлежала восстановлению. Пришлось списать ее в Аттик.

 Вдоль позвоночника скользнули липкие щупальца страха, и Майкрофт незаметно передернул плечами.

«Эгоистичный кретин!»- вынесло свой вердикт подсознание, и рациональная часть мозга обиженно отодвинулась в сторону.

Где-то глубоко внутри тела закипала бессильная ярость, грозящая вырваться наружу в любой момент. С болезненной отчетливостью в памяти промелькнуло выражение безысходности, все чаще возникавшее на лице Лестрейда в последние дни.

 - Вы отправили Лест… Макса на чужое задание во время действия _моего_ договора! – неожиданно громко выпалил Майкрофт. – И после даже не потрудились добавить ложные воспоминания. Он не знал, откуда взялись ссадины у него на запястьях!

 - Все претензии к Миллеру. - Дэни флегматично развел руками. – Это он заключает контракты и назначает задания. А насчет воспоминаний… мне не хватило времени на доработку образа. Суматошный выдался день.

 Повисла долгая пауза.

Дэни рассеяно блуждал взглядом вдоль разноцветных проводов, опутавших комнату, Майкрофт погрузился в себя, анализируя сложившуюся ситуацию в свете вновь поступивших сведений.

Мерное гудение вентиляторов постепенно снизило общий накал, остудило перескакивающие с предмета на предмет мысли, успокоило нервы.

 - Покажи мне досье Актива по имени Карен. Она значится в последнем договоре Николлса, - сдержанно попросил Майкрофт, совладав с эмоциями.

 Дэни поставил бутылку с водой на кухонный стол и, подойдя к пульту, несколькими нажатиями клавиш вывел нужное досье на ближайший монитор. Едва взглянув на открывшееся изображение, Майкрофт все понял. Это была та самая Айрин, фотографию которой Шерлок восстановил с ноутбука МакКея.

 - Мне нужен список всех клиентов, когда-либо заказывавших этого Актива, - не терпящим возражений тоном сообщил Майкрофт. – И подробности каждого заказа.

 - Шутите? – язвительно фыркнул Дэни. – Это одна из наших самых востребованных кукол. Работает уже четыре с половиной года, иногда у нее выпадает несколько заказов на один день. Вы погрязнете в таком объеме информации.

 - Не твоя забота, - холодно отрезал Майкрофт. – Сделай выборку из базы данных и скопируй на защищенный носитель, я подожду.

 ***

\- Мистер Флай, почему вы не сказали, что ваш брат Том недавно вышел из тюрьмы? – Арчер осторожно глотнул обжигающе горячий чай, принесенный взволнованной женой Флая.

 - Не посчитал эту информацию существенной. - Тяжело вздохнув, Флай пригладил ладонью поредевшие на макушке волосы. – Том раньше жил в Лондоне, до того как… Ну, вы понимаете… Пока его не арестовали. Выйдя из тюрьмы, он приехал ко мне. Ему было некуда податься, поскольку государство конфисковало его квартиру, но он никогда не интересовался лошадьми и скачками, я ни разу не видел его в конюшнях и уж тем более не давал ему ключ от ветеринарной аптечки.

 - Все это время с момента выхода из тюрьмы Том провел в вашем доме?

 - Не совсем. - Флай покосился на жену в поисках поддержки, и та успокаивающе погладила его по спине. – Уже на третий день Том попросил мой старенький ягуар и уехал в Лондон. Сказал, что не хочет нас обременять. Что попытается найти подходящую работу, а затем снимет квартиру где-нибудь на окраине Лондона. Он почти не появлялся с тех пор, но сегодня приехал, так что вы можете лично с ним побеседовать.

 - Какая удача. - Арчер благодарно улыбнулся и отставил в сторону чашку с чаем. – Где я могу его найти?

 ***

 Том Флай ни чем не походил на человека укравшего, или способного украсть сто тысяч фунтов стерлингов. Арчер знал в этом толк - за время работы в отделе внутренних расследований он повидал достаточное количество проворовавшихся сотрудников государственных учреждений.

 Пугливый, невзрачный, услужливый.

Суетливо поинтересовавшись: «Не принести ли гостю чая?», «Или кофе?», «Может, чего покрепче?», Том, наконец, примостился на краешке дивана и, крепко сжав руками колени, уставился в пол.

 Арчер вопросительно покосился на старшего Флая.

 - У Тома синдром Аспергера. Он испытывает дискомфорт в обществе малознакомых людей, - поспешил объяснить Чарльз. – Том, может тебе достать…?

 - Не нужно! – резко оборвав брата, Том с видимым усилием поднял взгляд. – Я справлюсь.

 - Не волнуйся, тебя ни в чем не обвиняют. - Чарльз сел на подлокотник дивана и легонько приобнял ссутулившегося Тома за плечи. – Обычная формальность.

 ***

 Майкрофт вернулся в Темз-Хаус одновременно с Арчером. Столкнувшись с ним возле бокового служебного входа, он сразу же поспешил прояснить несколько моментов.

 - Шерлок с Лестрейдом еще здесь? – уточнил он, уверенно вышагивая рядом с Арчером по гулкому коридору.

 - Конечно, - не раздумывая, подтвердил Арчер. – Кроме нас двоих никто в группе не обладает нужным уровнем полномочий, чтобы вывести их из здания.

 - Прошу без моего ведома их не выпускать, - многозначительно произнес Майкрофт и замолчал.

 Спустя минуту Арчер согласно кивнул, так и не дождавшись объяснений этой странной просьбе.

\- Миллер сообщил что-нибудь полезное?

 - Я взял у него список клиентов одной из кукол, которую в разное время заказывали Николлс и МакКей, и на 93 процента уверен, что изнасилованная Сазерлендом девушка окажется этой же куклой. Нужно будет проанализировать список и постараться вычислить убийцу. Оставь сотрудников с самой высокой категорией доступа, всех остальных отошли. Если в этих убийствах действительно замешан Доллхаус, я хочу, чтобы об этом знало ограниченное число людей.

 - А что насчет вашего брата и детектива-инспектора? Может, оставим их в кабинете, а сами вместе с парочкой аналитиков переместимся в мой офис?

 - Заманчивое предложение, но – нет. Они останутся с нами. Только предупреди своих парней, чтобы в присутствии Шерлока они не распространялись насчет истинной сущности Доллхауса. Чем позже он об этом узнает, тем лучше.

 ***

 - Какая популярная девушка, - восхищенно присвистнул аналитик, оценив количество записей базы данных.

 - И что в ней такого замечательного? – ворчливо пробормотал Шерлок, подходя ближе. – Наверняка уже пробу ставить некуда.

 Все присутствующие мужчины за исключением Майкрофта синхронно пожали плечами.

 - Для начала нам нужно подтверждение, что все три жертвы заказывали именно эту девушку. - Арчер требовательно посмотрел на своего сотрудника, напоминая, что в комнате находятся посторонние. – Приступай.

 Коротко пиликнул сотовый. Арчер прочел смс-сообщение и шагнул к доске с материалами следствия.

\- Я получил от агента устное описание человека, который выкрутил шурупы. - Он взял в руки маркер и начал новую колонку справа от ранее составленных предположительных примет преступника. – Рост около шести футов, короткие темно-каштановые волосы, глаза карие.

 - У Честера светло-русые волосы, и глаза голубые. - Лестрейд подошел к кофеварке и плеснул в стаканчик давно остывший кофе. – Хотя, мы не рассмотрели возможность существования сообщника.

 - Ни что не указывает на его наличие, - веско заявил Шерлок. – Есть что-нибудь уникальное? А то шестифутовых кареглазых брюнетов у нас примерно одна шестая часть мужского населения.

 - Конечно. - Арчер отложил маркер в сторону и, поудобнее перехватив телефон, принялся читать вслух. – Постоянно носит на левой руке миниатюрную перчаточную куклу, жестикулирует и озвучивает ее речь, словно дает представление. Одевается небрежно, стиль общения грубый. Появлялся на промплощадке несколько раз, знаком с местным главарем по кличке Гробовщик, откликается на прозвище Панч.

 - Тряхнем главаря? – деловито предложил Лестрейд.

 - Тряхнем. - Арчер подошел к столу и снял трубку IP-телефона. – Вопрос лишь в том, сколько времени нам потребуется, чтобы найти его и разговорить. - Набрав внутренний номер, он коротко пообщался со своим заместителем и нажал отбой.

 - Сэр! – Аналитик вскинул руку, привлекая всеобщее внимание, а затем растерянно почесал в затылке. – Николлс заключил договор с Доллхаусом за неделю до смерти. Указанная в договоре дата исполнения заказа совпадает с днем смерти. МакКей заключил договор заранее, почти за месяц. Дата исполнения – тот день полгода назад, когда были сделаны фотографии. А фамилии Сазерленда я не нашел в базе.

 - Поищи его друга, Дональда Уилсона, - посоветовал Шерлок. – А заодно и этого финансового махинатора… Тома Флая. Следователи выяснили, куда он спустил сто тысяч фунтов стерлингов?

 - Нет. Никаких следов украденных денег так и не обнаружили, - бросил через плечо аналитик, набирая на клавиатуре очередной запрос.

 - Ну, уж точно не на проституток, - хмыкнул Лестрейд. – Перечислил на какой-нибудь анонимный оффшорный счет и забыл на ближайшие несколько лет. Даже самая элитная проститутка не может стоить таких сумасшедших денег.

 Наморщив лоб, Арчер многозначительно переглянулся с Майкрофтом.

 - Есть! - раздался ликующий возглас аналитика. - Уилсон заказал девушку в девять утра в день убийства Сазерленда. Изнасилование оговорено сразу.

 - Они купили проститутку, чтобы разыграть изнасилование? – Лестрейд брезгливо скривился. – Извращенцы.

 - Договоров на имя Флая не найдено.

 - Я так и предполагал, - кивнул Арчер. – Этот нервный ботаник тебе руку не пожмет, пока три раза не извинится. Боюсь даже представить, чего он натерпелся в Уандсворте.

 - А может, деньги украл не он, а МакКей? – предположил Лестрейд. – И выйдя из тюрьмы, Флай решил поквитаться?

 - И нанял киллера? При таком раскладе, за что он мог убить двух других? И зачем просил не мучить неизвестную Энни? Пока что мы установили единственную связь между всеми тремя убийствами, и Флай весьма правдоподобно отрицает свою причастность.

 - Тогда почему именно эти трое и сейчас? У девушки были тысячи заказов. Чем убитые отличаются от остальных клиентов?

 - Категорией в договоре. - Майкрофт отряхнул с рукава пиджака невидимую пылинку.

 О присутствии в комнате старшего Холмса, все уже успели основательно подзабыть.

 - Каким образом ненормальный бродяга может быть связан с этой девушкой? – не унимался Лестрейд. - Клиент – вряд ли. Откуда у него деньги на дорогую проститутку? Разве что бывший. Родственник – возможно. Но почему она не помогает ему финансово, раз так хорошо зарабатывает?

 - Ее ближайшая родственница среди живых – двоюродная тетка уже четверть века живет во Франции. Я навел справки. - Майкрофт вскинул бровь и выразительно посмотрел на Арчера.

 - Это же элементарно. Нужно допросить саму девушку, - сварливо буркнул Шерлок.

 - Исключено. - Майкрофт качнул головой. – Она покинула пределы страны.

 - Ты уверен? – Шерлок подозрительно прищурился. – Судя по датам в последних договорах, у нее заказов на полтора месяца вперед.

 - На 99 процентов, - солгал Майкрофт. – Мои люди нашли ее на записи с камер видеонаблюдения и в списках пассажиров, вылетевших вчера вечером из аэропорта Хитроу. МИ6 пытается отыскать ее по своим каналам, пока что безрезультатно.

 - От кого она сбежала? – Сложив руки домиком, Шерлок ткнулся лбом в пальцы. – От работы, или от маньяка-кукольника?

 - Какая разница? – невесело пробормотал Лестрейд. – На ее месте любой бы сбежал. Кстати, никто не видел, куда я дел свой мобильник?

 ***

 Чтобы найти и склонить к сотрудничеству Гробовщика потребовалось три с половиной часа. Понаблюдать за ходом допроса собралась вся немногочисленная команда. Арчер оставил коллег в соседней комнате возле мониторов, решив лично поговорить с задержанным.

 Гробовщик утверждал, что не знал убитых, никогда не слышал настоящее имя и фамилию Панча, которого первый раз увидел в Уандсворте, отбывая срок за ограбление.

Панч имел репутацию жестокого и злопамятного хохмача.

Он постоянно что-то крутил в левой руке и любил оживлять рабочие перчатки, которые им выдавали на время занятий облагораживающим физическим трудом. Особым образом обернув салфетку или носовой платок вокруг среднего пальца, он пририсовывал поверх рожицу и начинал критиковать тюремное начальство, умело подражая звонким мультяшным голосам.

 Гробовщик вышел из тюрьмы одиннадцать месяцев назад и очень удивился, когда в прошлый уикенд Панч неожиданно объявился в его владениях. Он по-прежнему производил впечатление злого и непредсказуемого человека, только теперь вместо салфетки на его левой руке поселилась новенькая перчаточная кукла - Джуди.

 Панч ничего не требовал и не задавал вопросов. Деловито облазив цех вдоль и поперек, он прихватил с собой старую веревку и горсть шурупов, напоследок изобразив на крышке жестяного бака какой-то философский скетч о несчастной любви. И удалился под гром аплодисментов.

 Арчер оставил Гробовщика «для его же пользы» в камере. Вор слишком уж нервничал при одном упоминании о веселом кукловоде.

 ***

 Панч зевнул и с хрустом потянулся. Часы на приборной доске мигнули, высветив четыре нуля.

 - Она уже давно спит, - сочувственно пискнула примостившаяся на рулевом колесе Джуди и совсем по-человечески вздохнула. – Зря ждешь.

 Панч подозревал, что полиция уже взяла его след, он чувствовал их горячее дыхание на затылке, но хотел еще раз увидеть Энни. Последний раз. Чего бы он ни стоил.

Возможно, он даже успеет выдворить еще одного мучителя из ее жизни.

 О лобовое стекло разбились первые крупные капли дождя. Панч чуть приоткрыл окно, впуская в салон продрогшую осень.

\- Скажешь, если станет холодно, - велел он, и Джуди послушно кивнула.

  _Панч никогда не любил работать._

_За него работал тот, другой, которому нравилось проводить время в обществе цифр и платежных документов, допоздна засиживаясь в пустом полутемном офисе._

  _\- Выброси из отчета эту странную транзакцию, из-за нее у нас расхождения в итоговых суммах, - мимоходом бросил Филипп МакКей._

_\- Но…_

_\- Выброси, - на секунду остановившись, МакКей многозначительно вскинул бровь. – И я отблагодарю тебя подарком, о котором ты давно мечтал._

  _Так Панч познакомился со своей Энни – хрупкой девушкой с огромными по-детски наивными глазами и пухлыми губами._

_Панч полюбил ее с первого взгляда._

 Стальные ворота подземного гаража медленно поползли вверх. Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Панч пристально вгляделся в открывающийся проем.

 Куклу всегда перевозили в салоне черного тонированного фургона. Узнать кто внутри, не представлялось возможным до момента передачи куклы заказчику, но Панч знал в лицо Хранителя Энни.

 - Это он! – прошептала Джуди, испуганно соскользнув на колени Панча.

 - Ну вот, а ты не верила, - хмыкнул Панч и, повернув ключ в замке зажигания, тронулся с места.

  _Панчу нравилось баловать свою Энни._

_Каждую их встречу он превращал в праздник: собственноручно готовил угощение и милые сердцу сюрпризы, придумывал веселые развлечения._

_Панч опасался, что кто-нибудь украдет его Энни, не нарочно обидит или причинит боль. Люди – такие непредсказуемые создания. Он ни с кем ее не знакомил, не выводил из дома и даже старшему брату не рассказал, что наконец-то встретил свою любовь._

_Когда закончились все накопленные сбережения, Панч уговорил того, другого, что нужно поступать как МакКей. В этом нет ничего зазорного, он сделает что угодно ради улыбки Энни. Она всегда так солнечно улыбалась._

_А потом его арестовали._

 Панч притормозил на светофоре.

 - Держи дистанцию, ночью дороги почти пустые, - пробубнила Джуди, украдкой выглянув в лобовое стекло.

 - Не учи ученого, - отмахнулся Панч и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить разволновавшееся сердце.

  _Освободившись из тюрьмы, Панч не стал сразу кидаться к Энни. Ему было нечего ей предложить, и он решил отложить встречу до тех пор, когда хотя бы немного встанет на ноги. Он взялся за поиски работы._

_В тот дождливый день Панч ездил на собеседование в маленькую контору, обосновавшуюся на окраине Ричмонда. С его судимостью оказалось проблематично найти хорошее место по специальности в пределах Лондона._

_Неожиданно он заметил знакомый черный фургон._

_Остановившись у обочины, Панч несколько минут спорил с Джуди, которая еще ничего не знала про Энни и возмущенно требовала ехать дальше, а затем…_

_Из открытой подъездной двери вышел Хранитель, неся на руках худенькую девушку, завернутую в мужской пиджак. Панч зацепился взглядом за разорванные колготки, скользнул вверх, мимо опухших разбитых коленок, удивился багровому синяку, мелькнувшему под жесткой костюмной тканью, и с недоверием уставился на заплаканное личико в разводах косметики._

_\- Энни! – прошептал Панч, обретя дар речи, и торопливо выскочил из автомобиля, но черный фургон уже набрал скорость и скрылся за поворотом._

_Дверь в квартиру оказалась не заперта._

_Панч подкрался к дивану и, ни секунды не сомневаясь, задушил зверя, посмевшего обидеть его Энни._

 ***

 - Созвонитесь с главным надзирателем Уандсворта. Он или его сотрудники наверняка легко вспомнят такого колоритного персонажа, - скомандовал Арчер, возвратившись в общий кабинет.

 - Возможно, именно там Флай и познакомился с Панчем, - заметил Майкрофт. – Не стоит так же исключать вариант того, что эти два человека – одно лицо. У вас есть фотография Флая, чтобы показать Гробовщику?

 - Можно взять из досье, только я не вижу в этом смысла. – Арчер упрямо поджал губы. – Имея в анамнезе такой синдром, Флай не в состоянии даже толком нагрубить кому-либо.

 - И у нас по-прежнему нет мотива. – Лестрейд рассеяно похлопал себя по костюму и, в очередной раз не отыскав мобильный, скрестил руки на груди.

 - То, что нам не известен мотив, не является однозначным опровержением самого факта его существования, - бесстрастно изрек Майкрофт, чувствуя, как телефон Макса пудовой гирей оттягивает внутренний карман пиджака.

 - Идиот! У тебя мозгов меньше, чем у амебы! – внезапно заорал Шерлок и, не церемонясь, выдернул аналитика из-за стола. – Таким как ты я бы запретил работать в МИ5 даже уборщиком.

 - Что случилось? – Арчер перевел взгляд с обескураженного аналитика на Шерлока и обратно.

 - Этот кретин ограничил выборку началом года. - Напряженно уставившись в монитор, Шерлок поторапливал компьютер дробным стуком пальцев по столешнице. – Ну конечно! Вот. - Он мрачно кивнул на экран. – Первый раз Том Флай заключил договор на услуги Доллхауса два года назад, последний – за неделю перед арестом.

Весьма убедительная связь с тремя убитыми. Вам не кажется?

 ***

  _С МакКеем все вышло иначе._

_Панч пришел к нему в надежде, что бывший шеф по старой дружбе поможет с поиском работы._

_\- Проверенные люди никогда не помешают, - согласно кивнул МакКей и исчез в недрах своего кабинета, оставив Панча одного в гостиной._

_На журнальном столике лежал открытый ноутбук._

_Панч против воли уставился на слайдшоу из фотографий симпатичных девушек, мелькающее на экране. В одной из них он опознал Энни, в груди болезненно екнуло. Тело девушки, поникшее в плену веревок, казалось истерзанным и неживым, изящное горло сдавливал ужасный ошейник._

_Пока Панч доходчиво объяснял МакКею, как ощущает себя кукла в руках бессердечного кукловода, тот, другой, который любил тишину и числовые закономерности, хохотал и радостно потрясал кулаками. Он почему-то считал МакКея первопричиной всех своих страданий._

 - Почему ты не попытался выкрасть Энни? – осторожно поинтересовалась Джуди, когда Панч припарковал машину в ста футах от черного фургона. – Увез бы ее далеко-далеко, где никто не посмеет ее обидеть.

 - Тот, другой, объяснил, что у меня нет никаких шансов, - горько усмехнулся Панч. – Всемогущие хозяева Энни в любой момент могут узнать, где находится их кукла. От них невозможно скрыться.

 ***

 - Сэр, главный надзиратель Уандсворта подтвердил наши догадки, - сообщил аналитик, завершив телефонный разговор. – Прозвище Панч прилипло к Тому Флаю через неделю после появления в тюрьме. Вот только весь персонал дружно утверждает, что Флай был одним из самых спокойных и безпроблемных заключенных.

 - Даже меня ввели в заблуждение его наигранная неуклюжесть и беззащитность, - ворчливо пробормотал Арчер.

 - Вас слишком легко ввести в заблуждение, - фыркнул Шерлок. – Надеюсь, вы уже подали в розыск ягуар и допросили офицера по досрочному освобождению. Возможно, полиции известен адрес съемной квартиры Флая.

 - Мистер Холмс. - Арчер поманил Майкрофта в сторону. – Нужно предупредить Доллхаус, чтобы не отправляли куклу на задание, пока мы не поймаем преступника. А то на нас может свалиться еще один труп.

 - Я приставил к этому Активу четырех бойцов спецподразделения. - Майкрофт криво усмехнулся. - Уверен, в случае чего они удержат контроль над ситуацией.

 Послышалась негромкая трель звонка, Майкрофт вытащил из кармана телефон и, извинившись перед Арчером, вышел в коридор.

 - Мистер Холмс, что за дурацкие шутки? – Судя по интонации, Миллера кто-то успел основательно разозлить. – Немедленно верните Максу мобильный и выведите из здания. Хранитель должен был забрать его еще три часа назад.

 - Ваша жадность в конечном итоге вас погубит, - холодно констатировал Майкрофт. – Сначала вы отправляете Актива на постороннее задание во время действия _моего_ контракта, а затем вдруг начинаете предъявлять претензии, когда я не возвращаю куклу в оговоренный срок. Умерьте свой пыл и пролонгируйте действие договора. Я отпущу Макса, как только посчитаю нужным. - Не позволив своему собеседнику возразить, Майкрофт нажал отбой.

 Телефон почти сразу же зазвонил вновь.

\- Сэр, автомобиль Флая остановился возле дома заказчика. Мы готовы начать захват.

 - Тогда начинайте. - Посмотрев на часы, Майкрофт устало провел ладонью по лицу.

 ***

 В тот вечер Панч точно так же сидел в компании Джуди возле дома Николлса и ждал, когда Энни выйдет на улицу.

Орел или решка.

Выйдет улыбаясь, или хотя бы без слез и видимых следов насилия – заказчик останется жить. Нет – сам виноват.

 Охотники подобрались уже слишком близко, спину Панча жгли их пристальные взгляды.

«Дай мне еще немного времени. Пожалуйста», - беззвучно прошептал он, желая еще раз посмотреть на свою Энни.

Увы, верховный Кукловод проигнорировал последнюю просьбу Панча, с двух сторон к старенькому ягуару скользнули черные тени.

 - Прощай, - пробормотал Панч и вытащил из бардачка украденный у Гробовщика пистолет. Тот, другой, уже успел рассказать, чем грозит Панчу и ему самому убийство троих человек, и признался, что больше ни дня не выдержит в тюрьме.

 - Подожди, - заверещала Джуди.

Вспоровший тишину выстрел оборвал ее отчаянный крик.

 ***

 Майкрофт зло стиснул зубы. Это был настоящий провал.

Главный подозреваемый – мертв, и нет ни одной прямой улики, указывающей на его причастность к убийствам. Давно Майкрофт не чувствовал себя так отвратительно.

 Случайное звено в этой странной цепочке событий – перчаточная кукла в ярко алом платьице укоризненно таращилась на него из коробки с вещдоками.

 Обнаруженный на одежде МакКея белый искусственный волос, идеально совпадающий с волосами этой куклы, служил единственным доказательством того, что Том Флай побывал в квартире убитого. Но гораздо занятнее оказался тот факт, что Саймон Честер хорошо знал Флая, только никто из команды не догадался расспросить кукольных дел мастера о его клиентах.

 До ареста Том Флай ходил в специальную группу психологической помощи для людей с синдромом Аспергера, где опытные психологи учили его обходным маневрам, специальным ухищрениям, позволявшим преодолеть внутреннюю робость и страх. Именно там он впервые одел на руку смешную куклу и заговорил без стеснения.

 Флай несколько раз приходил к Честеру за новыми помощницами.

Они долго беседовали о природе и предназначении кукол, Честер даже пытался научить Флая водить самую простую марионетку, но его ученик не достиг в этом искусстве значительных результатов.

 Узнав о смерти Флая, Честер настойчиво просил отдать ему «осиротевших деточек».

«Они погибнут без заботливых рук», - бормотал он, нервно теребя ворот линялой грязной футболки.

 Майкрофт в задумчивости вышел на улицу и глубоко вдохнул холодный ночной воздух.

На душе было неспокойно.

Шерлок, не прощаясь, рванул в сторону проезжей части, Майкрофт даже не оглянулся - за ним присмотрят, пару часов назад Майкрофт приказал усилить охрану брата. Интуиция подсказывала, что в ближайшие дни разразится сильная буря, сметая на своем пути каждого, кто не успеет укрыться.

 Вытащив из кармана мобильный, Майкрофт молча протянул его Лестрейду.

И честно попробовал на мгновение представить себе тот мир, в котором смог бы оставить Лестрейда рядом, забыв о его искусственности.

Любить без оглядки на обстоятельства и не бояться ответной любви.

Верить в истинную природу их чувств. Доверять самое ценное. Отбросить сомнения.

Жить, а не существовать.

 «Сентиментальная чушь». - Майкрофт мысленно скривился.

 Если такой мир где-то и есть, то это должна быть другая реальность, другая вселенная, другие обстоятельства. И наверняка совершенно другой Майкрофт, который смог заранее предугадать подобную тупиковую ситуацию.

 Да что же он колеблется, будто влюбленный подросток?

Со временем все отболит.

 - Прощайте, инспектор. - Майкрофт пожал протянутую ладонь и решительно зашагал в сторону служебного автомобиля.

 По пути он ни разу не обернулся.

 Сев в салон, Майкрофт прижался затылком к мягкому подголовнику и крепко зажмурился.

Глаза жгло, словно в них швырнули горсть красного перца, а под веками пульсировал силуэт одинокого мужчины, замершего на краю тротуара.

 ***

Дочитав последнюю страницу отчета, Майкрофт закрыл файл и медленно провел ладонью по лицу, словно пытаясь стереть усталость.

Прошло семь дней, восемнадцать часов и четырнадцать минут с того момента, когда он видел Лестрейда в последний раз.

 Неделю назад Майкрофт развернул крупномасштабную компанию против Доллхауса, пытаясь скомпрометировать устоявшийся образ в умах влиятельных людей Великобритании.

Будто бы случайно брошенная фраза там, дозированная полуправда здесь.

На столе председателя законодательного собрания дожидались своего часа проекты нескольких документов, которые в будущем позволят кардинально решать подобные вопросы, а пока… Майкрофт плел гигантскую паутину интриг, тщательно контролируя каждый свой шаг, стараясь не спугнуть Миллера раньше времени, не оставить ему ни малейшего шанса на побег.

Проработка такой сложной политической ловушки помогала Майкрофту удержать свой разум в тонусе, не позволяя скатиться в депрессию и тоску.

 Тихо пиликнул звонок интеркома:

\- Сэр, к вам мистер Фрейзер[8].

 - Пусть войдет. - Майкрофт встал из-за стола и, одернув пиджак, натянул на лицо бесстрастное выражение.

 - Добрый вечер. - Перешагнув через порог, Фрейзер радостно осклабился и ухватил Майкрофта за руку, изображая сцену: «встреча закадычных друзей». – Случайно оказался рядом, решил заглянуть.

 Майкрофт всегда презирал этого бесцеремонного трусливого подхалима, но проявление истинных эмоций считал вопиющим непрофессионализмом. Вот и сейчас он лишь коротко кивнул, отвечая на приветствие, и осторожно высвободил руку из захвата.

 - Тебя крайне сложно застать на месте, - с легкой обидой в голосе сообщил Фрейзер. - Может, поужинаем? Мне нужно обсудить с тобой один весьма щекотливый вопрос. - Он выразительно выгнул светлую бровь.

 Майкрофт на несколько секунд задумался.

В течение последних четырех лет Фрейзер почти каждую субботу распивал скотч в обществе Миллера, и «щекотливый вопрос» наверняка окажется связан с Доллхаусом.

Что ж, будет любопытно в очередной раз выслушать завуалированные намеки, или даже угрозы в свой адрес, хотя Фрейзер вряд ли способен поразить его оригинальностью словесных оборотов.

Держи своих друзей оченьблизко, а врагов еще ближе.

 - С удовольствием. - Майкрофт вынул из шкафа пальто и придержал дверь, выпуская Фрейзера в приемную. – У меня как раз зарезервирован столик в «The Capital»[9].

 ***

 В первые полчаса все шло довольно гладко.

Майкрофт наслаждался едой и негромкой музыкой под аккомпанемент оживленной болтовни Фрейзера, который все ходил вокруг да около, рассказывая о недавней поездке во Францию и не решаясь перейти непосредственно к обсуждению «щекотливого вопроса».

Поднаторев за годы государственной службы в ведении светских бесед, Майкрофт без особых усилий поддерживал разговор с собеседником и параллельно продолжал шлифовать детали плана по выдворению Доллхауса за пределы страны.

И старательно гнал прочь воспоминания о Лестрейде.

 Сегодня мысли Майкрофта все норовили соскользнуть с логических выводов в запутанные дебри философских размышлений, не имеющих никакого практического применения в решении государственных вопросов. Большинство ассоциативных цепочек в конечном итоге заканчивались попытками анализа межличностных отношений и причин возникновения человеческих привязанностей, а поскольку фактов категорически не хватало... анализ довольно быстро терял свою рациональную составляющую.

 Как ни странно, Майкрофта мало интересовали научные изыскания в этой области, которыми так легко оперировал Дэни: задействованность отделов мозга, уровень гормонов, общая реакция организма. Гораздо любопытнее был вопрос: "почему-именно-этот-человек", на который ученые пока что не нашли подходящего ответа.

  _Почему ты ищешь встречи именно с ним? Хочешь оказаться рядом, иметь привилегии в его личном пространстве. Боишься потерять, хотя даже не успел заполучить. Что в нем такого особенного? Когда одна за другой отбрасываются все прагматичные причины: деньги, власть, престиж, комфорт, остается только этот вопрос._

_Универсального ответа не существует. Каждый человек подсознательно знает лишь свой вариант, но не способен четко сформулировать его даже для самого себя._

_По каким критериям за доли секунд первой встречи происходит эта неуловимая проверка, и выносится предварительный вердикт? Каков тот порог, по достижении которого организм переключается в аварийный режим во исполнение одной единственной задачи: "заполучить, во что бы то ни стало"? А затем проходят часы, дни, месяцы и даже годы, однако желание оставаться рядом никуда не исчезает. В чем тут дело?_

_Ну, уж точно не во внешности. Хотя приятная внешность - достаточно весомый фактор, чтобы изначально привлечь к себе внимание. Вот только с течением времени люди меняются... толстеют, лысеют, стареют, в конце концов. Принятие внешнего облика человека является скорее следствием, чем причиной любви к нему. А случись трагедия: любимый человек, не приведи небо, потеряет руку, ногу, глаз... заполучит шрам через все лицо. Станет ли это поводом его разлюбить? Определенно - нет._

 Майкрофт мысленно вернулся в день знакомства с детективом-инспектором, в тот холодный пасмурный день, но как ни старался, так и не смог разделить Лестрейда на две составляющие, отделить личность от физической оболочки. Потому что до сих пор воспринимал и жаждал его целиком, безо всяких оговорок, прощая слабости и недостатки, но не имея достаточно сил, чтобы забыть его марионеточное положение.

Проклятая рациональность мышления.

 София Холмс свято верила в судьбу и предназначение.

Выслушивая монологи матери, объединенные общей идеей: «В нашей жизни все предрешено», братья саркастично кривили губы, становясь удивительно похожими друг на друга в своем неверии.

Пересмотрев былые убеждения, теперь Майкрофт допускал вероятность существования чего-то или кого-то за пределами имеющихся знаний способного исподволь влиять на человеческие судьбы, потому как уровень случайностей и совпадений в жизни старшего из братьев Холмс неумолимо приближался к критической отметке.

Если предназначение все же существует, Майкрофт хотел бы собственными глазами увидеть ту книгу, на страницах которой ему предначертано бороться с чувствами к необычной кукле. А еще лучше было бы иметь возможность врезать по лицу тому ублюдку, чьей рукой выведены эти строки.

Жизнь - несправедливая штука, Майкрофт Холмс давно усвоил эту прописную истину.

 Официант принес десерт, и Майкрофт впервые за последний месяц испытал подзабытое ощущение покоя и легкой расслабленности.

Как бы ни было плохо в период обострения, Боль не способна бесконечно долго поддерживать высокий уровень страданий.

Постепенно человек ко всему привыкает.

 Заметив краем глаза оживление возле входа в зал, Майкрофт отвлекся от блюдца с пирожным и закашлялся, едва не подавившись чаем. Вслед за администратором между столиками шествовал высокий статный мужчина в безукоризненном смокинге и ослепительно белой рубашке - Актив по имени Макс. Рядом со своим запрограммированным кавалером «плыла» холеная, но, увы, давно уже немолодая дама, крепко вцепившись в галантно подставленный локоть.

 «Проклятье! Зачем она потащила куклу в общественное место?» - Швырнув ложечку на блюдце, Майкрофт с трудом подавил вспыхнувшее негодование.

 «Можно подумать, ты сам прятал Лестрейда от посторонних глаз», - хмыкнул нахальный внутренний голос. – «Разреши напомнить: сначала ты позволил ему бесконтрольно бродить по Скотланд-Ярду, затем затащил в Темз-Хауз. Один раз вы даже ужинали в ресторане. Так что не тебе ее судить» _._

 Актив не отводил восхищенного взгляда от своей спутницы - леди Свенсон, гордо топорщившей не по возрасту гладкий подбородок – явную заслугу пластических хирургов, и через каждые два-три шага поправлявшей прическу.

 - Пока лорд Свенсон лечит подагру на побережье Италии, его супруга нашла себе новое увлечение, - хмыкнул Фрейзер, задумчиво уставившись на Макса. – Где-то я уже встречал этого джентльмена. Ты знаком с ним?

 Майкрофт проигнорировал вопрос.

Он со странным волнением ждал, когда Актив поравняется с их столиком, надеясь… На что?

Приветственный кивок? Внезапное озарение? Тайный жест?

В любом случае, его надежды не оправдались.

Отринув прошлое, кукла с увлечением жила новой ролью.

 - Извини, я ненадолго выйду. - Бросив салфетку на стол, Майкрофт торопливо пересек зал и свернул в коридор, ведущий в уборную.

 Очутившись в гулком царстве белого кафеля и санфаянса, Майкрофт открыл кран и плеснул в лицо пригоршню холодной воды. Щеки пылали, словно в лихорадке. Он вцепился пальцами в края раковины и встретился взглядом с собственным отражением:

«Соберись! Ведешь себя, словно истеричная барышня».

 Он постоял так пару минут, очищая разум от невеселых мыслей и воспоминаний, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям.

Скулы заныли от напряжения, Майкрофт расслабил челюсти и подвигал нижней из стороны в сторону.

 «Нашел из-за чего расстраиваться. Это был совершенно другой человек - кто-то внешне очень похожий на детектива-инспектора Лестрейда. Обычный двойник» _._

В горле сформировалось ледяное безразличие.

Лениво протиснувшись вдоль пищевода, оно заворочалось в районе солнечного сплетения, надолго обустраиваясь на новом месте. Боль и разочарование нехотя отступили на задний план.

 Пора возвращаться в обеденный зал.

 Входная дверь тихо отворилась, и на пороге возник Хранитель Макса.

Собранный. Решительный. Опасный.

 По спине скользнул тревожный холодок.

Развернувшись к Хранителю левым боком, Майкрофт хотел незаметно сунуть руку в карман пиджака, чтобы послать сигнал тревоги с мобильного, но не успел. Эхо быстрых шагов заметалось между стен, а затем сквозь глушитель прорвался хлопок выстрела, и в правом плече взвыли тысячи нервных окончаний.

Майкрофт с трудом удержался на ногах.

 - Без фокусов, мистер Холмс, - спокойным тоном предупредил Карл. - У меня для вас послание.

 «Все-таки Миллер сорвался. Глупо и совершенно бесхитростно», - констатировал Майкрофт, пытаясь сморгнуть темные пятна, расплывающиеся перед глазами, чувствуя, как теплые струйки крови сбегают вниз, вдоль спины и грудной клетки. – «Следовало наплевать на конспирацию и не появляться в общественных местах без охраны».

 Не выпуская противника из виду, Карл проверил пустые кабинки и остановился в пятнадцати футах от Майкрофта.

\- Послание следующее: «Вас погубила собственная самоуверенность и неумение выбирать врагов». Конец цитаты. - Он поднял пистолет, целясь Майкрофту в голову.

 - Что здесь происходит? – Хлопнув дверью, Макс возмущенно посмотрел сначала на одного мужчину, затем на второго.

 «Супергерой спешит на помощь беззащитным жителям Великобритании». - Если бы горло не царапал противный сухой кашель, Майкрофт бы непременно расхохотался со всей полагающейся случаю язвительностью. – «Похоже, Дэни начисто лишил текущую личность куклы чувства самосохранения».

 - Твою мать! - раздраженно прошипел Карл и, опустив пистолет, тряхнул головой. И шагнул навстречу Максу. - Я пришел за тобой, - мягко произнес он, поймав взгляд подопечного, и положил руку ему на плечо.

 - Теперь все в порядке, - механически ответил Макс.

 Словно по мановению волшебной палочки жажда справедливости и праведный гнев начали испаряться из облика куклы, оставляя после себя лишь покорное равнодушие.

Майкрофт решил воспользоваться моментом, чтобы дотянуться до кармана левой рукой, но понял, что если сейчас отпустит раковину, то непременно рухнет на пол и привлечет внимание Хранителя.

Сложно тягаться в скорости с пулей, выпущенной из автоматического пистолета.

Тогда он стиснул зубы и, не вынимая телефон из кармана, придавил нужные кнопки онемевшими пальцами правой руки.

И даже попытался просчитать вероятность благоприятного исхода в том случае, если он все же правильно набрал код. Но так и не смог сконцентрироваться на условии задачи.

 - Я помогу тебе выбраться, - терпеливо продолжил кодовую фразу Карл.

 - С тобой я в безопасности, - согласился Макс и медленно разжал стиснутые кулаки.

 - Присмотри за дверью. Никого не впускай, - уже обычным резким голосом приказал Карл и отвернулся, без опаски оставляя Актива за спиной вне поля зрения. - Что-нибудь скажете на прощание? - полюбопытствовал он, про себя отметив, что Холмс вот-вот отключится.

 Следовало придумать, чем отвлечь Хранителя, и еще немного потянуть время, но обрывки мыслей роились в мозгу клубком рассерженных пчел, отказываясь складываться в полноценные предложения.

Пальцы беспомощно скользили по гладкой эмалированной поверхности, в ушах нарастал рокот прибоя, выматывающая боль сгибала туловище пополам.

Какая нелепая смерть.

 Майкрофт упрямо вскинул голову.

Его взгляд прожег Хранителя и, сместившись правее, отыскал карие подернутые странной лихорадочной дымкой глаза: «Прощай» _._

 - Тебя найдут, - еле слышно пообещал Майкрофт.

 - Миллер подыскал мне новое место в филиале на континенте. А вы и ваша должность столь незначительны, что никто не станет затевать из-за такого пустяка международный скандал. - Карл с напускным безразличием пожал плечами. - Готов поспорить, никто даже не станет всерьез скорбеть о вашей смерти.

 - Ошибаешься. Я стану, - серьезным тоном сообщил Макс и с размаху приложил растерявшегося Хранителя головой о ближайшую раковину.

 Основная часть удара пришлась на горло и нижний край челюсти.

Выронив пистолет, Карл безвольно сполз к ногам Актива, словно тряпичная кукла, и Майкрофт понял, что тоже падает.

Макс перескочил через обмякшего Хранителя и бросился к Майкрофту. Сильные руки обхватили его поперек тела и опустили на жесткий пол, но Майкрофт этого уже не почувствовал, он продолжал пытливо вглядываться в знакомые черты лица, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то очень важное за тревожно сведенными бровями, блестящими от отчаяния глазами и беззвучно шевелящимися губами, повторяющими одно и то же слово.

 Уже почти провалившись в блаженное забытье, Майкрофт, наконец, расшифровал движение чужих губ и очень удивился.

 «Останься», - шептал склонившийся над ним мужчина, пачкая манжеты рубашки темно-алой кровью в тщетной попытке зажать рану.

 ***

 - Я все знаю, - сообщил Шерлок, без предупреждения ворвавшись в палату Майкрофта.

 - Правда? – Захлопнув крышку, Майкрофт неловко переложил ноутбук здоровой левой рукой с колен на тумбочку и изобразил на лице живейший интерес. – Вторая по величине планета солнечной системы?

 - Не паясничай, как не устает повторять наша мамуля, - отрезал Шерлок, остановившись возле окна вполоборота к брату. – Я знаю правду о Доллхаусе, знаю, что ты выставлял меня идиотом. Знаю, что Лестрейд был куклой. - Он покосился на Майкрофта, ожидая хоть каких-то комментариев, которых впрочем, так и не дождался. – Чертов манипулятор, ненавижу тебя!

 Последняя фраза была сказана слишком драматично, и Майкрофт вздохнул с облегчением - Шерлок не настолько зол, как хочет показать.

Семь баллов по десятибалльной холмсовской шкале.

Откинувшись на подушку, Майкрофт принялся методично разглаживать ладонью светло-зеленое одеяло, ожидая, когда Шерлок, наконец, перейдет к теме, ради которой не поленился притащиться в больницу.

За две недели прошедших с момента госпитализации Майкрофта, это был первый родственный визит.

 Корона не смогла оставить без внимания покушение на жизнь одного из своих главных теневых советников, поэтому спустя полтора часа после происшествия Миллер вместе с начальником службы безопасности Доллхауса был арестован, а Карла поместили в охраняемый госпиталь. И хотя Майкрофт был бы рад лично спланировать захват этих мерзавцев и обойтись без огнестрельного ранения… такой вариант развития событий тоже имел право на существование, особенно если принять во внимание скорость и простоту его исполнения.

 - Сегодня _он_ уезжает в свой родной город, - безо всякой связи с предыдущим разговором начал Шерлок, краем глаза следя за реакцией брата. - Поезд отходит с вокзала…

 - Не интересно. - Майкрофт резко вскинул руку в предупреждающем жесте, заставив Шерлока замолчать. – Но ты, без сомнения, очень расстроен его отъездом.

 - Как всегда преувеличиваешь, - с наигранной независимостью фыркнул Шерлок и повел плечами. – Просто все остальные детективы отдела особо тяжких преступлений – консервативные идиоты, а у Лестрейда был очень гибкий ум. Открытый всему новому, но в то же время верный самому себе.

 Верный – это слово следовало бы выбить на фамильном гербе, если бы на дворе стояли Средние века, и Лестрейд имел благородное происхождение.

 - А вот ты – точно расстроен, - без тени насмешки констатировал Шерлок, пристально изучая Майкрофта из-под полуопущенных ресниц. – Даже не пытайся отрицать.

 Расстроен? Слишком мягко сказано. Правильнее – угнетен, подавлен. Измучен моральными вопросами, не имеющими однозначного ответа, и истерзан в клочья острыми приступами самобичевания.

 - Я в порядке, - солгал Майкрофт, стараясь хотя бы слегка оживить бесцветный голос.

Судя по недовольству, промелькнувшему на лице Шерлока, получилось из рук вон плохо.

 В течение семи дней весь персонал Доллхауса тщательно допросили, а затем распустили, взяв подписку о неразглашении.

Дэни вернул куклам оригинальные личности, вычистив указанные в договоре воспоминания и полностью удалив из мозга базовую структуру Актива.

Счета филиала арестовали. Выплатив денежную компенсацию каждой бывшей кукле, остатки передали в государственную казну.

 Чтобы Дэни не вздумал заниматься самодеятельностью, за ходом восстановления личностей приставили наблюдать двух правительственных агентов. Шерлок нахальным образом вклинился в эту компанию, воспользовавшись позаимствованной у старшего брата картой доступа и полезным знакомством с отдельными сотрудниками МИ5.

Из-за очевидных проблем с самочувствием Майкрофт слишком поздно узнал о произошедшем, когда читать лекции о секретности уже не имело особого смысла.

 Дэни приняли на работу в исследовательскую лабораторию Секретной службы. Библиотеку образов уничтожили, оборудование законсервировали.

Английский филиал Доллхауса перестал существовать.

 - О чем вы вообще думали, впуская такую опасную технологию на территорию Соединенного Королевства? – укоризненно поджал губы Шерлок.

 Майкрофт попытался замаскировать удивление страдальческой гримасой.

Было странно слышать подобные замечания от младшего брата, предпочитавшего микрокосм частностей размышлениям о чем-то более глобальном.

 - Мои предупреждения не были восприняты с должным вниманием. - Майкрофт едва уловимо пожал здоровым плечом. - В _их_ понимании Доллхаус выглядел безобидным аттракционом, развлечением для взрослых сродни Диснейленду. Восторг новых возможностей затмил доводы рассудка.

 - А тебе не приходило на ум, что вполне вероятно половина высокопоставленных чиновников Великобритании давно стали куклами Доллхауса?

 - Исключено. - Майкрофт отрицательно качнул головой. – В центральных правительственных учреждениях были заранее установлены датчики, регистрирующие наличие базовой структуры Актива. Отчеты обо всех срабатываниях автоматически рассылаются сразу в три департамента, мне приходят копии.

 В свете событий последних дней аналогичные датчики спешно устанавливались во всех точках доступа в страну: в аэро и морских портах, на вокзалах, куда прибывали поезда из Евротоннеля под Ла-Маншем, в пунктах пограничного и таможенного контроля.

Даже в некоторых крупных общественных зданиях.

 - Не знал, что такие датчики уже существуют. - Шерлок заметно оживился. – Думал, Дэни как раз озадачили их разработкой.

 - Жаль тебя разочаровывать, - насмешливо хмыкнул Майкрофт, в притворном сочувствии разводя руками.

 - Иногда мне кажется, что ты только ради этого и живешь, - не остался в долгу Шерлок. – Только посмей еще хотя бы раз подсунуть мне «купленного» приятеля...

 На этот раз негодования в голосе брата было на все десять баллов, и Майкрофт устало прикрыл глаза. Очевидно, им с Шерлоком до конца жизни придется довольствоваться тем, что ближе друг друга у них все равно никого не будет.

Слишком непохожие на остальных и придирчивые к близкому окружению. Слишком иные.

 Безликий Кукловод осторожно потянул за золотую нить, предлагая человеку оценить будущее в перспективе, ибо не одобрял пессимистичных мыслей и изначально загадал для этих особенных марионеток сложную, но в конечном итоге непременно счастливую пьесу.

 ***

 Грегори Лестрейд окинул прощальным взглядом скромный гостиничный номер и, забросив на плечо сумку с вещами, вышел на улицу.

 Вернувшись в родной город почти месяц назад, он так и не почувствовал себя дома. Все вокруг казалось чуждым и раздражающим. Вдобавок, какая-то непреодолимая сила тянула его обратно в Лондон.

Прежние друзья и знакомые радостно приветствовали его при встрече, расспрашивали о жизни в столице, делились личными новостями. Лестрейд уклончиво отвечал на их вопросы, с ходу придумывая правдоподобную ложь, ведь в отличие от всех остальных людей, для него четыре прошедших года пролетели как одно мгновение.

 Привычные до мельчайших переулков улицы неуловимо изменились, да и сам город как-то сжался, стал слишком приземленным и скучным. То, что прежде казалось уютным, теперь давило теснотой, и Лестрейд с большим трудом мог представить, как прожил здесь почти всю свою сознательную жизнь.

 Его преследовало навязчивое ощущение тревоги, словно он забыл дома бумажник, или потерял документы... оставил где-то мобильный. Лестрейд постоянно перепроверял карманы, оглядывался на столик, покидая кафе, возвращался в номер c половины пути к лифту, чтобы убедиться, что выключил свет и захлопнул дверь, но беспокойство не исчезало. В конце концов, он решил, что подобным образом сказывается психологический стресс от работы на Доллхаус. Он не мог ничего (никого?) потерять за эти годы, и уж тем более не мог помнить, даже если бы что-то на самом деле произошло. «Постепенно мозг адаптируется и войдет в обычный режим», - успокаивал Лестрейд самого себя.

 Сегодня перед самым пробуждением ему снился странный сон: зыбкий и эфемерный образ высокого мужчины в слепящих лучах зарождающегося дня.

Окруженный золотистым сиянием незнакомец уверенно ступал навстречу рассвету, а Лестрейд не в силах пошевелиться беззвучно кричал от адской боли, заполнившей каждую частичку его тела. В уши ввинчивался настойчивый звон – тонкая с медным отливом струна тянущаяся от Лестрейда к незнакомцу яростно вибрировала с каждым новым шагом, угрожая лопнуть в любой момент.

А затем вдруг все исчезло: звуки, ощущения, яркий свет. Незнакомец словно растворился в колышущемся воздушном мареве, и Лестрейд проснулся, ощущая гулкую пустоту там, где только что гнездилась невыносимая боль.

 На прощание программист Доллхауса хмуро предупредил, что детектива-инспектора Лестрейда перевели в Лондон, и сейчас он официально находится в отпуске по семейным обстоятельствам. И хотя выплаченной по контракту денежной компенсации при разумном подходе хватило бы, чтобы не работать до конца жизни, Лестрейд решил вернуться к службе.

Трудно в мгновение ока изменить устоявшиеся привычки, а страдать от безделья он не желал. К тому же Лестрейд с детства мечтал стать детективом Скотланд-Ярда.

 Вопреки пасмурной зимней погоде, на душе было легко и по-весеннему волнительно.

Прищурившись, Лестрейд в последний раз взглянул на замерзший пирс и двинулся в сторону железнодорожной станции, негромко насвистывая бодрый мотивчик.

 ***

 В первые дни после выхода из «отпуска» нервное и умственное напряжение грозили свести Лестрейда с ума.

 Несмотря на то, что по официальным данным он успел проработать в Скотланд-Ярде чуть меньше трех недель, причем по неподтвержденным слухам последнюю неделю был прикомандирован к какой-то вышестоящей организации и не появлялся в офисе, у него обнаружилось здесь слишком много незнакомых «знакомцев».

 Если бы Лестрейд озадачился этим вопросом чуть раньше, можно было бы придумать какую-то простенькую историю про удар по голове и легкую амнезию. Теперь же ему вновь приходилось выкручиваться на ходу, а это было куда сложнее, чем с бывшими приятелями в родном городе… впечатления нынешних коллег оказались слишком свежи.

 С ним здоровались в курилке и возле кофейного автомата, перехватывали в коридоре и останавливали на лестнице: «Где пропадал? Все в порядке?», «Может, вечером по пиву?», «В пятницу у Грейс день рождения. Идем в Харратс. Ты с нами?», «Ты сегодня хмурый. Что-то случилось?».

 Как он успел за время расследования одного дела, пусть и с серийным маньяком в качестве убийцы, не просто попасться на глаза, но перезнакомиться и возможно даже сблизиться с таким количеством людей?

 Очередным рабочим утром Лестрейд позорно сорвался и наорал молодого детектива по фамилии Диммок, в ответ на его: «Вы сегодня непривычно грустный. Проблемы в семье?».

Лестрейд до сих пор со стыдом вспоминал тот день.

Хорошо хоть свидетелей этой истерики было всего трое.

Но, в конце концов, они работают в Управлении полиции или в бродячем цирке? Когда Лестрейд последний раз проверял, в штатном расписании отсутствовала строчка «клоун», с которой Диммок, очевидно, по неопытности перепутал должность детектива-инспектора.

 Постепенно все пришло в относительную норму.

Правда, вчера возле Темз-Хауса Лестрейда остановил незнакомый мужчина с военной выправкой, спрашивал о самочувствии и жизни в целом, просил передавать привет какому-то Майкрофту.

Знать бы еще, какие дела у «того» Лестрейда могли быть с МИ5 и загадочным Майкрофтом, а то будет потом сюрприз.

 Лестрейд привык контролировать свои слова и эмоции, стараясь не показать, что он чего-то не знает, или кого-то не помнит.

Вот и сейчас, заслышав резкую речь Шерлока, который имел обыкновение огрызаться с экспертами и патрульными при любом удобном случае, Лестрейд спешно обогнул фургон передвижной криминалистической лаборатории, торопясь погасить конфликт в зародыше, и неожиданно споткнулся на ровном месте.

 В собеседнике Шерлока не было ничего необычного.

Человек как человек. Высокий, бледный, с идеальной осанкой и высокомерным выражением на лице, которое, впрочем, моментально сменилось какой-то болезненной растерянностью, едва мужчина заметил Лестрейда.

 Так они и застыли в трех футах друг от друга.

Лестрейд осторожно потирал растянутую бедренную мышцу, не решаясь заговорить первым, опасаясь попасть впросак. Незнакомец пристально, почти осязаемо ощупывал детектива-инспектора взглядом, плотно сжав тонкие побелевшие губы. А Шерлок с любопытством естествооткрывателя переводил взор с одного мужчины на другого.

 Спустя минуту незнакомец едва заметно вздрогнул и вышел из ступора.

\- Майкрофт Холмс. - Он решительно протянул Лестрейду руку.

 - Грегори Лестрейд. Очень приятно.

 Первой мыслью было: «Слава богу! Хоть с ним я оказался не знаком» _._ Но затем Лестрейд вспомнил, при каких обстоятельствах совсем недавно слышал это имя. Интересно, сколько мужчин с именем Майкрофт могут проживать в пределах Лондона и иметь одновременно отношение к МИ5 и скромному детективу-инспектору Скотланд-Ярда?

 Ну не спрашивать же у самого Холмса?

 - Инспектор, мы закончили. - Из-за фургона выглянул темноволосый эксперт в криминалистическом комбинезоне. – От нас больше ничего не нужно? Тогда мы пакуемся и уезжаем.

 - Подождите пять минут, если не очень торопитесь, - выразительно посмотрев Майкрофту в глаза, выпалил Лестрейд, совершенно забыв о присутствии Шерлока. – Я хотел бы с вами переговорить.

 О чем переговорить, придурок?

Воспользовался единственным поводом, который пришел в голову, просто потому что не смог сразу отбросить это интригующее первое впечатление. Теперь напрягай мозг, выдумывай подходящую тему для обсуждения, чтобы не выглядеть совершеннейшим провинциалом.

Лестрейд стремительно ретировался.

 - Ты, правда, не знал? - Шерлок подозрительно покосился на брата. - Дэни использовал 86 процентов оригинальной личности Лестрейда для создания куклы. Смею заметить, достать образ опытного детектива-инспектора не так уж просто. Наверняка, Дэни, словно девчонка, визжал от радости, когда Миллер заключил контракт с Лестрейдом.

 Четырнадцать процентов – это много или мало? Майкрофт не мог с уверенностью сказать. Что именно входило в эти несчастные четырнадцать процентов? Невозможно сделать верный вывод на основании трех минут наблюдения, однако одно Майкрофт понял наверняка: решительность и безграничное терпение сохранились в личности Лестрейда в полном объеме.

 - У меня не было времени удовлетворять свое праздное любопытство, - холодно сообщил Майкрофт, стараясь не показать брату, несколько эта информация и неожиданная встреча выбили его из колеи.

 На самом деле все эти дни Майкрофт усиленно избегал любых упоминаний о Лестрейде.

Он мог бы в течение пары часов получить подробное досье настоящего Лестрейда, тех людей, личности которых использовались при сборке образа куклы, и человека - владельца выбранного тела. Отчего-то Майкрофт был твердо уверен, что физическая оболочка и разум куклы принадлежали разным людям. Он мог бы ознакомиться с точным процентным соотношением посторонних навыков и воспоминаний, итогами корректирующих манипуляций, полным психологическим портретом оригинальной личности.

 Он мог бы узнать прошлое Лестрейда, перечень его сексуальных предпочтений и поименный список партнеров, имеющиеся хобби, любимые блюда и напитки. Сидя в тишине личного кабинета Майкрофт мог узнать о Лестрейде почти все, но так и не получить однозначный ответ на тот единственный вопрос, который был по-настоящему важен.

Поэтому Майкрофт не стал ничего выяснять.

Возможно, он банально струсил.

Возможно, всего лишь устал плыть наперекор течению.

 «Ты будешь последним идиотом, если и на этот раз его потеряешь», - услышал Майкрофт.

Но так и не понял, кто произнес эту фразу: стремительно удаляющийся Шерлок или внутренний голос.

 Когда спустя полчаса Лестрейд вернулся, уже не надеясь застать своего нового знакомого на прежнем месте, ему не пришлось подбирать слова.

 - Поужинаем? – с усталым любопытством поинтересовался Майкрофт и неловко махнул зажатым в левой руке зонтом. - На соседней улице есть неплохой французский ресторан.

 - С удовольствием, - кивнул Лестрейд и расплылся в широкой неконтролируемой улыбке.

 ***

В отличие от Шерлока общаться с Майкрофтом оказалось на порядок проще.

 Они разговаривали о всяких пустяках, словно давние знакомые.

Лестрейд травил байки о буднях полицейского управления, а Майкрофт рассказывал, как маленький Шерлок во время своей первой поездки во Францию знакомился с национальной кухней.

 Как плевался от улиток, недоумевая, зачем люди платят деньги, чтобы есть эту склизкую гадость. Как пытался с помощью столовых приборов препарировать на салфетке лягушачьи лапки, произнося на идеальной латыни названия групп и каждой мышцы в отдельности, и рвался к шеф-повару, чтобы вытребовать для исследований оставшуюся часть тушки. Как на спор с соседским мальчишкой съел десяток гигантских эклеров и до конца поездки не мог смотреть на сладкое. Как изучил более двухсот видов местного сыра и устраивал представление: с закрытыми глазами на вкус безошибочно определяя название сорта.

 Лестрейд даже успел подумать, что у него очень давно не было столь замечательного вечера, а затем случайно присмотрелся к календарю возле стойки администратора и мгновенно помрачнел.

\- Сегодня действительно двадцать первое? - рассеяно уточнил он, уставившись в чашку с чаем.

 - Действительно. - Майкрофт обескуражено смял в руках салфетку. - А в чем дело?

 - Моему сыну сегодня исполнилось бы десять лет, - надтреснутым голосом сообщил Лестрейд, мысленно кляня себя за забывчивость.

 Он так закрутился с переездом, новой работой и попытками избежать неловких ситуаций из-за пробелов в памяти, что не заметил, как былые переживания потускнели и отступили на задний план.

Хотя в данный момент Лестрейд был рад, что вспомнил именно сейчас, а не позже в одиночестве съемной квартиры.

 Майкрофт молчал.

Он не бросился сочувствовать или приносить извинения. Он просто молчал, но без той неловкости и инстинктивной отчужденности, которой люди стараются отгородиться от чужих проблем.

Он не лез с расспросами и не отводил взгляда, не пытался развеселить Лестрейда или сменить тему.

Он молчал так тепло и знакомо, что Лестрейд сам не заметил, как начал говорить. Сперва медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, затем все быстрее, и под конец совсем торопливо, комкая окончания фраз, словно стремясь до дна вычерпать душу, чтобы избавиться от скопившегося ядовитого осадка.

 Лестрейд рассказывал, каким Брайан был умным и сообразительным мальчишкой. С улыбкой вспоминал, как сын доводил до белого каления всех окружающих неиссякаемыми вопросами и ставил в тупик внезапными логическими выкладками. Как совал свой любознательный нос в каждую дырку и постоянно путался под ногами.

 Майкрофт молчал.

Обратив взор внутрь себя, Лестрейд глухим голосом рассказал, как его жену Кейт и сына Брайана сбил автомобиль с обдолбанным сыном главы местной администрации за рулем.

Они погибли на месте.

Как вернулся вечером домой, все еще не веря в произошедшее, и споткнувшись о разложенную на полу в гостиной железную дорогу, долго собирал обратно рельсы и станционный домик. Мелкие детали норовили  выскользнуть из трясущихся непослушных пальцев, но Лестрейд упорно продолжал восстанавливать все, как было. В голове металась единственная мысль: «Брайан расстроится, если увидит свою любимую игрушку в таком состоянии».

Как утром спросонок наступил в коридоре на пластмассового робота и вскинулся отругать сына, только через мгновение вспомнив, что ругать уже некого. Как долго не мог себя заставить прибрать их вещи, разбросанные по дому так, словно они вышли на пять минут. Как безвольно рыдал, скорчившись на полу в углу ванной комнаты, прижимая к лицу махровый халат Кейт.

 К счастью Лестрейд уже не помнил подробностей аварии, в мозгу остались лишь сухие строчки полицейского отчета.

Вернувшись в родной город, он даже не смог отыскать место, где случилась трагедия, хотя все произошло у него на глазах.

 Вот он сидит в припаркованном автомобиле на противоположной стороне улицы и наблюдает, как жена и сын неторопливо идут по тротуару. Брайан озадачено морщит лоб, пытаясь одновременно уместить в левой ладошке мороженое и ленточку воздушного шара - «Улицу нужно переходить, держа маму за руку». Кейт весело хохочет, завязывая кончик ленточки петелькой, чтобы можно было зацепить за палец.

А в следующее мгновение громоздкий Ленд Ровер сбивает ограждение и подминает под себя беззащитные человеческие тела.

 Лестрейд забыл, как каждую ночь по новой проживал смерть своих близких.

Стоило закрыть глаза, как он опять оказывался на той самой улице за несколько секунд до аварии. Он вяз в болоте времени, захлебывался криком, пытался хоть как-то изменить ситуацию, но все равно терял их снова и снова.

 Лестрейд мечтал о мести, вот только мстить было некому.

Через тридцать футов после ухода с трассы автомобиль вылетел с обрыва, наркоман-водитель скончался по дороге в больницу, не приходя в сознание.

Лестрейд чувствовал, что медленно сходит с ума. Он не мог спать, не мог есть, но продолжал исправно ходить на работу.

Как-то вечером возле супермаркета он заметил другого нахального парня, собиравшегося сесть за руль в состоянии сильного алкогольного опьянения. Лестрейд выволок его из машины и избил до полусмерти.

Это стало последней каплей.

Старший детектив-инспектор Реймонд отправил Лестрейда в бессрочный отпуск, хотя дело с избиением все же ухитрился замять.

 Тогда Лестрейд запил.

Он дни напролет валялся на диване в гостиной, прикладываясь к горлышку бутылки с дешевым виски, и бездумно таращился в потолок.

Он мечтал забыть.

Забыть ту залитую солнцем улицу, мчащийся автомобиль, и собственное бессилие. Забыть закрытые крышки гробов, въезжающих в темный зев крематория, и бесконечные сочувственные взгляды. Но помнить звонкий смех Кейт и неукротимую жизнерадостность сына.

 Миллер показался Лестрейду хитрым и могущественным волшебником.

Он смотрелся весьма нелепо - лощеный столичный франт посреди грязной полутемной комнаты, но Лестрейду было не до смеха. Миллер сделал предложение, от которого Лестрейд не смог отказаться. Переписав все имущество на мать Кейт, он согласился стать куклой.

 - Извините. - Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Лестрейд смущенно покосился на Майкрофта и встал из-за стола. - Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

 Почувствовав легкий спазм в горле, он счел за лучшее сбежать на свежий воздух, чтобы привести в порядок растрепанные мысли. Даже с друзьями и своими не очень дальними родственниками Лестрейд ни разу не обсуждал эту трагедию, а тут вдруг разоткровенничался. С чего бы вдруг? Вроде бы выпил всего полбокала сухого вина - слишком мало для опьянения. А Майкрофт оказался на удивление хорошим слушателем. Может в этом все дело?

 Достав из кармана мятую пачку, Лестрейд закурил.

За спиной тихо звякнула дверь, и по правую руку зеркальным отражением встал Майкрофт, сжимая в пальцах зажженную сигарету.

 - Еще раз извините, - поморщился Лестрейд. - Обычно я не вываливаю свои переживания на новых знакомых в первый же вечер... да и в последующие, тоже.

 - Не берите в голову. - Элегантно затянувшись, Майкрофт выпустил струйку дыма в темнеющее небо. - Это явление называется: «Эффект случайного попутчика».

 - Никогда бы не поставил слово «случайный» рядом с вами, - криво усмехнулся Лестрейд, поражаясь собственной наглости. - «Это флирт? Я пытаюсь флиртовать с мужчиной?!». - Его язык сегодня жил отдельной жизнью, явно вознамерившись вогнать хозяина в краску, если не в проблемы. - Оно вам совершенно не подходит.

 - А какое подходит? - Майкрофт с интересом повернулся к собеседнику.

 - Предсказанный, - не задумываясь, выдал Лестрейд и тут же осекся. - Я хотел сказать... Забудьте... Я совсем не это подразумевал...

 - Не важно, - остановил его метания Майкрофт, успев вычленить основную идею. - Пойдемте, я довезу вас до дома.

 - А как же счет?

 - Я уже расплатился.

 - Скажите сколько, я должен вам половину. - Лестрейд полез в карман за бумажником.

 - Заплатите в следующий раз. - Майкрофт хитро прищурился. - Или вы теперь станете избегать моего общества?

 - Конечно - нет, - возмутился Лестрейд.

А про себя подумал, что даже если бы Майкрофт промолчал, он бы все равно отыскал возможность встретиться с этим необычным человеком еще раз.

 Спустившись с крыльца, Лестрейд скользнул взглядом по ярко освещенным окнам ресторана и неосознанно вздохнул.

 - Тень отпустит вас, как только вы сами позволите ей уйти, - произнес над ухом вкрадчивый голос.

 Лестрейд вздрогнул, недоумевая, как Майкрофт настолько точно смог уловить его невеселые мысли.

Он прокрутил в голове сегодняшний вечер, но так и не вспомнил, чтобы кто-то из них затрагивал похожую тему.

 Они сели в машину, и Лестрейд назвал водителю адрес.

Дорога прошла в молчании, каждый из мужчин думал о своем.

 Когда автомобиль остановился возле серого трехэтажного здания, Лестрейд повернулся к Майкрофту, понимая, что пришла пора прощаться.

 - Спасибо, что составили мне компанию, - улыбнулся он, протянув Майкрофту руку.

 - Не стоит благодарностей. Я получил удовольствие, - чопорно сообщил тот. - К тому же, никто не должен оставаться один в такой вечер. - Склонив голову набок, он внимательно посмотрел за спину Лестрейда. - Вы снимаете квартиру в этом доме?

 - Да. - Лестрейд открыл дверцу автомобиля, все еще не понимая, что могло насторожить Холмса.

 - У вас всегда так... светло? - нахмурился Майкрофт.

 Все окна дома, в том числе квартиры, которую снимал Лестрейд, светились теплым электрическим светом.

Лестрейд отрицательно качнул головой и шагнул к подъезду, а затем услышал, как Майкрофт тоже выбрался на тротуар.

 - Прогуляюсь с вами, - не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Холмс, застегивая пуговицы пальто. - Не люблю подобные странности.

 С напускной беззаботностью пожав плечами, Лестрейд подумал, что у него в квартире такой бардак, в который большинство людей постыдились бы пригласить даже самого лучшего друга, не говоря об идеальном Майкрофте Холмсе.

Его спутник держался подчеркнуто отстраненно и бесстрастно, однако Лестрейда не покидало ощущение, будто прошедший вечер по существу был не просто «ужином», но «свиданием».

Осознание этого факта странным образом радовало и пугало одновременно.

 В подъезде пахло нагретым металлом и мокрой штукатуркой.

Едва Лестрейд одолел половину ступеней, как сверху послышался топот спускающихся ног.

 - Мистер Лестрейд, рад вас видеть. - Через перила свесился плутоватый хозяин дома. - У нас авария: прорвало водопроводную трубу на чердаке. Затопило все этажи, вплоть до подвала.

 Лестрейд выбрал эту квартиру по двум причинам: близость к Управлению и разумная цена. Он не собирался привлекать излишнее внимание к своим деньгам, снимая дорогие апартаменты в престижном районе, да и не видел особого смысла переплачивать за квартиру, в которой планирует появляться, только чтобы поспать и привести в порядок внешний вид.

Но он абсолютно не рассчитывал на такое!

 Добравшись до нужной двери, Лестрейд провернул ключ в замочной скважине и вошел внутрь.

 - Кто еще побывал в квартире мистера Лестрейда в его отсутствие? - послышался за спиной властный голос Холмса.

Только сейчас до Лестрейда дошло, что тот доброжелательный и открытый Майкрофт, с которым он провел вечер, скорее исключение, чем правило в повседневной жизни.

 Плутоватый хозяин тоже моментально ощутил угрозу, исходящую от незнакомого представительного джентльмена, и поспешил отрапортовать со всем возможным почтением:

\- Заходил только я. Нужно было оценить ущерб, чтобы составить смету на ремонт. Никого постороннего я не впускал.

 - Очень на это надеюсь, - с нажимом произнес Майкрофт, предлагая хозяину самому додумать те последствия, который ожидают его в случае обмана.

 Лестрейд расстроено поцокал языком, глядя на отклеившиеся обои, обвалившуюся штукатурку и промокшую насквозь постель. В форточку врывался холодный зимний воздух, который был не в состоянии быстро снизить влажность помещения.

Спать в такой обстановке Лестрейд не намеревался.

Каким бы неприхотливым в быту человеком он ни был, всему есть свои пределы. Распахнув дверцы шкафа, который по счастью стоял в стороне от основного потока воды, он наскоро запихнул в спортивную сумку часть сухой одежды и направился к входной двери, возле которой благоразумно застыл Майкрофт, так и не решившись переступить порог.

 - Позвоните, когда приведете квартиру в подобающий вид, - бросил Лестрейд хозяину дома, протиснувшись мимо него в узком коридоре, и устремился вниз по лестнице.

 - Куда вы теперь? - спросил Майкрофт, едва они оказались на улице.

 - В какую-нибудь недорогую гостиницу, полагаю. - Лестрейд с безразличием пожал плечами.

 - Могу я предложить вам свое гостеприимство? - Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. - Никакого беспокойства. У меня большой дом и несколько гостевых спален, - поспешно добавил он, видя, что Лестрейд колеблется.

 - Только если мое присутствие действительно не доставит вам серьезных хлопот, - неуверенно протянул Лестрейд.

 - Значит, решено. - Майкрофт улыбнулся самым уголком губ. - Домой, - сообщил он водителю, услужливо распахнувшему заднюю дверцу автомобиля.

 ***

 Проснувшись задолго до звонка будильника, Лестрейд принял душ и теперь придирчиво изучал собственное отражение в большом зеркале.

Он еще до сих пор не привык к тем переменам, которые произошли с его телом за время контракта с Доллхаусом.

 В волосах прибавилось седины, но новая короткая прическа смотрелась более стильно, чем предыдущая, которую он не менял на протяжении многих лет.

Лицо посвежело, исчезли чернота вокруг глаз и беспросветное отчаяние, поселившееся в зрачках после трагедии. Зато прорезались новые лучистые морщинки в уголках глаз, однако они скорее придавали некий шарм, чем портили общее впечатление.

 Тело стало более подтянутым, рельефным, хотя определенные возрастные признаки никуда не делись. Раньше у Лестрейда не хватало времени на целенаправленные физические упражнения, да и теперь, наверняка, оно не появится, но то, что он видел сегодня в зеркале, побуждало приложить максимум усилий, чтобы сохранить имеющуюся физическую форму.

Хотя бы на ближайшую пару лет.

 Потому что он вновь начал ловить на себе заинтересованные взгляды.

Женщины и раньше не обходили Лестрейда стороной, но в последние годы у него была Кейт, и он относил флирт к недостойным женатого человека занятиям. К тому же скрыть измену в маленьком провинциальном городке, возникни у Лестрейда подобное желание, совершенно не представлялось возможным.

 Лестрейд довольно хмыкнул и принялся одеваться.

Каким бы ни было его поведение в бытность куклой Доллхауса, «тот» Лестрейд сумел расположить к себе большинство знакомого женского населения Скотланд-Ярда и сопутствующих служб. И поскольку дамы так и не перестали строить ему глазки, можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что нынешний Лестрейд не так уж сильно отличался от Лестрейда предыдущего.

По крайней мере, на непредвзятый посторонний взгляд.

 Выйдя в коридор, чтобы спуститься в расположенную на первом этаже кухню, Лестрейд остановился в двадцати футах от лестницы напротив распахнутой настежь двери личной спальни Холмса. Он невольно залюбовался, глядя, как Майкрофт отточенными скупыми движениями завязывает узел галстука, и не сразу понял, что его присутствие было моментально обнаружено.

 - Доброе утро, Грегори. - Выдвинув один из внутренних ящичков шкафа, Майкрофт замер на несколько секунд, а затем вынул серебристый зажим для галстука. - К сожалению, меня уже ждет машина, но вам нет необходимости покидать дом так рано. Насколько мне известно, рабочий день детективов Скотланд-Ярда начинается с восьми.

 - Во сколько тогда начинается ваш рабочий день? - изумился Лестрейд, оставив вопрос о должности своего нового знакомого на потом.

 - По-разному. - Майкрофт снял с вешалки пиджак. - Но вы не бойтесь, трудоголизм не заразен. - Он шутливо подмигнул лестрейдовскому отражению в одной из зеркальных створок шкафа.

 - Боюсь, в профессиональном плане я могу заразить вас чем-нибудь похуже, чем банальный трудоголизм. - Лестрейд весело фыркнул. - Будьте бдительны!

 - Короткий отдых пошел вам на пользу, - одобрительно кивнул Майкрофт. - Вы снова начали шутить.

 - В Скотланд-Ярде меня вообще воспринимают кем-то вроде бродячего сундука полного шуток и веселья, - забыв об осторожности, признался Лестрейд. - Можно подумать, раньше я был более...

 - Развязным, - подсказал Майкрофт, и тут же досадливо поморщился, сообразив, что выдал свою осведомленность.

 - Так вы знали меня... когда я был куклой? – Нервно сглотнув, Лестрейд потянул ворот ставшей вдруг слишком тесной рубашки.

 - Грегори, мне, правда, нужно идти, - попытался увернуться от ответа Майкрофт, старательно выигрывая время для обдумывания ситуации. - Мы можем обсудить все интересующие вас вопросы вечером, когда я вернусь.

 - «Да», или «нет», - с неожиданным упрямством потребовал Лестрейд и преградил Майкрофту путь. - Этот ответ не займет много времени.

 Майкрофт одернул жилет и раздраженно щелкнул крышкой золоченого брегета.

В конце концов, рано или поздно эта информация обязательно всплывет. К тому же, не стоит оставлять Шерлоку такую прекрасную тему для шантажа.

Лучше открыть карты прямо здесь и сейчас.

Выбрав единственно верный вариант, Майкрофт решительно взглянул в глаза Лестрейда.

 - Да, - отрывисто произнес он. - Да, я знал вас еще куклой Доллхауса. Да, я заказывал эту куклу. И нет, я заказывал не для себя, - осторожно добавил он, заметив что-то очень похожее на панику в лице детектива-инспектора.

 - Для Шерлока? - севшим голосом пробормотал Лестрейд. - Умоляю, скажите, что я не спал с Шерлоком. - Он в смятении ухватил Майкрофта за руку чуть повыше локтя.

 - Я точно не знаю, - растеряно нахмурился Майкрофт. - Разве это важно? Я видел только как вы...

 - Что?

 - Шерлок заработал легкое сотрясение мозга, и вы остались присматривать за ним, пока он спал. Я заметил как вы... - Майкрофт споткнулся, подбирая верное слово. - Прикасались к его волосам.

 - Гладил по голове, пока он спал? - оживился Лестрейд. - И это все?

 - Больше мне ничего не известно. - Майкрофт недоуменно пожал плечами. - Вам лучше самому у него уточнить.

 - Теперь понятно, - печально усмехнулся Лестрейд. - А я-то все никак не мог сообразить.

 - Вам нравятся волосы Шерлока? - Майкрофт скептически оценил в зеркале собственную редеющую шевелюру, которая, по его мнению, не выдерживала никакой конкуренции с темными густыми волосами брата.

 - В определенно смысле - да, - согласился Лестрейд, и Майкрофт попытался скрыть внезапное разочарование. - Дурак, - беззлобно добавил он, заметив эту реакцию.

Пока Майкрофт размышлял, стоит ли обижаться на подобное хамство, Лестрейд с интересом изучал отголоски удивительно знакомого солнечного свечения вокруг отливающей золотом макушки Холмса. - У Брайана были точно такие же непослушные кудряшки, как у Шерлока, - сжалился он наконец.

 В лице Майкрофта на долю секунды промелькнуло такое откровенное облегчение, что Лестрейд, не сдержавшись, громко расхохотался, но почти сразу посерьезнел, почувствовав, как воздух в легких раскаляется добела.

Не позволяя себе одуматься, он ухватил Майкрофта за галстук и поцеловал. И едва не потерял равновесие в прямом и переносном смысле, будучи ошеломлен ответной реакцией.

 Майкрофт целовался страстно, требовательно, безоговорочно подчинившись желанию.

Его губы были твердые и горячие, и совсем не похожи на женские, но понимание этого ничуть не смущало, а только сильнее закручивало тугую спираль наслаждения в грудной клетке. Его дыхание пахло кофе и миндалем. А когда настойчивый язык скользнул меж приоткрытых губ, сердце накрыла щемящая волна радости, отдаваясь глухим стоном в горле, превращая кровь в кипящую ртуть.

 Крепче. Теснее. Жарче.

Так неуместно много одежды, и слишком неуклюжие медленные руки, не в состоянии обхватить всего Майкрофта сразу.

Какой он все-таки высокий. Непривычно.

Непривычно тянуться вверх, слегка запрокинув голову, непривычно оглаживать крепкие широкие плечи, непривычно ощущать тонкий аромат лосьон после бритья – свежесть морского бриза смешанная с едва уловимой цитрусовой горчинкой, и изучать губами нежную кожу на гладко выбритом подбородке с ямочкой.

 Лестрейд с опозданием понял, что в бедро упирается очевидное доказательство чужого возбуждения, но это знание не отрезвило, наоборот, странным образом окрылило кипящий словно в лихорадке разум.

Не реагировать на назойливый звонок телефона, пусть хоть удавятся на том конце провода, Лестрейд все равно сейчас не в состоянии говорить. Не в состоянии мыслить, и даже дышать способен с огромным трудом.

Все нарастающая барабанная дробь в ушах, и сознание плывет от недостатка кислорода. А может, все вокруг нереально? Может, он спит, и через минуту вновь будет кричать от боли, глядя вслед уходящему высокому человеку... Майкрофту?

 - Мне, правда, нужно идти, - хрипло прошептал Майкрофт, не переставая покрывать невесомыми поцелуями щеки, скулы, лоб Лестрейда. - Я ведь увижу тебя вечером? - со странной тревогой выдохнул он куда-то в висок.

 - Конечно, - согласился Лестрейд, неохотно опуская дрожащие руки.

 - Тогда до вечера. - решительно прижавшись к его губам в последний раз, Майкрофт схватил с тумбочки надрывающийся мобильный и шагнул к двери. - Ключи на столе в прихожей. Обязательно спустись в кухню и позавтракай. Чувствуй себя как дома.

 Не успев толком опомниться, Лестрейд остался один на один с собой в тишине холмсовской спальни.

 ***

 В течение дня Лестрейд все никак не мог сосредоточиться на работе.

Погрузившись в размышления, он пропустил вопрос суперинтенданта на утренней планерке и заработал неодобрительный взгляд старшего детектива-инспектора. Он был рассеянным и невнимательным, постоянно терял нить разговора и замолкал на полуслове.

 К счастью новых происшествий подпадающих под юрисдикцию его отдела за день не произошло. Поэтому Лестрейд делал вид, что трудится над нераскрытыми делами, а на самом деле бездумно перелистывал заключения экспертов, перекладывая их из коробок на стол и обратно.

 Временами он принимался бранить «чертов Доллхаус», где ему окончательно свернули мозги. Раньше Лестрейд совершенно не интересовался мужчинами. Затем вспоминал поцелуи Майкрофта, при одном упоминании о которых щеки начинали пылать огнем, и соглашался с внутренним голосом, что до сего момента просто не встречал _таких_ мужчин.

 Он пытался представить, на что будут похожи их с Холмсом отношения, и возможная совместная жизнь, однако воображение буксовало из-за недостатка информации.

Лестрейд умел и любил ухаживать за женщинами, считая процесс завоевания и знакомства с особенностями друг друга не менее интересным, чем все то, что за ним последует.

И вот тут воображение отказывало ему вновь.

Должен ли он начать ухаживать за Майкрофтом? Как вообще можно ухаживать за таким, несомненно, влиятельным и властным мужчиной? Мысль о том, что Майкрофт в свою очередь может сам приступить к процессу ухаживания, пугала Лестрейда до дрожи в коленях. Он моментально представлял лишенную всякой мужественности копию самого себя, почему-то непременно в длинном ситцевом платье, под раскидистым дубом, застенчиво хихикающим с охапкой цветов в руках. И раздраженно гнал эту дикую фантазию прочь.

 Периодически Лестрейд склонялся к мнению, что зря пошел на поводу у эмоций. Еще слишком рано для новых отношений. Но вспомнив, что по обычным человеческим меркам он уже почти пять лет как вдовец, приходил к выводу, что в его желании жить дальше нет ничего постыдного.

Нельзя вечно оглядываться на прошлое.

 Время лечит.

Лестрейд мог под присягой подтвердить это заявление.

И хотя он не помнил своих чувств и метаний, не знал, как прожил последние четыре года, организм самостоятельно справился с последствиями трагедии.

Боль ушла, и на освободившемся месте поселилась светлая печаль.

 Он так и гонял эти сумбурные мысли по кругу, и чем ближе становился вечер, тем неуютнее себя ощущал. Он не знал, что сказать Майкрофту при встрече, не знал, как себя вести. И переживал, что мог неверно истолковать слова и реакцию Холмса, хотя и не представлял, что можно было неверно истолковать в той предельно ясной ситуации.

 Сразу по окончании рабочего дня Лестрейд вышел на улицу и, пройдя пару кварталов, свернул в первое попавшееся кафе. Цены там оказались выше среднего, однако кофе был неплох. Расположившись за столиком в углу зала, Лестрейд сжал в озябших ладонях картонный стаканчик.

 - Детектив-инспектор, какая встреча! – послышался рядом знакомый женский голос.

 Подняв взгляд, Лестрейд приветственно кивнул Джулии Сондерс миловидной женщине – судмедэксперту, с которой уже не раз сталкивался при осмотре мест преступлений.

\- Добрый вечер, - улыбнулся он.

 - Однажды вы сказали, что я могу при случае угостить вас чашечкой кофе. - Джулия улыбнулась в ответ. – Может, сейчас как раз настал нужный момент?

 - Вряд ли я выразился именно так. - Отставив стаканчик, Лестрейд откинулся на спинку стула, с удовольствием разглядывая стройную фигуру Джулии, на работе обычно скрытую бесформенным белым комбинезоном. – Скорее всего, я произнес что-то вроде: «Вы можете пригласить меня на чашечку кофе».

 - А в чем разница? – Джулия забавно нахмурила лоб.

 - В том, что угощать вас кофе буду я, но никак не наоборот. - встав из-за стола, Лестрейд кивнул на соседний стул. – Присаживайтесь, я мигом. Вы какой предпочитаете?

 - Черный без сахара, - рассмеялась Джулия, последовав приглашению. – Должна признать, мне импонирует ваше старомодное джентльменское поведение.

 Ожидая возле стойки свой заказ, Лестрейд думал о том, что Джулия как раз в его вкусе, и, похоже, она не прочь закрутить легкий роман. О том, как свободно и уверенно он чувствует себя рядом с ней и что, возможно, в его мозгу просто сбилась верная настройка, но стоит тесно пообщаться с женщиной, как все вернется на круги своя.

Исчезнет это сумасшедшее влечение к Холмсу и бредовые видения.

 Вернувшись к Джулии, Лестрейд едва успел рассказать ей пару анекдотов и шутливо пожаловаться на недотепу сержанта, как возле столика вдруг материализовался Шерлок.

 Окинув Лестрейда пронзительным взглядом с макушки до мысков ботинок, Шерлок произнес одобрительное: «Оооо-о!», и развернулся к Джулии. «Чтение» ее внешности заняло гораздо меньше времени, но закончилось все тем же «Оо-о!». Хотя Лестрейду показалось, что последний возглас прозвучал слегка укоризненно.

 - Прекрати изображать из себя имбецила, - раздраженно проворчал Лестрейд. – Если хочешь мне что-то сказать, используй английскую речь.

Но едва Шерлок раскрыл рот, как Лестрейд предупреждающе вскинул руку, давая понять, что еще не закончил.

\- И давай обойдемся без этого твоего «дедуктивного» метода. Окружающим совершенно не интересно знать, что я ел на завтрак и во сколько проснулся.

 - С кем, - педантично поправил Шерлок. – Как правило, людям гораздо интереснее знать «с кем» человек проснулся, чем «во сколько».

 - Тем более с кем! – возмутился Лестрейд.

 - И с кем же? – весело хмыкнула со своего места Джулия.

 - Один, если вам _настолько_ любопытно, - не оборачиваясь, сообщил Шерлок. – Но вот что действительно заслуживает внимания…

 - Шерлок! – оборвал его Лестрейд и тяжело вздохнул. – Что тебе нужно от меня в данный момент?

 Сунув руки в карманы пальто, Шерлок взволнованно закусил губу, а затем решительно вздернул подбородок.

\- Хотел сказать, что на вашем месте я бы поостерегся от свершения _подобных_ поступков. - Он едва заметно покосился на Джулию. – Если, конечно, вам важно то, что случилось сегодня утром. Неверное толкование фактов и недопонимание – ваши главные враги на данном этапе.

 Лестрейд удрученно подумал, что ему и в самом деле _очень_ важно то, что случилось сегодня утром, а Джулия… она милая и хорошая женщина, но он не испытывает к ней ничего кроме дружеской симпатии.

 Зазвенел мобильный, высвечивая неизвестный номер. Лестрейд извинился и встал из-за стола, радуясь, что не придется реагировать на тираду Шерлока и делать вид, будто не замечает вопросительного взгляда Джулии.

 - Лестрейд слушает, - произнес он, отойдя к самому дальнему окну.

 - Добрый вечер, инспектор, - раздался в трубке сухой и официальный голос Майкрофта. – К сожалению, наши планы на сегодня отменяются. - Он выдержал небольшую паузу, в течение которой Лестрейд лихорадочно перебирал в уме возможные варианты ответа и забраковывал один за другим. – Я сам позвоню вам ближе к выходным, - как-то совсем уж холодно закончил Майкрофт и, не попрощавшись, отключился.

 ***

 Прошла неделя.

Лестрейд перестал вздрагивать и хватать телефон после первого звонка, но по-прежнему клал мобильный на соседнюю подушку перед сном.

Он в тот же вечер забрал сумку со своими вещами из дома Майкрофта, но не вернул ключи. Не придумал как. Мысленно пообещав передать их через Шерлока, если Майкрофт не появится «слишком долго», Лестрейд отказался четко определить временные рамки этого понятия.

 Он больше не думал, что скажет Майкрофту при встрече, так как не был уверен, что эта встреча вообще состоится в ближайшее время.

Лестрейд подозревал, что Майкрофт тоже озадачился перспективами их совместного будущего и, с холмсовской скрупулезностью взвесив все «за» и «против», отказался от продолжения.

И исчез, не посчитав нужным предупредить Лестрейда о своем решении.

 В один из вечеров Лестрейд поехал к дому Майкрофта и полтора часа топтался возле машины, вглядываясь в чернильную темноту окон, но так и не набрался решимости зайти внутрь.

Он несколько раз набирал номер, с которого Майкрофт звонил ему, но получал в ответ лишь: «Абонент временно недоступен, или находится вне зоны доступа».

Как назло Шерлок тоже не появлялся на глаза, а звонить ему или специально ехать в гости, чтобы узнать, куда запропастился старший Холмс, Лестрейд считал недопустимым.

По крайней мере, пока.

 Вдобавок ко всему Лестрейд с удивлением осознал, что скучает.

Он не понимал, как можно скучать по человеку, с которым общался от силы пару часов, но факт оставался фактом – Лестрейд скучал.

Скучал по ироничным усмешкам и завораживающему тембру голоса. Скучал по особой манере разговора и внимательному взгляду. Скучал по той необычной ауре, которую Майкрофт распространял вокруг себя, заставляя Лестрейда совершать необдуманные поступки.

 ***

 Сунув в сейф рабочие документы, Лестрейд вынимает из шкафа пальто и шагает к выходу: «На сегодня хватит», но его останавливает тихая трель мобильного.

 - Лестрейд слушает, - не обратив внимания на номер абонента, рявкает он, предчувствуя какую-нибудь идиотскую ситуацию, из-за которой придется задержаться в офисе.

 - Инспектор. - Бесстрастный знакомый голос бьет плетью между лопаток. – Во сколько сегодня закончится ваш рабочий день?

 - Уже закончился, - хрипит Лестрейд и трет нервной рукой затылок.

 - Тогда я подожду, - лаконично сообщает невидимый собеседник и жмет отбой.

 - Что за дурацкая манера бросать разговор на полуслове, - в притворном возмущении бормочет Лестрейд, чувствуя, как сердце яростно стучит о ребра и ладони покрывает испарина. – Где подождешь?

 Торопливо покинув свой кабинет, Лестрейд несколько секунд переминается в коридоре, выбирая: спуститься по лестнице, или все-таки дождаться только что ушедший лифт.

А вдруг он ждет в холле, или прямо возле центрального входа?

Не хватало еще выдать свое нетерпение и предстать перед глазами Холмса, задыхаясь от продолжительного спуска по ступеням.

 Возле лифтовых створок Лестрейда догоняет детектив-сержант Крайс из отдела ограблений. Она что-то твердит о сложном и запутанном деле, таинственно сверкая глазами, и умоляет о небольшой консультации. Всю дорогу вниз она путано излагает имеющиеся факты, а Лестрейд рассеяно кивает в такт ее словам, мысленно подгоняя лениво сменяющиеся цифры пройденных этажей.

 В холле Майкрофта нет.

Выскочив из здания, Лестрейд, наконец, видит высокую темную фигуру Холмса, замершего на краю тротуара возле черного седана, и резко останавливается. Детектив-сержант Крайс тут же догоняет его и крепко вцепляется в локоть. Придя к выводу, что Лестрейд – основательный тугодум, девушка берет инициативу в свои руки и, выдав самую обворожительную из имеющегося арсенала улыбку, предлагает «Пойти выпить кофе, или чего покрепче, и обсудить это о-очень запутанное дело».

 Лестрейд тоже вежливо улыбается, попутно пытаясь отцепить девушку от своего локтя.

«Он бы непременно и с огромным удовольствием выпил чашечку кофе, но, к сожалению, у него запланирована встреча, на которую он и так уже опаздывает. Как-нибудь в другой раз».

Отвязавшись от настойчивой Крайс, Лестрейд не оборачиваясь направляется прямо к Майкрофту, который за все это время так ни разу и не пошевелился.

 Он стоит гордо выпрямив спину, положив скрещенные ладони на рукоять черного зонта-трости, уткнувшегося металлическим наконечником в асфальт.

Если бы не скупые движения глаз, Майкрофта можно было бы принять за каменное изваяние.

 Подойдя ближе, Лестрейд замечает фиолетовые круги и яркую сеть капилляров, расчертивших покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза. Брюки измяты долгим сидением на одном месте, костяшки пальцев побелели – Майкрофт слишком крепко сжимает зонт.

Вряд ли все это время Холмс прохлаждался на гавайском пляже.

 Бросив быстрый взгляд на седан, Лестрейд видит под лобовым стеклом со стороны водителя парковочный талон с эмблемой аэропорта Хитроу. На заднем сидении маячит темно-синяя этикетка, позабытая на ручке кейса. По стилю этикетка очень напоминает специальную бумажку с надписью «Ручная кладь», которую клеят при оформлении багажа, и Лестрейд не сомневается, что если сейчас откроет задний багажник, то непременно отыщет там чемодан с похожей наклейкой.

От мысли, что Майкрофт примчался к нему прямиком из аэропорта, на душе становится легко и спокойно.

 Лестрейд останавливается в двух шагах от Майкрофта и не знает, куда девать руки.

 - Вот, проезжал мимо, решил заехать, - произносит Холмс и неопределенно кивает, отставив зонт в сторону.

 Лестрейд понимает: чтобы проехать через Скотланд-Ярд по дороге домой, Майкрофту пришлось сделать немалый крюк, а еще он понимает, насколько Холмсу тяжело вслух признать, что он _специально_ приехал сюда ради встречи с Лестрейдом.

Так же тяжело, как и самому Лестрейду. Но кто-то ведь должен первым набраться смелости и сказать?

 А еще Лестрейду безумно хочется обнять этого замерзшего упрямого мужчину. Но он не знает, насколько позволительно обнимать Майкрофта Холмса посреди бела дня на оживленной улице.

Ну не спрашивать же, в самом деле?

 - Иди ко мне. - Лестрейд улыбается и, раскинув руки, тянет несопротивляющегося Майкрофта в объятия. – Я скучал, - без тени былой неловкости шепчет он и чувствует, как Майкрофт судорожно выдыхает, сильнее стискивая руками его спину.

 - Прости, что так внезапно исчез. - Майкрофт утыкается носом в уютный шарф Лестрейда, насквозь пропитанный запахом кофе, сигарет и одиночества.

 - Полагаю, у тебя были на то веские причины, - хмыкает Лестрейд.

 - Были, - соглашается Майкрофт и замолкает.

 Но Лестрейду не нужны подробности, потому что он верит своему Холмсу и не собирается больше тратить время и нервы на бессмысленные сомнения.

 - Поедем ко мне? – Майкрофт чуть отстраняется и смотрит Лестрейду в глаза. – Если, конечно, у тебя нет других планов на вечер, - чуть неуверенно добавляет он, переводя взгляд куда-то вдаль.

 Оглянувшись на Управление, Лестрейд видит детектива-сержанта Крайс, которая по-прежнему стоит возле центрального входа, с любопытством наблюдая за ними со стороны.

Наверняка завтра весь офис будет обсуждать, как Лестрейд прилюдно обнимал какого-то мужчину на углу Скотланд-Ярда.

Ну и пусть.

 Лестрейд берет Майкрофта за подбородок и разворачивает к себе.

\- Ее зовут детектив-сержант Крайс, и она никогда не была моими «планами». Просто коллега, ничего примечательного.

 Холмс сдержанно кивает, а Лестрейд, отпустив подбородок, осторожно целует Майкрофта в уголок губ.

\- Садись в машину, герой. Ты едва на ногах держишься. - Придерживая его за локоть, Лестрейд открывает дверцу автомобиля.

 ***

 Наскоро проглотив привезенный из ресторана ужин, но не почувствовав ни вкуса, ни состава пищи, Лестрейд тянет Майкрофта на второй этаж.

\- В твоем гардеробе есть хоть какая-нибудь неформальная одежда? Очень бы хотелось ее на тебе увидеть.

 Слово «неформально» очень созвучно со словом «нормально», и Майкрофт мысленно смеется, оценив тактичность Лестрейда.

\- Мечтаешь сорвать с меня этот отвратительный костюм-тройку? – явно цитирует он, но Лестрейд даже не пытается вспомнить происхождение этих строк.

 - Вроде того, - улыбается он, легонько толкая Майкрофта через порог спальни. – Эй-эй, я сам. - Он шутливо бьет Майкрофта по рукам, уличив в расстегивании пиджака.

 - Хорошо, сам, - покладисто кивает Майкрофт и останавливается возле кровати, опустив руки по швам.

 Лестрейд неторопливо ведет ладонями вдоль рукавов, наслаждаясь гладкостью костюмной ткани, осторожно мнет плечи Майкрофта, а затем ныряет за отвороты пиджака. Он разводит полы в стороны, пробегает подушечками пальцев по мелким пуговицам жилета и плавным движением тянет пиджак с плеч. Минутой позже следом отправляется жилет.

 Расстегнув ремень брюк, Лестрейд поднимает рубашку вверх, выправляя из-за пояса, и пробирается руками под теплый, чуть влажный хлопок. Кожа на спине Майкрофта пылает, норовя обжечь бесстыжие ладони, а сам он громко шипит сквозь зубы, когда Лестрейд неожиданно крепко прижимает его к себе.

 - Твои фантазии имели весьма волнительное продолжение. - Майкрофт зарывается пальцами в короткие серебристые волосы на затылке Лестрейда и мягко их перебирает.

 - Откуда тебе известны мои фантазии? – недоверчиво фыркает Лестрейд, но через тридцать секунд сдается. – И что в них было?

 - Не скажу. - Майкрофт хитро прищуривается. – Это будет слишком неприлично для человека моего возраста и положения. Вспомнишь, сам поймешь.

 - Мне нравится характеристика «неприличный» по отношению к тебе в контексте спальни, - признает Лестрейд. – Я обязательно вспомню и сделаю то, что собирался.

 Ощущая в голове странную воздушность, похожую на легкое опьянение, Лестрейд оставляет в покое рубашку и спину Майкрофта. Надавив руками на плечи, он заставляет Майкрофта сесть на кровать и стягивает с него туфли и носки.

Ибо по собственному опыту знает, что нет ничего более комичного, чем мужчина без брюк, но в рубашке и носках.

 Он изучает узкие ступни Майкрофта, с гибкими правильной формы пальцами и нежной кожей. Прослеживает их длину и осторожно сжимает обманчиво тонкую лодыжку.

Майкрофт следит за его действиями из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и Лестрейд не в состоянии расшифровать его пронзительный взгляд.

 - Почему ты занервничал, рассматривая вероятность существования секса между тобой и Шерлоком в прошлом? – Майкрофт чуть откидывается назад, опираясь на выпрямленные в локтях руки.

 - Испугался, что такой инцидент изменит уровень наших с ним отношений в худшую сторону. - Лестрейд скидывает свой пиджак прямо на пол и садится рядом с Майкрофтом. – Глупо, конечно. Раз уж он все знал с момента моего возвращения… вряд ли мое знание могло хоть как-то изменить уже сложившуюся ситуацию. Но в ту секунду у меня в голове всплыла странная ассоциация с инцестом, и соответствующее ей отторжение.

 - А если бы ты случайной узнал, что спал со мной? – Майкрофт вопросительно выгибает бровь.

 - Я бы расстроился.

 - Почему?

 - Потому что секс с тобой должен был стать чем-то запоминающимся.

 - С чего такая уверенность?

 - С того, что ты особенный человек, и я отношусь к тебе по-особенному, - терпеливо поясняет Лестрейд.

 И эти слова очень похожи на признание.

 Он толкает Майкрофта в грудь, роняя спиной на кровать, и с нажимом проводит ладонями по жестким стройным ногам. На долю секунды замешкавшись возле пряжки ремня, Лестрейд расстегивает пуговицы и тянет молнию вниз, а Майкрофт слегка приподнимает ягодицы, помогая ему стянуть брюки.

Почти все.

Наклонившись, Лестрейд глубоко вдыхает мускусный аромат разгоряченного мужского тела, и гонит остатки сомнений прочь.

Голова кружится и мир плывет перед глазами.

 Ловко высвободив пуговицы из петель, Лестрейд раздвигает половинки рубашки в разные стороны и фокусирует взгляд на ярко розовом шраме возле правого плеча.

 - Свежий. - Он осторожно обводит указательным пальцем гладкую правильной формы окружность. – Откуда?

 - Один «шестерка» пытался убрать меня с пути своего хозяина, - с явной неохотой сообщает Майкрофт.

 - Ты заманил его в ловушку, используя себя в качестве приманки? – Лестрейд продолжает бессистемно кружить руками по телу Майкрофта, изучая, запоминая малейшие детали.

 - Нет. - Майкрофт недовольно морщится, вспоминая свой просчет, а когда Лестрейд замирает, испугавшись, что нечаянно причинил ему боль, требовательно выгибается навстречу и, накрыв его ладонь своей, возвращает прежний ритм. – Я оказался не готов к той ситуации.

 - Тогда, как тебе удалось выкрутиться? - Глаза Лестрейда блестят от любопытства.

 - Меня спас один влюбленный идиот, - усмехается Майкрофт.

 - Можно начинать ревновать? – Лестрейд в притворном бешенстве хмурит брови.

 - Начинай, если есть желание. - Закинув руки за голову, Майкрофт делает вид, что готов к представлению. – Проверим, насколько хорош твой талант драматического актера.

 - Я убью его, - громко декламирует Лестрейд, потрясая невидимым мечом в правой руке. – И тебя. И себя заодно, - смеется он, и бережно целует Майкрофта в губы. – А почему, собственно, идиот? – Cпрашивает он, восстановив дыхание пару минут спустя. – Или для вас, Холмсов, все влюбленные – априори идиоты?

 - Потому что этот упрямец чуть не потерял рассудок, раз за разом сопротивляясь заданным установкам, - веско произносит Майкрофт и сжимает рот в суровую линию. – А потом почти неделю валялся без сознания, пока специалисты пытались восстановить структуру его мозга, без особой надежды на успех.

 - Узнаю свой словесный портрет/ - Лестрейд задумчиво скребет шершавый подбородок. – Мама всегда утверждала, что упрямства мне досталось за десятерых.

 - Это было безалаберно с его стороны, - кипятится Майкрофт. – Ведь… он… Ты же мог стать «овощем»! - не выдерживает он.

 - Но ведь не стал? – Лестрейд с притворной беспечностью пожимает плечами. – Значит, так было нужно.

 - Фаталист хренов, - сердито цедит Майкрофт и, ловко извернувшись, роняет Лестрейда на постель.

 Зажмурившись, Лестрейд послушно отдается во власть ощущений… Майкрофта?

 Оказывается, Холмс умеет изъясняться без слов.

Настроившись на какой-то особый телепатический канал, он открывает Лестрейду все то, что не может произнести вслух.

Смятение. Восторг. Утихшую душевную боль.

 У Майкрофта тысяча нежных рук и искусных губ.

 Лестрейд пропускает момент, когда исчезает вся одежда, и на освежающей бесконечности простыней остаются лишь два разгоряченных жаждущих тела. Он сдавлено хрипит и мечется по кровати. Слишком ярко для первого раза.

Слишком безумно. Ново. И так остро.

 Сдерживать выгибающиеся навстречу чужим рукам бедра нет никакой возможности. Во рту появляется терпкий металлический привкус. И успокаивающий шепот на самой границе сознания: «Тише! Расслабься». Влажный язык пробегает по пересохшим губам, и болезненный укус-поцелуй частично рассеивает сгустившийся перед глазами туман.

 - Самая высокая концентрация желания в крови, которую мне только доводилось пробовать. - Тихий смешок Майкрофта дрожью прокатывается вдоль позвоночника.

 Низ живота чуть подсводит, и ноги немеют от неконтролируемой мощи возбуждения окутывающего со всех сторон, словно плотный кокон. Кажется, что тело погрузили в раскаленную лаву. Захлебываясь беззвучным криком, Лестрейд бьется в клетке экстаза и, словно в далекой неопытной юности, не знает, как приблизить развязку.

 Все органы чувств работают в авральном режиме.

Воздух настолько густой, что его приходится силой проталкивать в легкие. А разлившееся по комнате напряжение, кажется, можно черпать ложкой.

Каждый нерв громко вибрирует, отзываясь на умелые прикосновения Майкрофта. Требуя прекратить эту блаженную пытку. Умоляя о продолжении.

 Протяжный стон рвется из горла, и сердце наращивает и без того запредельный ритм.

Лестрейд понимает, что наконец-то выбрался к финишной прямой.

Он успевает расстроиться, что все заканчивается так предсказуемо быстро, и понадеяться, что сила его реакции на Майкрофта не ослабнет с течением времени.

И каким-то неведомым образом точно знает, что все в их жизни должно было случиться именно так.

 Найденное на дороге отчаяния Счастье ценится гораздо дороже подаренного при рождении.

 Несколько резких грубых толчков в чужую ладонь, и по телу разлетаются искры небывалого наслаждения. Лестрейд стремительно падает вниз. В уши врывается пронзительный свист ветра.

Но вот сильные руки подхватывают его на лету, прижимая к себе, баюкая в объятиях, и гул ветра сменяется бессвязным шепотом, а к миру медленно возвращается былая стабильность.

 «Останься», - звенит удаляющееся эхо где-то в глубинах памяти.

 ***

 Майкрофт просыпается около четырех утра, когда ночная мгла начинает рассеиваться, делая мир нереальным и чуждым. Осторожно выбравшись из объятий, он тянется выключить будильник – сегодня выходной, ни к чему будить Грегори в такую рань. Майкрофт садится на краю постели, намереваясь спуститься в кухню, заварить свежий чай и, возможно, приготовить какой-нибудь нехитрый завтрак. Он уже выспался, однако это не повод мешать Лестрейду вволю отдохнуть.

 Но едва он пытается встать с кровати, как запястье стискивают неожиданно сильные пальцы.

\- Останься, - четко произносит Лестрейд и сонно щурится. – Я устал терять тебя с каждым рассветом.

 В его глазах стынет горькая обреченность.

 Горло сжимает странный болезненный спазм, и Майкрофт не в силах сказать ни слова.

Он без возражений залезает обратно под одеяло, в его лице смешались вина и растерянность. Едва очутившись в объятиях, Лестрейд вновь засыпает, для верности закинув правую ногу на бедро Майкрофта.

 А Майкрофт не спит.

Он бережно перебирает волосы на затылке Лестрейда, иногда спускаясь ниже по спине, чтобы невесомо провести ладонью вдоль позвоночника, огладить лопатки. И мысленно клянет свою нерешительность, распластывает на дыбе совести собственный эгоизм.

Он безмолвно извиняется, и уверяет, что больше подобное не повторится, надеясь, что Лестрейд услышит его слова… почувствует.

И перестанет мучиться кошмарами.

 Первые лучи нового дня прорезают зыбкий сумрак, с беспощадностью хищника разрывая в клочья тень, неизменно возвышающуюся за плечом Лестрейда.

Тень сжимается, блекнет и растворяется в ярком солнечном свете.

Майкрофт надеется, что теперь она исчезла навсегда, и сам не замечает, как тоже засыпает, убаюканный ровным дыханием спящего рядом мужчины.

 ***

 Настойчивый телефонный звонок будит их несколько часов спустя.

Мельком взглянув на имя абонента, Майкрофт снимает трубку.

\- Шерлок?

 - Прекрати лезть в мою личную жизнь, - слишком бодро для раннего утра рычит Шерлок. – Предупреждаю в последний раз!

 - Иначе что? – холодно осведомляется Майкрофт.

 - Я расскажу Лестрейду всю правду о твоих делишках с Доллхаусом.

 - Он уже все знает. - Майкрофт смотрит на помятого, еще не до конца проснувшегося Лестрейда, и не может сдержать улыбку. – А в чем меня обвиняют?

 - Джон Уотсон, - раздельно произносит Шерлок, в его голосе звенит сталь.

 - Извини, но я все равно не понимаю, - жмет плечами Майкрофт, забыв, что собеседник его не видит. – Что с этим человеком не так?

 - Он очередная кукла, или обычный безработный актер, которого ты нанял за копейки?

 - Боюсь, я к этому не причастен. - Майкрофт пытается замаскировать судорожный вздох кашлем, когда Лестрейд, возобновив свои вчерашние исследования, легонько трет пальцами затвердевший сосок. – Но раз ты _настолько_ переживаешь, могу выяснить всю доступную информацию о нем по своим каналам.

 Шерлок что-то неразборчиво шипит и бросает трубку.

 ***

 Следующий примечательный звонок случается уже ближе к обеду, когда выбравшись из постели и приняв душ Майкрофт угощает Лестрейда собственноручно испеченными блинчиками.

 - Мистер Холмс, - слышится в трубке ровный голос помощницы Майкрофта. – У нас небольшой инцидент.

 - В чем дело? – Нервно отодвинув в сторону чашку с чаем, Майкрофт встает из-за стола.

 - Только что звонили из службы безопасности МИ5. Ваш брат проник в здание Темз-Хаус, воспользовавшись вашей картой доступа, и пытался провести с собой еще одного человека. Некоего Джона Уотсона.

 - Шерлок запихнул своего знакомого в капсулу на входе и рвался в будку охраны? – уточняет Майкрофт, мгновенно расслабившись.

 - Верно. - В тоне помощницы скользит легкое недоумение.

 - Какой из датчиков сработал?

 - Ни один. Парень оказался «чище» новорожденного.

 - Вот и отлично, - усмехается Майкрофт. – Оформите это происшествие, как неофициальную проверку охраны здания. С братом я поговорю позднее.

 - Случилось что-то серьезное? – уточняет Лестрейд, едва Майкрофт кладет телефон на столешницу. И слизывает капельку сиропа с указательного пальца.

 - Очень, - кивает Майкрофт и загадочно улыбается. – Похоже, Шерлок наконец нашел того человека, которого искал все эти годы. И теперь до ужаса боится, что он окажется ненастоящим.

 - Он?

 - Джон Уотсон. Я должен непременно познакомиться с этим мужчиной в самое ближайшее время.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> 1\. Штат на юге Индии.  
> 2\. Тайный совет Великобритании - орган советников британской королевы.  
> 3\. Одна из важных должностей Тайного совета. Клерк подписывает все приказы, созданные Советом.  
> 4\. Штаб-квартира МИ5.  
> 5\. В английской системе мер 1 точка (пункт, пойнт) = 1/72 дюйма = 1/6 линии = 0,352777777… мм.  
> 6\. Главная нить, на которой подвешена марионетка. Крепится к голове куклы в районе макушки.  
> 7\. Углубление в головке крепежных изделий.  
> 8\. Заместитель министра иностранных дел Великобритании.  
> 9\. Ресторан, расположенный на Безил-стрит в одном из самых престижных отелей Лондона с одноименным названием.


End file.
